


Sincerely Yours

by Xvriniti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Babies, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Duelling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Engagement, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fear, Fighting, Fluff, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Impregnation, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Marriage, Miscarriage, Past Lives, Pregnancy, Second War with Voldemort, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teasing, Tension, There's TYPOS IM SO SORRY, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy, War, Were going to work through this-, be prepared, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 60,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xvriniti/pseuds/Xvriniti
Summary: Anahstacia Vaneraries, her life is nothing but complicated. But everything is about to change once she meets the man all in black, once again.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape & Reader, Severus Snape/OOC, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 94





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this I my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic. Oof, every since I've watched all the movies I've instantly fallen in love. I'm may not know a lot of information so please bare with me! This setting is in book three, the Prisoner of Azkaban (The year is 1993*) and we will go from there. In the end, I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! (please be warned there's typos! So sorry!)

Life is full of mysteries. Whether you like it or not you should always expect something from it. Yet, Anahstacia Vaneraries thought differently. 

She always did her best to live life to the fullest. At least that's what she used to do. After graduating from Hogwarts she did her best to make something out of herself.

And she did.

She became the best witch of her time. Both feared and respected from both sides, good and evil. Yet, it wasn't enough for her. She wanted something more but didn't know what. From the looks of it, everyone whom she grew up with did something with their lives. At least some of them.

Lily and James went on to have a child. Harry Potter, whom she has yet to meet. But they did their best to send pictures of the boy. After all, he was her Godson. 

As for Sirius and Remus well, let's just say they're doing what the pair would typically do. Find trouble. But last and not least who could ever forget about the snobby Severus? From the talks of it, he was recently appointed at Hogwarts. It was unusual of him, but that was the path he decided to take. 

Out of the five relationships, she was more attached to Severus than anything. The bond they had was something she never felt before. They connected in an unexplainable way. Mainly because they dated back then. During both their fifth, sixth, and seventh year.

Throughout that time Severus Snape and Anahstacia Vaneraries could say that the two were madly in love. Even though the whole thing he had for Lily obviously made her feel some way. But who could blame the poor man? He was in love.

But when it came to Anah, Severus was a different person. He _divulged_ himself toher. Every secret, every pain, she knew. It was the same thing with her. Severus knew every last thing about her. Yet the two had to break things off after Severus became a Death Eater. On the other hand, Anah was apart of The Order of Phoneix.

There was more to it, Severus never wanted to leave Anah due to the fact that she was truly the only woman he adored. But once the two realized how they would never be able to _truly_ love each other, what was the point of staying in a relationship that wasn't prudent for either of them?

As the years changed, so did everything and everyone else. Both Lily and James were killed. It took a toll on her the most since they were all so close. Sirius was in Azkaban, and as for Severus and Remus.. well she hasn't heard anything from either of them. 

There she sat in her chair mourning over her thoughts. Everything happened so rapidly she couldn't believe it. They were all family to her, every single last one of them. Trying her best to calm down she went about her way to fix herself a cup of tea. It was the best way to soothe her nerves. 

While settling the kettle on the stove she heard a quiet knock on her door. She cocked a brow confused at why someone would be at her door at such a time. She gathered her wand from the kitchen table as she hesitantly went to the door.

"Who is it..?" she asked lifting up her wand in her right hand while her left hand was on the doorknob. 

"Open the door and you shall see." the voice on the other side replied. 

She prepared for the worst. Once the door was open she held the wand up to the figure as she soon realized who it was. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing before her. Her old Headmaster and Professor.

She quickly lowered her wand from McGonagall atoning in the process. 

"I'm so sorry... I wasn't expecting any guests." She added while the two simply chuckled. 

"You are still the same dear Anah, Always prepared.." Dumbledore commented. She shrugged her shoulders. 

"I still feel the same. Now, what brings the two of you here?" She questioned as McGonagall looked at her. 

"May we come in?" 

She shook her head as she stood aside to let the elders inside. 

Once they were all inside she walked over to the seat to place herself now waiting for one of the two, to talk. 

The Elder Wizard gave off a gentle sigh before he spoke.

"I assure you this visit is not accidental. Anah, you are very wise for your age. As the world knows it, You are the best witch of your era. And I believe it is time for you to teach the younger generation what you have learned over the years.."

Anah kept a neutral face. She knew where this conversation was heading and this wasn't the first time they've asked. 

"So what are you saying Dumbledore..?" She questioned with both of her arms tucked under her breast.

"Anah, Hogwarts requires a teacher like you. You are young, intelligent-"

"I'm sorry but being 31 is not young.."

McGonagall sighed as she gently rubbed her temples. 

"You are a stubborn one."

Anah only smiled in return. She already knew this. 

Dumbledore chuckled as he continued.

"Compared to us Elders you are indeed young dear. But that is besides that point. I must ask that you think this over." 

Anah gave off a loud sigh as she held her pose.

"What is the position?" 

McGonagall glanced at Anah as she soon spoke.

"There are two stances we are considering for you, but by all means, you will eventually do both. First, You will be Head of Ravenclaw. For the class-"

"Let me guess, Defence Against The Dark Arts?"

The two shook their heads. Anah couldn't help but sigh. This was beyond vexing. Why of all people did they want her there? What if she was a death eater would they still want her? 

"I... I just need time to think. You ask so much from me once again." The two both heard the annoyance in her voice and that was the cue to leave.

"We will give you your time. But do consider this offer. It is open to you and you only." McGonagall stood up along with Dumbledore as they both headed to the door. Anah followed after them.

The door opened and McGonagall was the first to leave. Before Anah was able to shut her door Dumbledore looked back at her striking her a simple look.

"Anah, things will change for Hogwarts sooner than later and I personally believe you will make a great asset to the school. If you haven't forgotten, you are a special jewel who possesses a special power. And if I may add, this will also allow you to engage in Harry's life." 

He couldn't say it any simpler. With a final nod, he walked off before allowing one more thing to be said.

"The term begins on September 1, We shall see you then." 

And like that the two were gone. With the door shut, she leaned against it giving off a loud groan. "Why me? and why now.." she mumbled. So many thoughts were wrapped around her head she couldn't think straight. 

Maybe this was a sign? A sign of the next step of her life? She couldn't tell. She made her way to the kitchen now going over to the boiling kettle. Surprisingly it wasn't screaming at her. She grabbed the nearest mug to pour the steaming hot water. 

"Maybe I should consider.." she grumbled again while fixing her tea. 

_'Look into the mirror..'_ Her thoughts spoke.  
  


She wasn't in the mood to argue with herself. Giving in to defeat she sat the mug down as she headed up to her bedroom. There laid a mirror, a special mirror you could say. It helped to decide on someone’s next moves based on the clothing they would wear. She walked up to it before closing her eyes and giving off a long sigh to relax her nerves. 

When she opened them she looked at herself once again. This time in the mirror her appearance changed. Her hair was the usual. Beautiful long thick brown curly hair with white streaks that ran throughout. She had light hazel eyes. When the sun-kissed them, they practically glowed. Yet, her left eye had a mixture of two colors. Both Hazel and white. When she continued to study herself the only change she saw was her clothes. It was more of a uniform.

So the mirror confirmed it. She would be working at Hogwarts and only in a matter of time. She walked over to her bed soon glancing over the pictures that were set up on her nightstand. 

"Maybe this was meant to be.." she spoked as she soon laid back into the embrace of the bed.

Maybe. 

  
  


July flew, then came August and within one month September was here. Over the last three months, Anah was preparing herself to become a teacher. But not only a teacher but also The head of Ravenclaw. She had no issue with being the head coming from the fact that she was sorted into that house back when she was a student. It was just the class. Anah knew so many spells, both good and bad. But she just didn't know how she was going to present it to the students.

Anah had just finished putting up her last picture frame on her desk as she resided in her chambers which were inside of her classroom. It all felt like a dream, her being there. She wasn't ready to go down to the Grand Hall just yet. Even though everyone else was already there. When she arrived Dumbledore explained everything she needed to know. Harry was in his third year which meant she would be able to have him as a student. 

Other things were discussed, however she was more focused on her job more than anything. By this time she knew everyone in the Grand Hall was eating. A perfect time to make her entrance. She gave herself one final look into her mirror as she soon left.

Her appearance was modest. She had on a black corset-like shirt tucked into her matted black pants. On top of that, she had a dark blue cape that draped down to her shoulders which didn't show much skin, but just enough. She may have been a teacher but she still had to keep her attire appropriate. 

As she walked amongst the castle she couldn't help but feel both joy and sorrow at the same time. Anah has many memories of Hogwarts. She practically called it home. 

As she reached the doors to the grand hall she gave off a gentle sigh trying to soothe her nerves. There were more than 1,000 people there. Even though she may have been well known, she was still human and suffered terribly with being the center of attention. After a few minutes of pushing herself the doors soon opened. 

Looking straight ahead Anah made her way to the high table. The commotion of the room soon quieted down when she realized she was now the center of attention. Just great. As she got closer Dumbledore stood up to acknowledge her presence, with that everyone that sat at the high soon stood up following Dumbledores motives. 

This made Anah very anxious. She was shaking her head at Dumbledore doing her best to stop him from making such a big scene.

He knew she despised attention.

The students were all interested about the mysterious person. It's not common for someone to just marched into the Grand Hall unannounced. 

As Anah almost made it to the High Table she couldn't help but glance at the man in all black. Her heart quickened. It was him. Severus. How could she had simply disregarded he worked here? Both anxiety and anger overtook her. 

They held eye contact for a moment. 

Severus didn't let his reaction to Anah change on his face. He just couldn't believe she was here. It still didn't change the fact that he was no longer acquainted with her. Yet, Why did he feel such a sudden.. change? 

Anah soon broke the eye contact when he started to tap into Legilimency. After the last few years, that's the first thing he does? Feed on her memories? A true asshole never changes. She soon reached the table and was immediately greeted by Dumbledore. 

He soon whispered to her. 

"We did not think you were going to make it.." He said with his fragile voice. Anah simply shook her head. "I know better than to turn down a Feast Albus." She shot back getting a chuckle in response. When the two turned to face the students it went completely silent until gasps began to spread all throughout the hall. 

The students were beginning to recognize who was standing in front of them. As the children began to talk amongst themselves the chattering filled the halls as Anah stood there silently searching for Harry. She assumed it was going to be hard after all these years he has grown up.

While she continued her search, Dumbledore began to talk. 

"Settle down now. As you all may see this is Anahstacia Vaneraries, The New Ravenclaw Head Mistress." 

The entire table of the Ravenclaws went completely ballistic, It isn't every day that their Head of house is someone so vital and wise and _know_ what they're doing.

Dumbledore then silenced them once more before continuing. 

"She will also take over the Defense Against the Dark Art class..”

As he went on with his ranting Anah was able to spot Harry. He had glasses just like James. It wasn't too hard to tell them apart. She was able to get a good look at the young man. He looks so much like them it was depressing almost. 

A sorrowful smile formed on her face as she kept eye contact with the boy. She was soon snatched out of her thoughts once Dumbledore spoke to her.

”Do you have anything to say Anah?” 

She remained silent as she soon shook her head with her eye still on Potter. 

”Very well then, presume to your feast.” He announced as some students did as they were told while others on the other hand still couldn't believe what just happened.

Anah and Dumbledore soon turned to the High table as some of the teachers remained standing. Severus on the other hand did not care. 

Once introductions were done everyone was seated, and Anah had the honors to be seated in between her Ex lover and Professor McGonagall. At first, it was very uncomfortable and extremely embarrassing. Though not many people knew of the relations between the two.

Anah sat there toying with the food as she soon gave off a gentle sign to break the silence between them.

“Aren’t you going to speak to me?..” she asked as he ignored her.

Severus wasn’t the one for conversations she knew this. But since the two had a failing relationship he seen no point in engaging one.

“There is nothing to be said..” he simply said with his monotoned voice.

She rolled her eyes at his comment. Why did he have to be so... arrogant?

“Look Severus..” she sighed before continuing to speak.

“I have no intentions of bothering, but honestly. If you are going to hold on to issues we had in the past-“

He clinched onto the fork that was in his hand.

”No one. Mentioned Anything. About the past.” he shot at her with irritation all throughout his words.

Anah couldn't help but chuckle. Talking about their past did something to him. He did make that known and had no issues in showing it.

”Whatever Sev. You need to grow up.” She said as she ate.

Severus gave off a loud sigh as he sat the fork down. He's already had enough of her mouth.

”And I advise that you watch your back.” 

With the last comment, he removed himself from the conversation causing a bit of a scene. 

Severus was always dramatic.

Clearly irritated she rubbed her temples as she soon began to enjoy her meal and mingle a bit with the other Professors.

Harry on the other end just couldn’t understand why the New Professor kept looking at him. Did she know him? 

Well obviously? At least everyone knows about Harry Potter!

”Harry?” Both Ron and Hermione called out to him to snap him from his thoughts.

”Yeah?” Harry replied as he looked back at the two. 

Hermione cocked a brow as she looked in the direction where Harry was looking.

”What are you looking at?” She questioned getting Ron’s attention as he continued stuffing his face.

”The Professor..” He said as the two looked at each other then back at Anah.

“Well, what about her?..” Ron asked with food still in his mouth.

Hermione groaned.

”Why do you have to eat like a pig? Ugh!” 

Ron just shrugged the question off his shoulders.

Harry ignored the sly comment.

”She keeps looking at me and she even smiled..” 

Ron burped extremity loud causing the whole table to scold him.

”Well why do you think she's gawking at you?” Hermione asked again while she picked at her food.

”I don't know?.. I've never seen or heard of her until today.” 

That caused both Ron and Hermione to stop in their tracks.

”You’ve never heard of her?!” Hermione exclaimed.

”She’s like the best witch ever! She's known for casting spells without even using a wand! She also has this ability to manipulate c-”

”Not only that but she was in the First Wizarding War and she killed more than 1,000 death eaters! And challenged You-Know-Who to the death!” Ron added as the two looked at him slightly shocked at his outburst.

Ron looked away slightly embarrassed as he scratches the back of his head. 

”What... She has a Chocolate Frog Card.."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three until Harry broke it. 

"Maybe she's here for a different reason..."

One last eye exchange was made between Anah and Harry as the feast shortly finished. Everyone was sent to their respective homes as the day ended. Anah wasted no time to report back to her chambers. She was already in for it for tomorrow.

Once arrived she closed the door giving off a soft sigh, kicking off her shoes as she plopped down onto the rather large bed. Her classroom may have been large but her chambers weren't so big. Inside she only had her bed, dresser, and a vanity mirror with a few pictures put up. It had to fill like home some way.

She turned her head to look at the picture of herself and Severus. He was never a picture person. She remembered forcing him to take it, in exchange for helping him with some of his homework. In the picture, they looked happy. younger.. In love. 

But it was all in the past.. But it could also be her future. Who knew? 

As tired, as she was Anah, was beginning to drowse off. 

"Nox.." She mumbled a spell with her finger pointed at the lighted lamps as they all went out. 

And like that, she was resting.

Today may have been a long day, but she was certainly in it for the next few months.


	2. 2

The next day came swiftly. Though Anah had a rough time sleeping last night. Let's just say she barely got any.

Since she's back at Hogwarts, she needed plenty of time to adjust. 

The sun rays were beaming off of her face. It was time to get up. She roared a loud groan as she raised up from her bed. Her eyes fell on the first thing that was near her, the picture of herself and Severus. A small smile creaked on her face. That was the best way to start her day. When she rosed up from the bed she stretched and went straight to the showers.

Her shower was pretty long. She allowed then water to help her wake up as she thought over what she was going to do today. What she was going to do, She had no clue.

Speaking of, she would finally meet Harry in person. And Severus? Hopefully, she doesn't run into him. Who knows how she would react.

After spending no more than Thirty-five minutes in the shower she was dressed in her proper clothes and off to her classroom, which wasn't that far away from her chambers.

When she glanced at the clock it was only 8:35. Sleep still compelled her, and she honestly had no idea if she had enough energy to stay awake.

She recalled Dumbledore mentioning something about a Storeroom that was filled with potions. Maybe there was a potion to help her stay awake? There was only one way to find out.

Anah left the classroom as she headed to Potions Storeroom. From what she was told it was on the First floor and she was on the third floor. If she walked quick enough she'd be back just in time for the students.

As she made her way through the halls of Hogwarts she greeted the few students she seen on the way until she finally arrived. When she tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. 

She made a face before pulling out her wand now aiming it at the door-handle. 

"Alohomora." She whispered.

The door unlocked just like that. 

She walked into the spacious closet closing the door behind. It was quite fascinating, seeing all the potions. She knew it was going to take a while to look for a potion that will be able to soothe her sleepiness. 

As she searched around the room she couldn't help but noticed the name that was on the back of the door.

' **_Severus Snape_ ** _..'_

A wide smile formed on her face. This was Severus's closet, and she absolutely had to take something just to annoy him.

She searched on looking for the perfect potion before she came across an orange-like one. 

It was in a small bottle that was formed in a bowl.

"Strength Potion." She mumbled as she held the bottle in her hand. 

"This should do the trick." 

As worried as she is she drunk the entire thing waiting a bit until she felt a change.

Within a second, her drowsiness vanished and she was fully awake. 

"Perfect." She smiled setting the empty bottle back into its place. Now she just hopes Severus doesn't find out.

When she opened the door to leave she bummed into the figure that stood in her way. Instead of falling, she fell back a bit catching her balance. The person on the other end just so happened to be him. 

Severus.

"What are you doing-"

Anah smirked as she pushed past the man to leave the closet.

"Filling my needs." 

Severus watched as she walked away. How was she even able to get inside? Who told her about it? Multiple questions began to run throughout his head as he looked back at the closet. She had to have taken something. When it came to his potions he was a very stingy man.

Instead of going after her now, he went on to find the potion she used and confront her later. 

Anah felt good now, well more than good. She felt alive. She arrived back to her classroom with plenty of time to prepare herself for the students. She had a subject in mind but why instantly start the class off without introductions? 

"That's what I'm going to do. Introduce myself.." she hummed while walking over to the small chalkboard and pulling it to the side of her desk.

On the board, she wrote, _'Come in quietly and find a seat."_

Satisfied, she laid the chalk down and walked over to her desk. Since it's her first official day of teaching why not give the kids something to talk about?

She mumbled a small spell which transformed her into her Animagus. 

A Jaguar panther. She knew this would scare some students away, but she felt more comfortable doing this, after all, she did have a plan in mind. 

Anah crawled onto her desk as she soon laid there now awaiting the students.

The classroom was so still she couldn't help but close her eyes.

Harry and Ron with the rest of the students all began to fill the class. 

"What do you think she's going to do?" asked Ron, doing his best from dropping his books. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders as the three found their seats, right in the front. 

"I don't know.." He simply said as he was settling into his desk. 

"Let's just hope she's not another Professor Snape.." He said causing the two to laugh. 

"Mental isn't he?..."

No one bothered to look at the board that was displayed in front of them. There was chattering still going on until someone saw the large panther laid out on the desk.

"Bloody hell!-" Ron exclaimed as Harry quickly covered his mouth to stop him from waking the panther up.

"Geez Ron.." He said gradually pulling his hand away from the ginger. 

There was an uneasy silence that settled in the classroom. The only sound that occurred was coming from the sleeping panther. 

"Well, what do we do?" asked a random Gryffindor.

The class mumbled amongst themselves unsure what to do.

"I say we wake it..."

All eyes landed on Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't stand Draco. He was constantly full of himself and treated everyone as if all were under him. And in his mind, they were.

"Are you crazy?" Ron said with fear written all over his face while turning to look at the young Slytherin.

"Don't you talk to me, you hand-me-down Weasley!" Draco shot back at Ron causing some other students to laugh.

Anah heard all of the commotions and comments and had enough. 

Within a second she transformed back to her human form as she then sat up from the desk looking over at the class who just simply looked back at her in awe.

"Hand-me-down Weasley? That's not nice.." She said allowing a large yawn to escape. 

No one said a single word. Anah turned her head to Draco as she gave off a soft sigh crossing her arms under her breasts.

"What's your name kid?.." She simply asked as Draco cleared his throat to calm his nerves. No one noticed that it was actually Anah. 

"Draco. Draco Malfoy.."

A smirked from on her lips.

"A Malfoy you say? No wonder you're so bratty. I suggest that you keep all comments to yourself." From the corner of her eye, she could see Draco tensing up from her remark.

Thinking about it, Anah knew of the Malfoys. The parents at least.

"Besides that... My Name is Anahstacia Vaneraries. But you may all call me Professor V." She said while walking over to the chalkboard to write her name.

"And as you can see, I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Here I will do my best to teach you all that I can to prepare you for the future.." She gasped for breath a bit allowing a bit of her silly side to show.

"Now, are there any questions?" 

All of the student's hands shot up.

With a deep sigh as allowed some of the students to ask their questions.

”You in the back.” she called out as the student started to talk.

”So are you really the greatest witch ever?!” asked the thicker accent Gryffindor.

She simply shrugged her shoulders as she rested her hands on the desk she was now leaning on.

”I wouldn't say the greatest. I'm just like anyone else.” 

To some students that wasn't an satisfying answer.

She moved onto another student. 

”Well aren't you powerful than Dumbledore?” another asked. This question made Anah frown.

”Me? Simple old me? Oh no, no I am nowhere near his mantle..” She said causing some children to laugh at her reaction.

In the back of her head, she knew she was going to enjoy this.

”One more question and then we have to start a lesson.” she said with a quirky smirk as her eyes then landed on the Red-headed boy next to Harry.

”Yes, Mr. Weasley I presume..?”

He looked at her with all seriousness.

”Is it true that you and Gilderoy Lockhart-”

Disgust filled her face. Why on earth would she be with a fraud like that? Out of all the men in the world people could put her with they had to have picked Lockhart.

Anah’s face pretty much answered for her.

”God no, who would ever- ugh. Nevermind that. Now I want everyone to take out their books and turn to page 12. We will start on Dark creatures and later on move onto spells.” 

The class went on swiftly, just how she wanted it to.

Fifty-five minutes into, there was a comfortable silence. Anah assigned the students to write down five things on Pixies and other creatures she went over.

While they were occupied with their work Anah had herself up in her office trying her best to sign the rest of the forms Dumbledore had wanted her to. In the background, there was music playing. Soft American music from which she learned some students haven’t even heard of.

The classroom was at a standstill for a few moments. 

The silence broke once the door to the classroom busted open. Heavy footsteps followed along as the students then noticed who the person was.

Professor Snape.

Harry looked up from his paper as Ron nudged at him to get his attention. The boys and the rest of the students watched the professor march into Anah’s office.

From what they could see, Severus looked upset.

“He looked pretty mad, what do you think that’s all about?” Ron whispered as he came to a pause with his writing. Harry shook his head as he continued on with his writing.

”I don't know, but I have a feeling that she's not afraid of him.”

Anah looked up from her book as she saw the man standing in her office doorway.

”Severus..” she said simply as she sat up in her chair in an appropriate posture.

”What can I do-”

”I want you to return the potion you have taken.” Within his words, she heard irritation.

Anah smiled now standing up from her desk as she sat the book that was in her hands down.

”I have no idea what you're talking about...” 

Severus' face merely turned red. Not only did she take from him but now she's denying that she didn't.

He gave her a cold look as if he was trying to read her.

”You're a dreadful lier.” He stated still infuriated.

The smirk lingered on her face. 

”I'm lying? Oh Sev you need to grow up-”

He rolled his eyes soon turning his body away from her. 

”And you need better manners, clearly you can't get it through that thick head of yours.” He raised his voice to claim some type of authority over her. 

Anah stood there unphased at his comment while she leaned back a bit.

”So why don't you teach me? As or matter of fact... Why don't we duel? You have no evidence that I took your potion...”

He turned to look at her.

”I’m not dueling you Vaneraries.” His words echoed throughout the office and soon into the classroom. The students could hear the whole conversation.

”Are you afraid I'm going to beat you? Because that's what it's sounding like...”

He didn't answer her question.

”I’m here to pick up the documents Dumbledore requested from you.”

”I’ll give them to you unless you agree to duel-“

”The answer is no, and that’s final...” 

He walked over to her desk to grab the papers that were scattered across her desk as she soon moved to shut the office door getting his attention.

Outside of the office, the students were all interested in what was going on inside.

”Do you think he’s going to kill her?..” asked the worried Weasley while Harry shook his head again trying to finish his work.

”I have the slightest idea, Ron...” 

There was mere gossiping going on across the class. For some reason, Harry just couldn't help but feel bothered by the comments people were making towards the new professor.

“I bet they're shagging, Snape is lucky enough to be around her. Professor V has one fine ass-”

”Would you shut up Draco?” Harry shot at the blonde. Draco scoffed as he mingled amongst the other students around him ignoring the boy.

Anah leaned against the closed door as she looked back at Severus who just glared at her.

”You know, I wouldn't have accepted the job if I would have recalled that you still worked here..” 

He said nothing again but only stood there with the collected papers in his hand. His posture was fixed as he made his way to the blocked door.

”Move.” The cold comment didn't move her. Instead, she looked up at the man while she rested one hand on his broad chest.

He stiffened at her touch. Although Severus had to admit, he did miss her affection.

”Not until you agree..” She said pushing her body a bit towards him. There was an uncomfortable silence that settled between the two.

Anah _still_ cherished the man from every inch of her heart. The two held strong eye contact. No words were said in the midst. Only staring into each other's souls.

”Fine.” 

He removed Anah from the blocked door as he made his way out of the classroom slamming the door behind him.

When she made her appearance to the class she merely smiled. It was a relief for Harry to see that she still standing.

Class ended not long after the whole incident.

Students were turning in their papers and Harry found the perfect opportunity to speak to Anah.

”Professor V?... May I speak to you?...” Harry questioned while handing in his paper. Anah looked up at the young boy before allowing a friendly smile to reappear on her face.

”Why not over lunch love? As you see, I’ve already buried myself in work. Are you okay with that?” 

He shook his head while gathering up his things to go and meet up with Ron. 

”See you then Professor..” 

The boys left following the comment.

”Until then Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed the chapter? Leave comments and kuddos and please tell me what you think! I plan to do a-lot with this story so I'm open to opinions!
> 
> Here's a visual image of what Anah/Reader attires looks like.  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/yaLLK9xCZFkpCUGh9 <\-- This lol but the cape is dark blue and the clothes are black along with the shoes.


	3. 3

Lunch came sooner that Anah thought. She had finished going over the papers that the students had submitted. They were all laid in one pile on the side of her desk. When she was about to walk off to her closed office door she then heard a soft knock on from the classroom door. 

That must have been Harry.

”Come in..” 

The door opened to reveal three young students. 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

There was a bit of chartering until they reached the desk where Anah had sat. 

”Hello Professor V.” Harry spoke smiling while greeting her. 

”Hello Harry, Ron and you must be little Hermione. I've heard so much about you..” Anah said while rising from her desk to greet the other two.

Both Hermione and Ron only looked at each other in awe. Neither of them couldn't get over the fact that she was still their teacher.

”It’s a pleasure ma'am.” Hermione asserted.

Anah gestured her hand towards three chairs as they then appeared in front of her desk. 

”Please have a seat.”

The children sat down eager to now talk the Professors' ear off.

Thought that time Anah was able to learn more than a few things about the three. Harry explained how they met, Ron went on to talk about how they fight and Hermione went on to explain the things that they've gone through.

After hearing everything that was said she had to admit. Even though they were only Third years, they have been through a lot compared to everyone else.

”So Professor? What did happen between You and Professor Snape?..” Harry asked after taking a drink of the freshly poured pumpkin juice Anah poured.

”Well, Severus accused me of stealing something, and I did but then I denied it and he pouted like a child. Oh, you should have seen it-”

”Are you bloody mental?!” Ron said in the middle of him eating the sandwich that was in his hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes again clearly irked by Ron’s outburst.

”I’m not afraid of the man like the rest of you are..” Anah said letting a chuckle escape from her.

”Believe it or not, I've known Severus from his prime years...” 

”Really?” Harry questioned as Anah shook her head.

”Oh yes, back then we were the best of friends him and I. And then... We grew older and shortly after grew apart.”

Harry heard the pain in Anah’s comment. 

”But, the past is the past right?” She was trying to change the subject by then. 

Lunch ended sooner than expected. The three students decided amongst themselves to come to Anah during lunch and even before class started.

She didn't bother to deny it. After all, she had the impression that the three would find a liking towards her. Exceptionally Harry.

New classes were about to start and Anah just so happened to have a free period. 

She was sure Severus took all of the right documents to Dumbledore, after all, she had to agree to a lot of terms. Besides her being a Teacher and all she offered to do 'side' assignments for the headmaster. She didn't mind, she was already used to it. 

"Still settling in I presume?" asked the Elder Wizard who stood at her door. Anah's head shot up to see that only the headmaster was standing there. "I've settled alright.." She added getting a chuckle from him. 

"Walk with me, dear."

Both Dumbledore and Anah walked the quiet halls of Hogwarts as they talked amongst themselves. A long conversation was held between the two most about Harry and some things to come in the future. 

"Have you spoken to him yet?" Dumbledore questioned while he kept a slow pace. 

She shook her head while looking ahead in the blur distant hallway.

"I was able to meet him today. He reminds me so much of his parents... It's saddening you know?" He only shook his head. Dumbledore knew exactly what she meant. "But I believe he's taken a liking to me.." a smile prepped on her face.

They continued to pace the halls. "Well he should, after all, you are his Godmother Anahstacia." 

It always felt weird when he said her name. Mostly because she was a troubling child back then and Dumbledore always had his eyes on her. She was like a daughter to him, and he was a father to her. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they reached the headmaster's office. They both stepped onto the stairs that led up. Once inside Dumbledore went to sit while Anah wandered around his office like a helpless child. 

"Have you spoken to Severus?" He questioned while adjusting his glasses to read the latest Daily Prophet.

She couldn't help but snicker as she turned to face Dumbledore who was reading. "I Did, I took a potion, he busted into my classroom to confront me then I challenged to duel him and he hesitated." She said while pacing in front of his desk.

"And did he agree?" He questioned while looking up at her. The grin still remained on her face.

"He did, and then he stormed out." Dumbledore merely smiled. That sounded like something Severus would do.

A presence appeared when the conversation was interrupted. The person rushed up to Dumbledore's desk setting the papers down in front of him.

"If I must say, I cannot go back to Van-"

"Did I scare you away as usual?~" Anah hummed causing Severus to turn around. 

Why was she here? He turned to look back at Dumbledore as he continued to talk.

"Like I said. I cannot go back to Van-"

Anah scoffed.

"Well, aren't you rude? I'm standing right here?.." She crossed her arms allowing her smile to drop.

"I do not care." He voiced not turning to look at her. Now she was pissed. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat to ease the tension which was forming quickly.

"If you two are done, I would like to enjoy my paper in silence." That was his way of dismissing them both. They both bowed in respect as they exited the office. Severus was in a rush more than Anah, but it was primarily because he didn't want to speak to her. 

Anah knew of this, but why continue to run away from your problems instead of addressing them. 

"Severus wait." She called out as she tried to catch up with the fast walking man. 

"I have nothing to say to you Vaneraries." 

It was true, he didn't. 

"Well, I do.." She said snatching him aside to speak. 

He didn't bother to walk away, Anah always had her ways of making him stay. He stood there with his arms tucked underneath each other as he sighed in annoyance. 

"Go on, I don't have all day." He voiced keeping the eye contact to a minimum.

She began to study the taller man and couldn't help herself. In her eyes, Severus was a handsome man. He may have been annoying at times, utterly snobby, and stubborn. But deep down, she still cared for him.

"We've never agreed on where we would duel?"

He scoffed.

"In the Grand Hall where every duel is held. You know this." 

She shrugged her shoulders and soon started to play with her hair.

"It has been a while Sev. Besides, you _were_ the last person I dueled.."

She noticed the man tensing up. The last time they dueled, she won of course. And it was the talk for everyone for at least 2 months top.

" **Severus**. You've lost the privilege to call me that a very long time ago." He corrected her now looking down at the younger witch while she continued to fiddle with her hair.

She only smiled in response. 

"Why don't you correct me hm? Like you used to?" Anah loved teasing Severus. It was always satisfying to see him embarrassed and sad to say aroused. 

He took a step back from her not moved by her words nor the old thoughts that were beginning to appear back.

"When we duel, and I just so happen to win. You will leave me be, Is that understood?" 

Anah continued to play with her hair as she kept the eye contact up. 

"I can agree with that, _but_ you will still treat me as if I still existed."

She took one step closer now invading the Professor's space. His back was pushed against the wall, the short witch had him trapped.

"But if I win, Oh Severus my love, you're in for a lot of hell.. Is that agreed?" Her words lingered on him, it was almost _seductive_.

He stood there for a moment processing the words that were spoken. As much as he didn't want Anah near him, something inside still desired her as bothersome as she can be.

"Agreed. In two weeks we shall duel." without exchanging any more words he walked away from the woman clearly bother by the inappropriate actions she made. 

She won that round. Satisfied Anah went about her way to her chambers to celebrate. 

Two weeks couldn't come any faster.


	4. 4

Two weeks flew by very hastily. Throughout that time, Anah prepared herself for the upcoming duel by practicing her spells and her blockings. 

Word got out to the Entire school of Hogwarts. Some even made bets. But the ones that would be able to actually see the duel would be the students who had the Professor’s class during that time. Anah hasn't spoken to Severus since the agreement was made. She would see him ever so often but she promised herself once she's won, she could bother him till he was completely over her. 

Her class was about to start. As the students filled the classroom everyone noticed the new attire their professor had on. She wanted to represent Ravenclaw well, after all, it's her house. Anah had on cream, white attire. Her top was tucked into her pants with her usual cape that draped down to her sides. Her outfit kissed her body perfectly. No one could say she had curves. There were blue and bronze badges that were set on her shoulders. She stood there for a moment until the class fell silent once everyone was seated.

"Good Morning class.." she said with her soothing voice. 

"Good Morning Professor V.," The students said in unison. 

"As you can see, Today is a very big day. The day you all will see Professor Snape be beaten by a woman." There was a smirk on her face the entire time. 

"Now I know what everyone is wondering. Why is she dressed up? Well, when it comes to dueling you shouldn't come without style. At least if you lose, you could say you looked good." The joke made some students laugh.

"Now, If you all are as eager as I am. Let's head down to the Grand Hall.." 

The class literally ran to the Grand Hall. Everyone was ready to see the duel. 

As Anah's class arrived they were already beaten by Professor Snape's. From the looks of it, it looked like he was lecturing them? The commotion from her class drew the attention away from Snape and it was now on Anah. The students formed themselves around the large table they were only anticipating for the duel to begin. 

Anah walked upon to the other end of the long table as she stood there waiting for the chattering to dim down. 

"Here we will be demonstrating the proper ways of dueling," Anah spoke as she looked around at the students now pointing her attention at Severus.

"Professor Snape has volunteered to demonstrate furthermore. Now I want all of you to take five steps back. After all, we wouldn't want any of you to fly off from a spell now would we?" Anah continued on with her explaining as she then jerked her head at the male who was on the other end of the table. 

"Severus if you may, please explain the rules." She asked while taking her cape and handing it to her nearest student. 

He stood there with his arms crossed. He too didn't have on his cape, just his simple attire. 

"I've already explained them." Severus spoke with his usual accent and attitude. Anah huffed before she gave him a look as she rested her hand on her wand that was tucked against her side.

"Explain it again." She simply said causing some students to laugh until Severus cleared his throat trying to not get pestered already. 

The rules were explained to the entire class once again. Everyone had the basis of the situation. 

"Now then, Neville dear, please start the music." He stammered a bit as he did what he was told. Soft music soon began playing in the background. Anah's full concentration went to Severus as the two began to walk towards each other. Once meet in the middle of the table, the couple retrieved their wards settling them in front of their faces. 

"Do you remember our bargain?" Anah question as she allowed her mere smirk to remain on her face. 

Snape had a neutral look on his. Yet pride had overtaken him. 

"I Do..." He answered 

"Alright, then let us began." 

They both bowed before each other as they turned to walk a few steps away. Anah quickly veered as she held a pose preparing for Severus's curse. For this duel, whoever knocks the first person off the table wins. That was the agreement.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape idiom shooting his spell straight to Anah. Luckily she was quick with her movements. 

She easily blocked the spell with a Defensive charm. She stood there giving off a giggle looking at her opponent. 

"Gone lazy on me, old man?" She teased. Severus' whole demeanor changed. If she wanted to duel, she was surely in for it. 

The students were in excitement seeing everything happening between the two Teachers. 

Severus didn't let his guard down. The more amulets he shot at Anah the more she became upset. He wasn't allowing her to conjure up her own spells. Before she was able to mumble her own curse Severus fired yet another spell causing Anah to lose her balance. 

Now that was it. Her smirk twisted into a frown as she began casting her charms, and there was no stopping her. Now she was in command. With the flick of her wand, Severus was overpowered by her. She continued casting, he had no choice but to disarm them while backing away from the powerful blasts. He admitted, Anah was indeed a powerful sorceress.

As the Duel continued No one noticed the Headmaster and Argus Flich standing at the Grand Hall's doorway. 

"Fight back you coward!" Anah yelled while she continued dueling with the man. The more she got closer, the less room Severus had. 

The memories were beginning to come back. The duel that happened in their prime years. It happened exactly like this. Severus shifted his head as he looked over at the witch. Why not use her own spells against her? 

With his face remaining neutral he mumbled a spell that caused Anah to go darting to the other end of the table. Some students shrieked in shock as they heard the woman's body colliding with the table. 

Rage overtook Anah by now. Instead of laying there enduring the pain, she shot up casting her last spell at Severus whom was concentrated at the moment.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Her voice echoed throughout the whole corridor. The only thing the students saw was the other Professors body flying against the stone wall. All eyes immediately landed on her. She made a man fly. But not just any man, Severus Snape. 

It was clear that Anah won, but no one decided to voice it. Both teachers were infuriated with rage there was no telling when either of them will disintegrate. 

"I believe that is enough for today," Dumbledore announced as he directed his statement to the students. "Filch, If you wouldn't mind escorting the students back to their appropriate classes." Argus Flich hunched at the headmaster now calling over the disappointed students to lead them back to class. Of course, everyone wanted to see what would happen next. 

As the students began to leave the tension in the air was very unsettling. Anah felt like crying. This just wasn't a duel, this was collected anger from many years finally freed.

Dumbledore looked at the two giving off a low sigh. "I will leave the two of you to clear your discrepancies. Once you are done, you are to both report to my office immediately." His tone was settling as usual. He turned and left soon after. 

The pair still remained on the table blankly staring at each other. Neither of them spoke a single word. Anah turned her back against the man as she went to retrieve her cape putting it back on. 

"You could have killed me." She said with an attitude all within her words. 

He scoffed as he did the same thing. "That's nothing new, now isn't it?" Severus said dusting himself off. He was being sarcastic and she wasn't in the mood for it. 

Anah sat at the end of the table, glancing out the window. "Severus, Why do you despise me?" Sorrow overfilled her. Her feelings for the professor were obviously known. However he showed none in return. Severus never said he loathed her, nor did he deny that he still loved her. 

"I do _not_ Anahstacia." He said from the other side of the room loud enough for her to hear. 

She turned to look at the still man with tears streaming down her face.

"Then why do you treat me as if you do? I did nothing to you. If I remember correctly, You _left_ me.." He said nothing. This was all true, but Severus had a meaning behind it. He didn't want to lose another woman whom he truly loved to the Dark Lord. It was a heavy risk back then. That's why he had to let her go.

"Why do I even bother trying to get an answer from you?" She mumbled while collecting herself as she left. 

There Severus stood in the silent Grand Hall accumulating everything that just occurred. He was lost for words when it came to Anah's emotions. He never did and could understand why she was so emotional. Especially over a person like him. He ignored his side sentiments while turning his heels to head to the Headmaster's office.

Silence filled the room as the two sat there in front of Dumbledore. The headmaster had a newspaper in his hand. It was of course the Daily Prophet. He set the paper down, gathering himself from his seat, to pace in front of the two. Whenever someone was called to see Dumbledore it was always guaranteed that it was important. 

He stopped in his tracks now facing both Anah and Severus.

"Sirus Black has escaped from Azkaban.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed the chapter? Please don't forget to leave a kuddo! And a comment if your up to it. Happy Thanksgiving guys!


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little frisky~

**_"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban.."_ **

  
  


Both Severus and Anah sat there lost for words. Even though Severus never cared for Sirius, Anah on the other hand did. Back when the two were students at Hogwarts. Anah was always around James, Sirius, and Remus. They were the best of friends. Severus despised the four besides Anah of course.

Dumbledores face softens noticing Anah’s expression. She was more puzzled than anything. How in the world could someone escape from Azkaban?

”When did this happen?..” She questioned while Dumbledore handed the newspaper over to her. 

”Since the new term began.” 

Severus peered at the paper that was in Anah’s hand as he turned his head back to the Headmaster.

”If I may ask, What does this have to do with us?” 

Dumbledore only looked at Anah. She knew exactly why.

”Harry. He must be after Harry... Headmaster what-” She was interrupted.

He held up his hand to silence her. She sat the paper down back on his desk.

”Everything is already intact. I want the two of you to keep a close eye on Harry during this duration. And Anah, I'm moving you to cover another class. In the meantime, Remus Lupin will take over D.A.T.D.A.”

Anah sucked the inside of her teeth. Everyone in that room knew about the man's condition, so why bring him here? Dumbledore was always aware of the events to come. But only when it was essential he would instruct what is needed to be told.   
  
“That is all, you may go..” He then shooed the pair off.

More weeks passed. As Predicted, Remus Lupin indeed took over The Defense of the Dark Art class. Anah was moved to the Transfiguration class. It didn't bother her since she was already aware of the subject. During that period Both Anah and Harry were able to form a study bond. He’d always come to her when he had an issue, and she always welcomed him with open arms.

The hunt for Sirius Black was still ongoing. Since then The Headmaster agreed on letting the deadly Dementors protect the ground until the serial killer was found. Of course, all of this was addressed to the entire school. Everyone had to take precautions during this time.

One afternoon classes were letting out. Anah had moved everything out of her old classroom and into the new one. She had forgotten a few things and decided to visit Remus.

The door was left wide open. Remus was occupied with the papers that were dispersed across his desk.

”Knock, Knock..” Anah whispered getting the man’s attention. She welcomed herself into his class.

”Anahstacia..” Remus spoke with a smile forming on his face. There was a very long embrace between the two. It had been years since they saw or spoken to each other. Merlin knows what he's been through.

Anah was the first to pull away from the hug as she admired her sluggish friend. He may have grown into a man but his style remained the same.

”What brought you here?” he asked while watching the woman make her way up to the close off office.

”I forgot this..” Her voice was clear enough for him to hear as she reappeared from the office. There was a book in her hand. She waved it at him getting his notoriety.

”How could I disregard your love for books..” Remus snickered with his body now leaned against the desk.

Anah scrunched her nose in a joking manner. ”It’s not just any book you see.” 

He shrugged his shoulders. 

”Is that all you've come for? Otherwise, I really must get back to grading..” His tone remained the same.

Anah then grabbed a chair to sit in front of his desk.

”How are you handling up? You know with the whole thing with Sirius..?” she questioned. He looked up at her before giving off a sigh.

”I’m fine, but...” He stopped mid-sentence to grab his wand to shut the open door. 

It was time to get serious.

”I’ve spoken to him. He's here, In Hogsmead..” 

Anah cocked a brow as she crossed her arms.

”Why is he here?”

Remus narrowed his eyes at the woman who sat in front of him.

”We both believe the betrayer who turned in Lily and James are lurking the halls of Hogwarts.”   
  
That was more than enough information to be processed. But who? Who could it have been?

”You know, Sirius wants to meet Harry, Anah.”   
She didn’t say anything. He has the right to. He’s his Godfather.   
  
The pair continued with the conversation. It was mostly catching up on both of their ends.

Severus was a busy man. From teaching to grading and punishing. He never had time to himself. And ever since Remus came to be a teacher, it was his job to make sure he had the specific potion ready for him, due to his condition. As much as he didn't want to, it was only ordered from the headmaster that he did so.

Severus had just finished preparing the Wolfsbane Potion. He made his way to the Professor’s classroom. Once arrived he couldn't help but recognize the familiar laugh that was coming from the other side. Anah must have been inside.

Animosity overtook Severus. Why was she in a room alone with another man? Just the simple thought of someone being around her made him envious. But why? It's not like Anah was his wife, so why should he care?

No longer wanting the two to stay alone he charged into the closed-door room now pacing to the pair. In his hand was the tonic that Remus needed. 

He sat the potion down in front of Remus as he looked over at the woman whom he used to love. Used to love wouldn't fit for this dilemma.

”Have I interrupted something?.” He questioned giving mere glares at the two.

Anah looked over to Remus who returned the glance. 

”You haven't, Anah was preparing herself to leave actually..” Remus added while the woman rolled her eyes. She turned to the man that was standing in front of her desk.

”Fine, But you have to walk me back to my chambers~” Her request for Severus was simple, but who knew what she would pull.

He stood there quietly as the woman then latched herself to him.

“Until then, Remus.” Anah bid her farewell while the couple left the empty class.

While Severus escorted Anah to her room he wasn't successful escaping the witch's grip. Their arms were sealed as they paced down the hall. On the way, they were given looks from the students that were talking amongst themselves.

Severus sighed to himself. Another rumor yet to spread. But he'd prefer to hear his name with Anah, rather someone else's.

”Are you busy currently?” Her random question brought him from his thoughts. 

He hesitated to answer. Anah had her ways of doing things, and he just wasn’t sure what she had in mind. Yet, something inside him yearned for her attention.

The raven headed man shook his head as they reached the door of her chambers.

“Why do you ask..?”

She smiled shrugging her eyebrows at the man.

”I was wondering if you wanted to have some tea with me, and possibly mingle for a bit?” 

When Severus turned to look at her, it was almost as if she just asked him for tea. She did.

”I promise to not poison anything... I simply just want to talk. Nothing more, nothing less.”

The broad man closed his eyes in frustration before opening them to the young witch.

”Only for a moment..”

She smiled at his reply. Anah knew herself. Severus wasn’t going to leave her until later on that night. Past bedtime.

For the last three hours, that’s all the two did. Talk. It was a comfortable conversation. The issues were addressed and let's just say Anah and Severus finally made up after all the years. 

The soft music that was playing in Anah’s chambers filled the room. Severus was sat in front of her bed, cape-less. Around Anah, he could be himself. She was already dressed in her nightwear. Though, since there was a man in her room she made sure to cover herself up with a robe.

Anah sat at the edge of her bed with her full attention on the man. Her heart nearly exploded from the overwhelming sensation she was feeling. It was fifth-year all over again. A simple Ravenclaw falling in love with the Anti-social Slytherin. The thought caused her to smile.

She never noticed that Severus was speaking to her.

”What are you gleaming about?..” He inquired holding the grey mug that she gave him.

She set the mug down to the nearest surface. 

”I'm smiling at you silly..” 

Now he was embarrassed. 

”Severus..” Anah whispered as she stood up from the bed walking over to him. The cup that was in his hand was long gone. She propped herself down onto the Professor's lap as she soon leaned into his space with her hands propped on his chest.

Severus didn't move an inch. He wasn't expecting Anah to move so quickly.

Their faces weren't far apart. Yet the gaze that the two held never broke. The atmosphere was injected with Lust. Anah couldn't help herself. She was never the one to keep her hands to herself, especially from Severus. 

After all, he was her first companion.

”Sev...” Her hum vibrated against his skin as their lips promptly touched.

Severus remained still, phased from her actions. How could you pull away from a moment like this? Giving in to the desire that was reaching him his hands began to lurk up her sides as they then rested there on her waist. 

Anah began to tap into Legilimency to remind her lover of their first time. The steady silence filled between them as the gentle melody soothes the atmosphere. 

”Kiss me..” Her lips rubbed against his while she spoke. Anah knew the effect this had him, It must have been years since he last had sex. With her hands still on his chest, her hips had something else in mind. They were proceeding to move on their own. In the midsts, she felt the rising erection form in the male's pants.  
  
Anah’s robe was removed soon after. She had on a black baby doll lingerie gown, which showed plenty of skin. Her hands traveled up the man's face, forcing him to look at her appearance. The grip Severus had on the woman tightened. 

The Raven headed man couldn't comprehend what was transpiring. 

This all occurred rapidly. Severus faltered at her request with lust overwhelming him. He couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead, she did. 

The couple's lips locked for only a few minutes the kiss was hungry. It was like they were teenagers all over again. Anah moaned into a long and sloppy kiss as she then moved her hands down to fiddle with his shirt.   
  
Severus couldn't focus on the eros he had for her. His thoughts had only made things worse. What if he hurts her again? He came to a complete stop causing Anah to stop as well. The kiss broke leaving the aftermath of it all around their lips.

”Anah.. I.. I must go.” He whispered almost as he removed her from his lap. He grabbed his things heading to the door giving her one last look. 

”Goodnight..”

He bid and left soon after.

Anah laid back on her bed extremely frustrated, both sexually and emotionally.

What did she do? Was she moving too fast? Hopefully, she didn't scare the poor man away. Her mind was wrapped around the affair for the entire night until sleep eventually caught up with her. Now the following day only awaits.


	6. Brief pause.

Hello all! I hope many of you are enjoying this little story that I’m writing. I’m honestly debating if I should continue on with it? Please leave a comment and let me know if you would like to see more! 


	7. 6

Many days passed after the encounter between Severus and Anahstacia. The conversations between the two were always short. Since the duel, Anah kept her promise to him. She did bother the hell out of him, but only to an extent.

Severus on the other hand **loathed** Anah since then. Every time he'd turn the corner there she was. At first, it was irking, until he realized how much he'd _enjoyed_ it.  
  


Anah stood in front of her magical mirror as she finished dressing for the day. It was the weekend, and the classes weren't in session. So it was more of a free day for the students, but for Anah, she had a lot of work to do. When she glanced at the mirror once again her appearance remained the same. She let out a loud sigh leaving her chambers to head to her classroom.

On the walk to the Transfiguration classroom, She encountered only a few students. Of course, being the liked teacher she is, she greeted them all. Before reaching the room she noticed Harry standing at her door. He looked lost almost. 

She approached him.

“Harry?” Anah spoke as the teenage boy quickly turned to greet her.

”Professor V..” he replied calmly. 

“What can I do for you darling?” She asked while entering the classroom ushering him to come inside. He followed after her as the door remained open. She helped herself to her desk now eyeing the young boy who only stood there in front of her. From the looks of it, he seemed uneasy. Like he'd seen a ghost or something. Anah motioned the boy to sit. Her hands were rested on her lap, waiting for him to speak.

"I've come to check on you.." He confessed with a serious face. Anah only smirked. "Check on me? What is there to check love?" 

Harry turned his head before rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, there's a rumour about you and Professor Snape.. and well since you are my favorite teacher... I just cannot understand why you would take a liking to that man.." 

His words were clear to Anah. She merely shrugged her shoulders now grabbing the large stack of papers that were on the desk putting them in the center. "I've told you before Harry, Severus and I go back. Back before you were born.." She made her remark not bothering to look up at him. He got the feeling that the subject needed to be changed.

Instead, he talked about the upcoming Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. She was glad to interject. The conversation lasted for nearly an hour and the bond between the two only strengthened. 

"You know, I haven't seen you with your friends. Hermione and Ron? Where are they?" She asked taking a moment to give her hand a rest from her grading. While Harry was there why not give him something to do by helping her? He only sighed while quill in his hand continued to move.

"They're on the field trip to Hogsmeade..." Anah looked up, resting back in the large chair. "You didn't have a signed formed?"  
He shook his head giving her the now graded forms in return. 

"I wouldn't stress it, darling, think of it as a break from people? You know?" She smiled trying to ease the tension. 

"Professor V!" called a random student as they rushed into the classroom.

Anah's head shot up as she saw them.

"Yes? What is it?" 

"There a fight happening in the Clocktower courtyard!" The student announced, fleeing in a flash.   
  
Not a second wasted Anah along with Harry rushed to the courtyard.

She sped down the halls of Hogwarts arriving soon after. There was a small crowd that was formed with two girls who had seemed to be Slytherins. “Break it up, ladies!” Anah yelled as she quickly moved in between the two.

”You filthy bitch! You stay away from my Gabriel!-“

”Enough!” Anah’s voice overpowered the two students as she quickly made them back away from each other. Turns out the fight was over a boy, as usual.   
  
“For the lack of respect and clear violence.. 20 points will be taken from Slytherin. Now both of you go.” One of the girls still had the ambition to fight. With the girls back turned along with Anah’s, the student pulled out her wand ready to cast a spell.

_”Everte Statum!”_

Sadly the wand was pointed at the wrong person. The next thing the small crowd saw was Professors V’s body being flipped in the air as she quickly fell back to the ground hitting her head in the process. Gasps echoed throughout the yard, after witnessing what transpired.

”What did you just do!?” Harry yelled as he rushed over to the Professor to awake her. There was no response. She was knocked out cold.

“What’s going on here?” All attention went to the Headmaster Dumbledore who was accompanied by Professor McGonagall and of course Professor Snape. There was a silence that filled amongst the teachers as their eyes soon fell upon Anah.

“My Goodness!” McGonagall expressed as she rushed over to the young witch. 

Severus didn’t let his emotions show on his face, but he was bothered by Anah’s well being. But why? He walked over to his unconscious associate before reaching down to check for her pulse.

”She still has a pulse.” He reported to the Headmaster.

”Well, What happened?! Explain yourselves!” uttered the Headmaster as he eyed the two young Slytherin girls, Jenna and Rachel.

”It was an Accident! She was in the way!” Jenna shouted out of pure anger still on about the whole incident. 

”She may have been in the way, Though it is clearly stated in the rules about using spells on teachers..” Dumbledore spoke hastily towards the young students. He then turned to Severus who was still looking down at the unconscious Anah. 

“Severus, Since the two are under your house. They are your responsibility. As for the rest of you, off you go.” All students except for the two that caused the whole occurrence left. Harry did notice the way Snape was looking at his Professor. 

And like that the students were gone. 

”We must take her to Madame Pomfrey this instant!” McGonagall expressed as Severus turned to look at the two students who still stood there. His expression was darker than usual. The young Slytherins were fully aware of this.

”I will deal with both of you later.” His tone was colder and harsh. It was hard to read his face at times, but from the looks of it, he seemed quite angry and... worried? They were sent on their way only in horror to await their punishment. 

The old Wizard turned his head. He saw Severus hovering over the professor's body.

”Severus-” The Headmaster uttered.

”I will take her to Madame Pomfrey.” He interrupted Dumbledore. His gestures were slow. He reached to grab Anah picking her up slowly as he held her in his arms. Her neck was supported by his hand as he did his best not to let it dangle. Her body was close to him as he peered down at the woman whom he _thought_ he used to love. She wasn't light like a feather, but she was still easy to carry. 

The teachers then headed off to the hospital wing.

The walk to the wig was relatively quick. 

Once they arrived, she was placed on the nearest bed and was quickly attended to. 

”We shall leave you to it Madame Pomfrey.” Dumbledore announced as he turned to look at the other two professors. The students would be arriving from Hogsmeade by now. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall were about to leave until they noticed Severus still standing by the bed Anahtacia was placed on.

”Coming Severus?” Asked the obsolete wizard. Severus didn't turn his head to look at him. His eyes were still on her.

”I will stay here. Until she awakes..” His answer was thorough. A smiled peered on the Elder Wizard as he left along with McGonagall.

Madame Pomfrey adjusted Anah’s head, glancing over at the Professor in all black.   
  


”Is she.. alright?..”

”She will be fine, She’s just merely asleep. I say give her a few hours and she will wake.” The nurse addressed the comment to the man as she then dismissed herself from him, going about her business to tending to the others.

Severus couldn't find the words he needed to express how he felt. Why was he behaving like this? Especially towards her? Did he still... Love her? No, who would love a man like him? She would and _did_. His eyes wandered down at the woman until they were locked on her face. Severus was never the man to show is Emotions but around her.. He was able to put his guard down, be himself. Every time he'd laid eyes on the woman, his heart would plunge. Maybe he still yearned forher. 

_Perhaps so._

His thoughts carried on as he went off to find a potion that would wake her up faster. Boy did he already miss her pestering voice..

Not too many hours passed, Anah was awake and fine. Madame Pomfrey told her about the whole Severus situation. It surprised her, out of all people it would be him. She also mentioned the potion he made for her, allowing her to wake up faster. Again, she was stunned by his kind gestures. It was always rare for him to just whip up a potion for anyone.

When Anah saw the time, it was super and everyone must have been at the Great Hall. She collected herself before wandering back to her chambers. There was a headache that ached in the back of her head. It was quite bothersome. When she arrived at the room she noticed a small bottle that was set against the door.

Another potion. 

There was a small note that was attached to it.

**_”Drink this before bed. It will help.”_ **

A smiled peered on her face as she noticed the neat but yet sluggish handwriting. Him again.

”Maybe I should keep this up?” Her thoughts spoke. She did enjoy his attention after all. 

The liquid was quickly consumed. It had a horrid after taste. She merely gaged. But she knew she could trust Severus when it came to potions.

Once she was finally inside Anah changed into a fresh pair of clothes. After all, she did have a long day... Sleeping at least. While dressing, her eyes focused on a picture that was settled on her nightstand. It was of a little girl, she looked about nineish ten. She had curly long black hair, that we're propped up into two pigtails. She had beautiful brown eyes. In the picture, she was smiling, and about two of the child's teeth was missing. Yet her smile, just looking at it made Anah’s day. 

Her smile faded as a sigh escaped from her lips. If only she was given a chance to finally meet her. 

Anah left her chambers and headed straight to the Grand Hall. Surly she was missed.

When she arrived she came from the back that led straight to the high table. She made her way to her seat swiftly playing everything off. She was greeted by a few teachers who've noticed her absence. When she glanced down the table, she realized that Remus was nowhere to be found. Was it a full moon?

She sat back into her chair giving off a gentle sigh. 

”Is something.. Bothering you?..” voiced Severus who was sitting next to her. He was eating at a slow pace. 

”Oh no, It was just a long day. That's all..” She replied taking a sip of her freshly poured drink. 

”You've slept the majority of it.” He shot back causing her to smirk.

”That wasn't my fault you see... Two girls from your house caused this..” 

”You know never to jump in the middle of a Fight Anah.” His tone was the same. She shrugged her shoulders taking yet another sip of the drink.

”Anyways, I wanted to say.. Thank you. For the potions, you made for me.” 

He didn't look at her.

”Don’t mention it..”

She smiled while setting the drink down. 

"Did you miss me at least?"

He shuddered at the comment before turning to give her a look. 

That should have answered her question. He did.

The evening carried on a usual. The students were all dismissed to their dormitories afterwards. All teachers were patrolling until everyone was in their respected places.

Anah stood near the end of the Ravenclaws steps, watching as her house marched up the million staircases. 

Before the last student was able to disappear an intercom came on. Dumbledores voice then filled the halls of Hogwarts.

”All student and staff are required to rejoin Grand Hall Immediately.” His tone was the same but from the sounds of it. This must have been urgent.

Anah looks up to see the changed students now rushing down the enteral stairs in pure panic.

”Professor V!? What’s going on!” A random student shouted out having her full attention.

”I have the slightest idea, now please hurry children. Something must have happened”

Once every Ravenclaw student was front and center in front of Anah, she led them all to the Grand Hall.

On the walk there The Professor was noticing everything that was happening. Hogwarts was going on lockdown. 

All students arrived shortly after. Dumbledore explained that Sirius Black is in Hogwarts. No one is sure how he was able to get in.

”All students will stay in the Grand Hall until the Castle is fully searched. Severus, Flich, Minerva and Anahstacia. I want the grounds of Hogwarts searched thoroughly. I will stay here and watch over the children until then.”   
  
That was only the first wave of staff. 

Anah agreed on searching the West wing since the Ravenclaws house was there.  
  


She left the Grand Hall, withdrawing her wand along the way.

Tonight was going to be a long night after all.


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter. 🥴

The clicking of Anah heels echoed throughout the halls of Hogwarts. 'Somehow' Sirius Black has found his way into the school. It’s already known how he was able to get in. Remus. Speaking of, he went missing. From what she was told by Dumbledore, he forgot to take his potion. So he would be gone for a few days or so.

Still, things weren’t looking so good for either of them.

She paced the dark halls on with her search. What would she do if she ran into him? Fight him? Cry maybe? Who knew.

Her eyes met with a panting that settled on the wall. Since the school is magical, there no doubt that it was alive. 

“Has anyone lingered around this area?” Anah questioned as most of the paintings uttered.

”Why yes M'lady.” 

She turned to an old painting. It was an old man sitting in a rocking chair smoking a pipe. 

”Who was it?” She questioned holding her light wand near the portrait.

The man adjusted his pipe before giving off a cocky smirk.

”Sirius Black M'lady."

She placed her hands on her hips.

”Where did he go?”

The elder man pointed over at the Ravenclaws stairs.

”That way I presume.”

She nodded her head in gestures of thanking him before making her way to the tower. 

Instead of walking.. she started running. But why?

The stairs were literal hell. It took her almost an eternity to reach the top.

She came to the door that stood between her and the common room. The knocker settled there. She gave off a gentle sigh bringing her hand up to knock.

Of course, how could she forget about the riddle?

The knocker spoke.

"Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" 

Anah felt her eyebrow twitch, honestly, no one had time for this. 

"A circle has no beginning." 

The door creaked opened soon after.

"Well reasoned."

Anah stepped into the quiet common room. She held her lit wand up motioning around the room. The moonlight filled the room mostly, so it was hardly needed. While she gazed across the room she couldn't help but embrace the silence that was overhauling it. She noticed a presence in the corner of her eye standing in the veer of the room. It was Sirius. 

He slowly stepped from the darkness into the light unveiling himself to her.

"Anahstacia..." his tone was rough.

She made a face. Mixed emotions were running through her. What would you do if you haven't seen an old friend in 12 years?

"Sirius.." She allowed a slight smile to peer on her face as the two soon walked towards each other to quickly embrace. 

"You've grown.." He mumbled as the two pulled away.

Anah turned her head, doing her best to not weep. Sirius, along with the rest of the Marauder's Crew were brothers to her. Only two were alive.

"I have no words, Sirius..." She mumbled to herself soon walking over to the nearest couch. Sirius stood there, still in his prisoner's clothes. Of course, he didn't have such an elegant appearance. 

"It is alright to not have any..." he enunciates the woman who then turned to him, whipping the single tear she shed. 

"Why are you here.." She questioned with her eyes still on him. She heard him sigh at her question. 

He moved to the settee across from her. 

"Do you believe that I'm innocent?.." His question almost hovered over Anah. 

"Yes, of course...” 

He clasped his hands together as he then looked down at the blue carpet.

”I didn't give up Lily and James location.. it was Peter. Peter Pettigrew..He framed me.. For everything. Their death, the muggles.. Everything..”

Anah cocked a brow with her arms tugged around herself. Hearing him re-explaining the whole situation was anguishing, but he was only speaking the truth.

”But he's dead?..” 

Sirius gazed up at the young woman as he shook his head.

”He is alive.. he's here..in the castle. That's who I'm after..”

But how? The only thing that was left of the man was a finger. 

”Are you certain that he's here?...” she questioned again.

”I’m sure.. I just need a chance.. A chance to confront him..”

Anah was sat back into the confronts of the chair. After all this time, It was Peter who betrayed the Potters.. 

”Where is he?” 

Sirius leaned toward the chair.

”He’s in his Animagus form disguised as a pet.. I've seen him in a picture with the Weasly’s..”

Anah hummed against herself.

”So.. You need to get to him?...”

Sirius shook his head as Anah soon stood up from her seat to extend her hand out to the man.

”I’ll help you...” 

She paused again this time glaring at him. "But only for the sake of my Godson."

Sirius looked at the woman before shaking his head, almost as if he was worried.

”I don't want you to get dragged into-”

”Sirius, shut up and shake my hand.” 

Anah’s face remained the same as she gestured to him to shake her hand.

Sirius hesitate for a second. He knew he could rely on the woman. 

The two then shook hands agreeing on the hunt for Peter Pettigrew.

He chucked a bit as he now tucked his hand beside him.

"You know, Harry Potter is my Godchild as well." 

She rolled her eyes ignoring his statement. Well, after all, he was. 

”I’ll be on the lookout, until then Sirius... Please be safe.. And if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask alright?” a smile peered on Anah's face. The man in front of her stood up to embrace her once more.

”Of course Anah, until then..” 

She turned on her heels now heading out the door.

”And Anah..” Sirius called out as she quickly turned to him.

”Yes?”

”Thank you... For not attacking me.. Honestly, I was waiting for you to do so..” He grinned as his comment causing Anah to roll her eyes and smile.

”It was tempting, but.. I rather greet you with love than hate.. Now go before someone sees you..”

And like that, Anah left the Ravenclaws tower now heading back to the Grand Hall.

Once she arrived the entire hall was silent. There were sleeping bags everywhere. She noticed the Headmaster and a few other Professors standing on the other end of the hall. She must have been the last to return.

She walked past the asleep children approaching the Headmaster. Dumbledores hands were tucked behind his back as he then turned his head towards Anah.

“The west wing is clear..” she spoke making mere eye contact. On both sides of Dumbledore stood Severus and Minerva. 

“Good.. I would desire the teachers to remain here until morning.”

Anah nodded her head now turning to look at Severus. He only returned the look. He knew something was up with her. It shouldn't take that long to search the west wing, or should it?

The night carried on as usual, by morning everything was back on schedule. Classes were delayed a bit, some teachers were able to sleep. On the other hand, Anah didn’t get much.

By the time she hit her third class, she was completely over the paperwork, and sad to say some of the students. 

It was the evening and classes were let out. The big Quidditch game was coming up in no less than an hour. Anah, along with Harry and his two other friends Hermione and Ron were all in her classroom waiting until it was time to go down to the Quidditch field.

“Are you excited?” Anah asked while Harry turned to fix the Quidditch attire.

“No, and Yes..” his voice said it all.

The Professor was sat behind her desk watching the children in front of her.

“You know, your Dad would incredibly nervous before every game..” 

Her comment got his attention fully.

”Really?” 

She shook her head, propping one of her legs up on her desk. She had on muggle clothes. Black skinny jeans with a navy blue turtle neck tucked in. She still had a cape on, but it was also black. As old as she was, she still had insecurity about her body. 

”Oh yeah, James was something else back then Harry..” she smiled adjusting her posture. ”He’d always make it seem like was all calm in front of the ladies, but when he was around us, boy oh boy..” She spoke making a face causing Harry to smile more along with the other two teens.

Hopefully, that was able to ease his nerves.

”It’s time Harry..” Ron called out with his hands in his pockets. Hermione was standing next to him. The two had on their regular muggle clothes on top of their rain attire, there was a storm going on already.

An arrangement was made between Severus and Anah. He would meet up with her before the game started so that they would sit with each other.

The three students left afterward. Anah did a lot of ’mother pampering’ to Harry and the gang before the big game.

The Professor has just finished straightening up until she heard the familiar heavy footsteps marching into her classroom.

”Are you ready?...” asked the tried man.

The man in black just eyed her. He had on his regular attire, but with a clock over due to the weather.

Anah turned around getting Severus with a simple smile. 

”Yes, I am. How were your classes?” 

She started to fix her clothes in the reflection of a window.

She heard the man pacing around, with his shoes clocking in the walk. 

”Those daft dimbos will never get anything right.” He groaned while bringing his hands up to his face in the process. She turned to the man.

”Was it a potion?” She questioned. Her attention was still on herself. She was fixing her hair, along with her face.

"Lupin neglected to take his potion, so.. I was told to overtake his class until he.. returns." Anah heard the annoyance all throughout the man's words. 

"It's not all bad isn't it?" The woman questioned now walked over to the Professor who was now sitting down in the nearest seat. 

"It's quite vexatious if you ask me." Anah appeared behind him with on hand propped on his shoulder and the other gripping the bottom of his chin. 

"You just need to relax.. That's all... How about this.. after the game, allow me to take you out for a drink.." She gave him a charming smile. He watched the woman utterly astonished by her movements. He should have expected it as always. 

"And why.. should I accept this..?" He phased throughout his words. 

She smirked leaning down to invaded his space.

"Because, I know you'd go.. exceptionally with me.." 

He scoffed but he knew she was right. He turned his head now loosening the grip from Anah. 

"Alright.. but.. I expect you-"

"To be on my best behavoir~ I know, don't worry. I'll do my best to not embarrass you~" She teased. The man turned his back somewhat satisfied with her response. The two were then off to the Quidditch game.

It was rather long due to the storms. The teachers were all in one reserved tower. It was raining cats and dogs, but not literally. Anah sat between Severus and Minerva. The had just begun. The players were out, the ball was set and the crowd took place with their roars of support. Anah's eyes were on Harry the entire time. Quidditch was a rough game, but every time she saw him getting roughed up, her anxiety only worsened.

For a point and time, Anah lost track of him. Anah sighed with her hands clenching onto the raincoat that was covering her. Severus eye's quickly looked down to see what the woman was fiddling with. "Something.. frettins you?" He spoke loud enough for her to hear. She glanced at him soon making a face. "Don't you think this game is a bit.. you know..severe?" 

A chuckle escaped from his chest. "You're worried about him?.." She didn't bother to look at him. The rain was dripping off their bodies in the midsts. There were uproars of chatters going on around them. "Of course I am.. I'm his Godmother." He knew this. "Hmph." The conversation ended afterwards. 

The game continued on a usual with the unlike disturbance of the storm. There was a lot of calamity going on. Some brooms were being strucked by lightning and catching on fire, while others.. well.. let's just say some will spend some time in the Infirmary.

The young witch noticed that Harry had been away for some time now. There were too many thoughts going through her head. Feeling like a mother at the moment, worry over buried her. 

"Severus, He's been gone for too long now.." Her eyes soon met with the man who quickly dismissed her concern. He quietly sighed before speaking. "Anah, he's fine." He expressed hovering his hand over hers. For a moment the two went silent. Severus Snape just showed affection. In _public._

He turned his head away, he was in no doubt timid. As soon as he tried to pull away his hand away Anah grasped it keeping it in place. Like mentioned before, he was never the one to show affection, but he was aside himself today.

Anah was just about to utter a word until gasps and screams spread throughout the yard. Someone was falling from their broom. It was Harry. The woman's heart stopped. Before the poor boy hit the ground the Headmaster saved him in the nick of time.

He and the other injured players were quickly rushed to Hospital wing. Anah left as quick as she could to check on the poor qboy.

If it wasn't for Dumbledore.. Well, Harry would have taken a hefty fall.

Anah stood at the edge of the bed looking over the poor boy. He looked.. well. He didn't look so great.

Ron, Hermione and a few other students including the Weasley twins all came strutting in to check on their friend.

”Professor V?” Questioned the chestnut gal, Hermione.

”Hm?” Anah turned to greet the students. 

Hermione went to go sit by the bed while the others hovered over boy.

”Is he alright? I mean, he took a bloody fall.” Ron added gleaming down at his bestfriend.

”How else would you look like if you were to fall 3,000 feet?” Fred added while George nudge at him.

”Yeah, Why don't we push you off the astronomy tower and see how you would look Ron?”

Ron made a face at the two brothers before rolling his eyes. ”Shut up..”

A smile peered on the woman's face watching the interaction going on between the teens. Her eyes soon hit the clock when she had seen what time it was. It was rolling into evening and she had some ’Business to attend to.’ 

Anah gave one more glance at the boy before turning to Hermione. ”Tell him I waited for him, alright?” 

”Yes Professor V.”

Anah bid well to all of the students as the headed to her Chambers to change into something for ’fitting’ for the evening. When she finished changing she glanced into the mirror once more completely satisfied with her look.

When she looked at her she noticed a few tweaks. Her hair was a mess, along with her dress. It looked as if.. hm.. that’s interesting. Was tonight the night Severus would finally give in? The mirror only gave minor hints.

Tonight was going to be something after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked the chapter? Please don’t forget to leave kuddos and comments! More chapters coming soon.


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and some smut ahead. 😉 bUT it’s not too detailed :/ sorry

There was a heavy knock on the door that quickly got Anahstacia's attention. She flattened her dress once more before walking over to the door to open it. There stood Severus. He had on his normal attire.. but.. he looked a little cleaned up. It was noticeable.

”Are you.. ready?..” Severus asked once more as he stood at her door. His eyes were traveling up and down her figure, he merely glanced at her chest but quickly eyed her once he was done... ’examining’ 

Anah peered over at the man before she gives him a sly smirk. Same old Severus, he never changed.

”Eyes up here Mr. If you behave then maybe.. just maybe.. I'll give you a peak..”

Severus disregarded her remark. But he had to give it to her. The woman looked quite _desirable._

She grabbed the pouch that held her money before walking over to him.

”I’m ready~” She announced running a hand through her hair.

”Let remind you.. This is just a simple night out.. nothing more Anahtacia..” He spoked as she rushed by his side to lock her arms. He didn't push her away surprisingly.

A childish giggle came from her. “You say that now~” 

They paced in silence going through the dark halls of the castle. Once out, the couple was off.

The two were off to the nearest bar. Anah persuaded the poor man to visit a muggle bar, and he'd agreed. They arrived quicker than usual thanks to Severus. Once the door was open the two headed straight to the bar making themselves comfortable. 

There was a conversation going on between the two. Anah was turned towards the man with her legs crossed. Her cape was draped across her legs while her drink rested in her hands. Severus only took off his cloak, revealing his usual dress shirt underneath.

They mostly caught up on each other's lives, and topics. 

”So, Are you still.. spying for Dumbledore?” She questioned with her lips pressed against her third martini.

He made no reaction to her comment. She knew that he was, of course, she knew. Anah knew everything about him. And he knew _almost_ everything about her.

”Yes, it's as stressful as it can be..” He added setting down the glass of brandy. His full attention was on her.

”You know, he came to me about the whole double agent thing-”

He glared at her allowing a frown to tug on his lips.

”No.” His tone was serious. Anah simply snickered, leaning back against the chair.

”And what if I've already agreed?”

His face hardened. Why would Dumbledore involve someone whom he truly cared for? But Anah just wasn't anyone to Severus. She was the one. In his opinion of course. 

”Then I will go to Dumbledore first thing tomorrow and tell him to remove you from this-”

Anah scoffed while she crossed her arms. 

”Severus, I’m a grown woman who makes my _own_ decisions.”

He sighed again looking away from her. His eyes foraged across the room full of people.

”And tell me what happens if you get caught?..”

She shrugged her shoulders.

”I won't, now can we please just.. enjoy ourselves, and each other? I can't even recall the last time we did something like this..” Anah added as Severus nodded his head slowly.

”Don't think this discussion is over.” he emphasized.

Anah shrugged her eyebrow before finishing her drink. The glass was sat down on the counter as she beamed.

”Oh I know~” 

A slight smile peered on the man's lips.

He can't say he didn't miss this. Miss the minor moments the two spent together. The talks, the laughs, the solemnity.. Her _smiles._ Severus Snape never would have thought that he would find love again after Lily Potter. But when Anahstacia stepped into the picture, she proved him wrong.

The bar was now winning down. Severus and Anah we're the only customers remaining. The employees working were closing while the couple continued to enjoy the last minutes until the bar had completely closed.

Anah’s laughter filled the entire bar. The conversation landed in memory lane for the two. 

”Oh! I remember that!” She went on with her yammering. ”I almost gave you a heart attack!”

”That should have taught you to never drink any potion that you see fit.” Severus remarked with his hands rested on his lap.

She scoffed.

”I was young you know, you always had random things laid out around the house.” She added.

He tittered sitting back in his chair. He recalled the whole incident. Back then when the two were younger they lived together. Anah was always fascinated with the random things Severus had around the house. Exceptionally with potions. She recalled the memory of her drinking one of the substances on accident.

”For a Ravenclaw, I would reckon you to be wise.” Severus spoke. Anah rolled her eyes tucking her arms under her breasts. The dress under her shifted with her movements. 

”I was clumsy~ And if I may recall.. I couldn't get you off of me during that time.” 

She noticed him stiffen at her statement. The mood dropped for a second after he commented. 

Now she was hitting close to home. 

”Have you recovered..?” He peered at the woman. Her head was turned away from him. 

His tone was delicate. 

”I have. Of course, I think about it almost every day.” A saddened smile formed on her face.

”He could have been 13 years come October..” 

Severus looked at Anah noticing the liquid forming in her eyes. She was apt with her emotions. The miscarriage of their son took a toll on their relationship. 

He quietly took her hand in his. Personally, the man never had the chance to grieve for the unborn child due to him giving into the dark side. 

”It is not your fault..” His words were low, but she was still able to hear him. 

”It’s no one's fault, Severus. We just weren't ready to become parents.. That's all..” 

A comfortable silence settled between the two as they gathered themselves to leave the bar.

How could he forget about everything that they've been through? He wanted to settle down, have a family. Anah was there for all of that to happen. But, life went on, and the two went their separate ways when they didn't see eye to eye.

Once the two were assembled they were off.

The walk back to Hogwarts was speechless. Their arms were locked tightly. Anahstacia's head remained on Severus' shoulder until they've reached her room. They came to a complete standstill as they arrived at her door.

”Thank you.. for tonight. It was..sufficient.” Severus spoke as Anah turned to face him. Her back was pressed against her door. 

”No, Thank you. I enjoyed myself.” Her smile fulfilled him. 

”Goodnight Anahstacia.” He took her hand planting a small kiss on top of it. She peered at the small interaction. 

His lips pulled away slowly as he stood tall adjusting his posture. Anah only gawked at him. She didn't want him to walk away. Not again. Tonight did something to her.

He took a step back to retrieve to the dungeons until a hand intertwined with his.

“Wait...”

He turned to see Anah standing there pulling him close as she shifted closer.

”Would you like to.. stay the night..?” Her question stunned him. He was wordless until she led him inside. One night wouldn't hurt.. Would it?

The door was closed right behind him. Before either of them could touch the bed, they were already touching each other. Sloppy kisses were exchanged while bodies continued to be groped.

”Anah.. we shouldn't-” Anah gripped his chin demanding that he looked at her. 

”I _want_ you.. So, please... Just let me have you..” She mumbled against his lips as her hands ran down his arms.

“At least for tonight~”

As strong as Severus seemed to be, this woman was his weakness. For the remainder of the evening, he didn't question her for another second. Like he had already mentioned, tonight was needed for both of them.

He gave in to his weakness enabling his guard to drop. Anah was pushed onto the bed with Severus hovering over her. All memories were beginning to appear back. It revealed how much he did cherish her, how much he _desired_ her.

His hands extended down to her waist as their mouths intertwined. Small moans escaped from the woman as she did her best to hold back. She didn't want to throw herself at him but at the same time.. This wasn't just any man. 

Severus's hand stopped at the bottom of her dress slowly pulling it back up. Anah had already removed his robe and working on the many buttons that were plastered on his shirt. 

He aligned himself between her legs as he pulled her closer to him. His semi-erection was noticeable. Their lips parted for a second before she was able to fully take off her dress and his shirt. The room was dim and it set the room well.

While laying down Anah had no choice but to eye the man that was on top of her. He only returned the look as he slowly leaned down to her. Face to face, skin to skin. A smiled peered on her face as she brought her hand up to caress his cheek. 

"Do you want this to happen..?" She questioned not breaking her eye contact.

He only grinned.

“Yes. But, only if you allow it to.”

Her actions proved enough.

Their lips intertwined once more. The sexual tension only intensified. His hands were feeling in areas that she was longing for him. The room was saturated with moans and grunts all night long, hopefully, no one had to endure the noises. Hopefully. Both of Anah's arms were bound around her lover’s shoulder as he continued to thrust into her. Their foreheads were pressed against each other while the sweat brewed between them.

"Severus.." That was the only word Anahstacia could make out. The pleasure was overwhelming. The pace was slow but yet fast. Every pound had the woman gripping onto him for dear life. The bed underneath creaked due to the activities that were happening on top. This wasn't just any plain hook up, this was lovemaking. 

“Severus.. Please...” Her moans encouraged his on. He never would have thought this would transpire once again between the two. It was a wish come true almost. His hands planted on the side of her as he kept up with his pace. The sound of skins smacking echoed throughout the entire room. Anah arched her head back feeling his cock stiffen inside of her. He was close.

“I’m.. close...”

Severus couldn’t hold back anymore. His hips came to a stop shutting his eyes in the process. He pressed himself as deep as he could inside her as he finally climaxed. 

His cum filled her as he slowly removed himself allowing his seed to follow behind.

Both Anah and Severus were laid out on her bed cuddled up. The moon was shining through the window that was bestowed above.

Her head was laid on the man's chest as his arms wrapped around her body. She glanced up to look at him before discovering that he had fallen asleep. She couldn't help but smile. Not only did he satisfy her, but he also made her feel complete. 

Sleep soon caught up with her. The morning couldn't come any faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed the chapter? Please don't forget to leave a comment and kuddo! Stay tuned.


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot, plot, annnnnnnnd plot. Enjoy!
> 
> ALSO, All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, the creator of Harry Potter. I only take credit for my character.

The birds outside chirped announcing that the next day had come.

Anah was laid out on her stomach with the cover only covering her bottom. There was warmth next to her. Something she was familiar with. Her arm extended out as she felt around still asleep. 

There was someone there. Her hand landed on the person's face who was quickly awakened. Severus Snape. How could she have forgotten about last night? He removed the woman's hand as he then turned to see she was still asleep, and naked. He was also naked.

It took him a moment to awake and realize where he was. But it was quite obvious. He leaned over to the woman, planting a kiss on her shoulder while his large nose brushed against her skin.

“Anah. Wake up..” His lips mumbled against her skin. She shrugged him off groaning in the process. 

“Hm..” 

He smiled at her reaction. He did miss this. Being able to wake up next to someone you love. He will admit, work and loneliness got the best of him. 

He tried again this time wrapping both of his arms around her, pulling her close. His lips were aligned with her ear. 

“ _My love.”_

Anah was already awake. And she heard him loud and clear. She turned her neck to only see the man looking down at her.

“Good Morning... Love..” She smiled planting a kiss on his lips. He returned the smile. 

“Good Morning.” 

She turned her entire body towards him as she pressed up against him. Thank Merlin neither of them had classes. Her arms wrapped across his neck. They were staring into the eyes of each other again. Only recalling last night's activities. 

A smirk formed on her face as she kissed his bottom lip. 

“You know.. We didn't use any type of protection..”

He scoffed bringing his hand up to caress her long brown messy hair.

“I'm well aware.” 

He knew Anah had used a charm on herself to prevent getting pregnant. She sat up from him allowing the covers to fall from her body. 

He remained there with his eyes stayed on her. She glanced over at the clock seeing that it was past noon. 12:36.

“Lunch is going on.. Do you want to go?” She asked turning over to him. He shook his head now grabbed ahold of her hand to kiss it.

“Not at the present time. But, I do wish to.. discuss somethings..” He added comfortably adjusting his head. Anah cocked a brow turning her body towards him. This must have been important.

“Was it about last night?..” She questioned. What was she afraid of him saying? 

“Yes.” He mumbled, pulling himself up to speak clearly. He still had her hands in his. He looked down as he continued to talk. 

“Anah. Last night made me recognize something. Of how much I still.. care for you.” He paused still not looking at her. His actions made her smile. He was acting like a child, being shy and all. He continued to fiddle with her hand as his words proceeded.

“I do not wish to wake up another day, alone. I'd rather be with someone.. who I love.. and cherish. And Anah, I'm willing to do this with you..”

With his final words, he looked up. When he saw her face he remained still. She had a tiny smile plastered across her lips. Her hands cupped his face as she looked down at him.

“Severus Snape. Are you asking me to date you?” 

He was silent. He shouldn't have asked her, she was going to laugh in his face and call him a fool.

“If so, You should know my answer, my love. I'm willing to start everything over.. Just to be with you." She added while pressing her forehead against his. They shared a moment after her words were exchanged. Finally, they were together at last. 

It took the two another hour to get up and dressed. They parted ways once Anah was freshened up and dressed. They agreed on meeting up later tonight for dinner. 

How else could Anah spend her day? Well grading, of course, she was a teacher after all. She paced down the bright halls of the school with a smile formed on her face. How better can life get? After almost 13 years of being apart.. she was finally reunited with her _true_ love. 

While on the way to her class she walked past some students along the way. Some were concerned about why the professor was so happy and cheerful. Someone must have put something in her tea.

As usual, she ran into Harry. He was accompanied by Hermione, Ron, and also the Rat. Which was also.. Peter Pettigrew. How could she forget? She needed to get the rat to Sirius. Well at least help him get him. 

On the walk to her class, there was a conversation held, mostly by teenagers. 

They mostly talked about the trip to Hogsmeade and everything that happened along with it. Arriving at her classroom everyone entered as she quickly walked over to the pile of papers, which she forgot to grade. Everyone pitched in to help grade of course. The conversation carried on until Harry changed the subject. 

"Professor V. May I ask you something?" He questioned which caused her to look up.

"Of course love, ask away." She replied setting down the quill that was in her hand. All attention went to Harry.

"While at Hogsmeade, I overheard something.. about Sirius Black.." He was mumbling by then.

She cocked a brow curious about where the conversation was going. 

"What about him Harry?.." 

His blue eyes soon met hers. " Well, It was stated that he was.. my Godfather.."

A deep sigh escaped from her. Here goes the conversation she wasn't ready to have with him. 

"Yes.. He is.." She replied as Harry kept his eye contact. 

Ron and Hermione were only lesioning in, Harry had already told them everything.

"And it was also revealed that I had a Godmother as well.."

Anah gave him a nonchalant look. He knew already that she was it.

She leaned against her desk with her arms tucked. 

“And who might she be?” Her words echoed across the empty class. 

Harry kept his eye contact. "It's you. You're my Godmother." 

Anah's features remained simple as she gave off a sigh. She never did come up with a way to explain to Harry that she was his Godmother. How would she have said it? The boy barely knows anything about her. She brought her hands up to her face eyeing the boy back. He was silent. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned. She shrugged her shoulders as she resumed back to grading. She felt guilty almost.

"It would have been revealed in due time Harry." When she looked up at him, she noticed the look of disappointment written all over his face. It was better if he hadn't known to begin with. 

He said nothing more after this. The teens stayed no more than ten minutes until they were gone. She sat in silence for the remainder of the evening. The event repeated in her head. Why didn't she tell Harry? 

' _I was just protecting him.. that's all..'_

Her mind spoke, which eased her nerves a bit. 

Hours past and Anah hasn't heard a word from Severus. 

She glanced up at the clock that was plastered on the wall across from her desk. It was almost evening. Maybe she should go look for him? 

She settled the graded papers on one side of her desk as she got up and went off to search for Severus. 

When she checked the dungeons he was nowhere to be found. It was odd almost. Where could he have gone? 

She gave off a long sigh before turning her heels to leave out of his cold and empty classroom. Now to think of it she hasn't see Remus all-day and heard no words from Sirius. Maybe.. No. They couldn't have been there. After all these years.

The only other place she could think of was the Shrieking Shack. Remus was always sent there due to his ailment. 

They had to have been there. Now out of the dungeons, Anah headed directly to the Shrieking Shack. 

It took her no less than five minutes to get to the other side of Hogwarts. Once she arrived in front of the weeping willow she used a curse to freeze it in place. She entered the tree, unharmed making her way down the dark cave. It was almost impossible to see, but the light on the other end made her way clear.

She slowly walked down the cave soon picking up the voices that were echoing around here.

As she got closer, the voices grew louder. Her hand slipped into her cloak quickly retrieving her [wand.](https://pin.it/quCud1E)

“I could do it you know...”

That sounded like Severus? Anah paced slowly up the stairs as the conversation went on. The shack creaked at every given step. Thankfully no one was paying attention.

The hall felt like almost an eternity. Before she could enter the room the commotion in the room changed. 

“Harry what did you just do!?” Ron exclaimed as Hermione expressed alongside him.

“You just attacked a teacher!” 

Anah rushed into the room as all eyes landed on her. Her wand was still in her hand as she glanced over to see that it was Severus who was attacked. 

“Anahstacia..” Remus uttered as she quickly ignored him turning to Harry.

“What. Happened.” 

Her tone was almost dark. Remus nor Sirus spoke. The two were more afraid of her than James. 

“I- I can explain.” Harry couldn't fix the correct words he wanted to say. 

She would deal with him later. 

Anah turned her heels now looking over to Sirius. “Where is he, Sirius? Peter Pettigrew.”

“He’s dead isn't he?” Harry questioned as Remus caught his attention.

“He is not, not until you've recently mentioned that you saw him on the map.”

The boy still had his wand pointing over at Sirius who stood in front of the broken bed, which Severus was on.

“The map must have lied-”

A frustrating looked formed on Sirius’s face.

“The map never lies! Pettigrew's alive. And he's sitting right there!” His voice raised while pointing over to the rat that was being held by Ron.

Ron’s face was distraught. “Me!? Are you bloody mental!?” 

Sirius groaned in frustration. 

“Not you, your rat!”

All eyes landed on the rat that was settled in the boy's lap.

“What! Scabbers is a family pet! He's been in the family for 12-”

“12 years! That an extraordinarily long life for a common rat don't you think?” Sirius added while Harry extended his wand up at the older man.

“Prove it.”

Anah stood in front of the Shacks doors watching everything unfold.

Sirius went over to Ron before snatching the rat out of the boy’s hands.

“Don't hurt him!” He exclaimed as Hermione did her best to calm Ron. 

Sirius sat the rat down as soon as he drew his wand. The rat sprinted off making it difficult for Sirius or Remus to transform him. 

With one quick move Anah simply pointed over at the Rat as he then transformed into a person. 

Peter Pettigrew.

When he came to his senses he soon noticed the people surrounding him. 

"Remus? Sirius?" He questioned dumbly as he then noticed Anah standing near Harry.

"Anahstacia! My friends!" He exclaimed still in a rat-like manor. His hands were held up to his chest, teeth chittering. He was about to make a break for it. Before he could run to the room's door he was soon stopped by the other two men who had their wands up aimed at him. 

Pettigrew's head flung around until his eye's caught on Harry Potter.

"H-Harry! Look at you! You look so much like your father!-"

"Don't you dare." Anah's voice threw the poor man off with her wand penetrating his neck. 

"How could you!" Sirius shouted watching him stagger over to the dust-covered piano. 

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort didn't you!?" Remus questioned with his wand still aimed at him.

Pettigrew began to whin due to his guilt.

"I-I didn't mean to! He was going to kill me! What would you have done!-"

"I WOULD HAVE DIED!" At this point, Sirius couldn't control his anger anymore. 

Pettigrew was thrown against the wall with both men standing in front of him, wands at the ready.

They were going to kill him.

"Since Voldemort wouldn't kill you, we will!" Sirius proclaimed.

"Together!-"

"Stop!"

Harry stood from behind his Godmother as he slowly began to walk up to the pair. Remus turned his head fully frustrated.

"Harry.. This man-"

"I know what he is.. but.. We will take him to the castle.."

Pettigrew's sobbing face began to praise Harry. He slowly crawled to him kneeling at his feet."

"Bless you boy!"

"Get off!" He shrugged kicking him off as soon as he stepped away.

"I said we'll take you to the castle, after that, the Dementors can have you." 

Pettigrew's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Horror took over his body as he quickly began to beg. 

"Please! Anahstacia! Don't let them kill me!"

His eye then went over to Anah who was watching from afar. Her hands were tucked under her chest with her wand still sticking out. 

Her mixed eyes glared him down. "I have no control over this Peter. You're choices brought you to this end." 

Her words sounded wise to everyone that was settled in the room. It was clear she was angry. Yes, it was Peter's fault for giving Harry's parent's location away. But he didn't kill them.

"Up with you." Remus announced grabbing ahold of Peter with a firm grip around his arm. 

“Sirius, take the kids and leave. Remus, Help me escort Mr. Pettigrew to the castle.” 

On Anah’s command, everyone did exactly what she said. The only remaining people in the shack was Anah, Remus, Peter and an unconscious Severus. 

Anah left Pettigrew with Remus as she walked over to the broken bed to awake Severus.

“Sev.” She called out leaning down to shake him awake.

“He’s out cold Anah. Let him be.” Remus added as she looked back at him. 

“I can't just leave him here Remus. Go, I'll be right behind you.” 

He sighed quickly grabbing hold of Peter as they left the shack.

Anah pushed away from the broken pieces of the bed that had fallen. She looked down at her asleep love as she quickly smiled whipping the debris off of his face.

"Severus. I know you're not asleep." She mumbled with her hand plastered on his chest. 

He shifted slightly slowly raising up to see Anah sitting at the edge of the bed. While raising up, the dust fell off of his clothes. He clearly remembers what happened.

His face was half red. It was noticeable he was angry. 

Anah brushed the side of his jaw removing one last piece of debris from his face. 

"Are you okay?" She asked with her hand still rested on his face. 

His face remained neutral.

"I'm fine. Where's Potter.." It didn't even sound like a question. It was deadlier than anything. Anah cocked a brow as she removed her hand from his face. Well, that didn't do anything. 

"Severus, he's a boy-" She implied with him interrupting. 

"Who used a spell against me!" By this point, he was up from the bed clearing himself off. 

The woman stood up quietly walking over to the shack's door. 

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Her question threw him off a bit.

"I.am.not." he phased throughout his words. 

"Well, I think you are. You need to apologize." 

He groaned turning away from her. He was acting like a child, and she loved it. Well sorta. 

"Apologize? Anahstacia. Really? You know this will never happen. And that's the end of it." 

Her eyes rolled at his opinion with her arms tucked under her chest. 

"Whatever Severus. Go, I'll be out soon." 

He gave Anah a mere look, turning his feet to leave her in the room alone with his cape mounting behind him. The echo of his shoes soon faded of making it know he was gone. 

She paced around the gloomy room for a moment. This place had far too many memories for her. A frown formed on her lips as she too turned to leave the room until something caught her eye. There was something crumbled up and crushed in the small dingy sectional that was settled against the wall. 

As she grabbed it, she noticed horrible handwriting written on the back.

**_"June 14th, 1976."_ **

When she flipped the picture over her emotions got the best of her.

It was a picture of the Marauders (James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius.) including Anah, and Lily. Her fingers stroked over the faces that were there. Only four remained alive. Which was soon to be three. 

She pocketed the picture for Harry. She should give this to him instead of keeping it, after all.. He never got the chance to thoroughly meet his parent.

**_"HARRY!"_ **

His name rang in her ears like a bell. Harry must have been in trouble. Anah's body began to move on her own as she sprinted out of the Shrieking Shack off to her Godson's rescue. So many thoughts had gone through her head. Was he hurt? Heaven's, was he dead

Merlin helps us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed it? Please don't forget to leave a kuddo and comment if you don't mind. Thanks for reading and stay tuned.


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i ever say Happy New Years? oof, Happy New Years guys! enjoy the chapter.

**_HARRY!"_ **

_His name rang in her ears like a bell. Harry must have been in trouble. Anah's body began to move on her own as she sprinted out of the Shrieking shack off to her Godson's rescue. So many thoughts had gone through her head. Was he hurt? Heaven's, was he dead?_

_Merlin helps us._

Once she was out of the Whomping Willow she froze in place seeing what all had happened. 

Remus had transformed into a werewolf, and Pettigrew was nowhere to be found. 

Her head turned over to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione all standing behind Severus... He was.. protecting them.

The snars of Lupin caught her attention quickly. Her hands gestured up in front of her as she quickly tried to gain his attention.

"Remus... This isn't you.." She spoke as the werewolf began to step forward. His form didn't bother her, but the fact that her dear friend was suffering did something to her. 

"Remus." She almost whispered. 

His snarls grew louder as he shuffled closer. Before he could strike, a black dog appeared out of the blue attacking him from aside. 

It was Sirius. Anah quickly transformed into her animagus to help him. Werewolf Remus was very excessive. His swings were strong. Though his attention was on both, Anah still became his main target after she had bitten him. 

The snarls of the Wolf, Dog, and Jaguar had the three students in parallel. This was happening.

Overwhelmed the werewolf took one final swing that sent the other two animals flying down the hill. 

"Anah... Sirius!" Harry yelled pushing aside Severus to run after the three.

The potion's master tried his best to reach after the boy. 

"Get back here Potter!" He was gone before he could blink again. Emotions never showed on his face, but Severus was surlily worried about Anah. He couldn't just leave the students, although if he wanted to. He could. 

She had to take care of herself, otherwise, he wouldn't know what to do if he'd lost her too. 

Both Severus and Hermione helped Ron to the hospital wing while Harry chased after his Godparents. 

The fight between the three carried on. Scratches and shrieks filled the atmosphere while the body of the animals collided. This wasn't something Harry needed to see. Sirius, also known as Padfoot was holding the werewolf off as long as he could. He took more damage than Anah. 

His body was beginning to go out. He grew weaker after every attack. The werewolf was about the strike again. Sirius had enough hits already, and one more could kill him. From the corner of her eye, the transformed Professor sprang into action before attacking Remus from aside. He clawed her during the mix, which caused her to yell from the injury. 

"Anah!" The teenager caught the attention of the monster that was soon in front of him. The drool was rolling done the sides of its chin. This was no longer Remus, but only the monster inside of him. 

There was a noise from a distance that caught the werewolf's curiosity. With one final snare, he sped off disappearing from the scene. 

Harry ran down to Sirius first. He was already transformed into his human form. But he wasn't responding. Anah on the other end was holding her stomach. The hit took a toll on her. 

“Harry..” Her voice weakened as she stumbled over to the young man who quickly helped her stand up.

“We have to go.. Before the Dementors come..” 

He shook his head refusing.

“But you're bleeding... And Sirius is-”

She moved past the boy quickly going to help up the injured Sirius. 

“I’ll be fine. But we must hurry Harry. Help me take him to my chambers..”

He agreed. Harry propped Sirius’s arm over his shoulder as the three then went back to the castle.

Anah made sure to look out for the Dementors. After all, they were after Sirius. Once they arrived in her Chambers both Harry and Anah quickly laid Sirius down on her bed.

Harry stood to the side of the room watching his Godmother heal his Godfather.

Who would have ever thought the world's wanted man, and the world's greatest witch would turn out to be his godparents? 

Anah sat on the side of the bed with her wand settled in her hand. She waved it around Sirius’s body mumbling charms that quickly healed him.

This only went on for a matter of minutes. Once done, the healed man opened his eyes looking at the first person he had seen.

“Anah..” His shaky voice called out to her. She only smiled down at him. Her hand brushed against his face as she quickly pulled away. 

“You're lucky I know my spells, Sirius.” 

His weak laugh filled her heart. He was thankful. “Have you seen your face?..” He questioned bringing his hand up to trace over the marks that we're plastered there. 

“Of course I have. Now rest, you can't hide out here all night long.” 

Harry observed the room he was standing in. From the looks of it, Anah had plenty of pictures of people settling on her desk. Maybe it was of family members? He slowly walked over examining every image. 

He saw a picture of his parents. It was bewitched. They were together with Harry waving. They looked so happy together. He moved on to the other pictures that were there. Out of the six, he counted only four stood out to him the most.

The picture of His parents and himself. The one of Anah and Severus Snape. Which looked quite odd, it had seemed as he was forced to take the picture. But yet, he was.. smiling? There was also a picture of a woman who looked just like Anah, but she had black hair and dark brown eyes. In the picture, she was holding a baby. He only wondered what that was about.

The last picture was of a little girl. She had long black curly hair that stopped at her shoulders. Some hair was up while the rest rested on her shoulders. She was smiling, and she seemed happy. Her eyes were glowing. She had a mixture of dark brown and hazel eyes. 

He picked up the portrait turning over to see the written words on the back.

_"_ **_Can't wait to meet you.”_ **

His attention from the picture soon turned over to Anah. She was doing a healing charm on herself. 

“Professor..” Harry spoke settling the picture back on his place.

“You know, you don't always have to call me that.” She smiled before hissing after a sharp pain hit her chest.

“What may I call you then?” He only eyed her actions.

Anah threw her ripped cape off of her body as she then traced her wand over her wounds.

“Whatever you wish Harry.” She hissed throughout her words as she continued.

He watched in awe as her injuries began to heal.

“So.. if I wanted to.. I could call you.. Godmom?..” He questioned as she turned to him. But now her injuries were clear, but the marks remained on her body. The pain still ached in her chest and face. 

“Yes, but.. Not everyone must know Harry.” 

He shook his head, she was right. Everyone didn't have to know. Once she was strong enough she gathered herself together, along with Harry and Sirius as they went off to the Clocktower Courtyard. 

Once they arrived the three had seen Hermione. She was standing near a large mythic animal by the name of Buckbeak. It was a long story.. 

Hermione caught sight of the teen as she quickly ran over to hug Harry. She must have missed him. Sirius turned to Anah.

“How could I ever thank you?..” A grin formed on her face as she glanced over to the teenage boy.

“You know what I want Sirius.” 

He did indeed. She wanted the two to have a steady relationship. 

“I’m working on it..” He said with a smile shaping on his face. 

“Go.” They exchanged a long hug until he whispered something in her ear.

“Take good care of him Anah, at least until I can clear my name.” 

She shook her head while the embrace extended.

“Take care of yourself please, and don't ever forget to write.”

He pulled away slowly as he shook his head.

Anah turned to Harry and Hermione.

“Don't stay up too late.” 

They both shook their heads. 

“Yes Professor..” They announced in unison.

“Also Professor V. Professor Snape is looking for you.”

“And where might he be?” She questioned with her hand still rested on her stomach.

"With Dumbledore." 

So they must have been in his office.

With a final wave, Anah was off to the Headmaster's study. The halls of Hogwarts were quiet. It was unusual for her since she was used to it being full of students. She got slower to the entrance of his office. She noticed her reflection beaming off of the windows that stood across from the statue. 

She looked ragged, and if she was to walk in now. Well, it wouldn't be good for her. She chanted a spell that allowed her appearance to change back to her usual form. Though, the gashes from Lupin were still there on her face and body. The pain radiated off of them.

She stepped onto the stairs that led up to the office. As the stairs moved she caught sight of three people standing in front of Dumbledore's office. 

She entered the office quietly with all eyes quickly fixed on her. There stood Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Severus.

"Ah, there you are." The elder wizard spoke with his hands fixed behind his back. 

Once Severus laid eyes on her, the poor man nearly exploded. He noticed the cuts that were formed on her feature. It was bothersome to see them on her delicate features.

He cleared his throat as his eyes stayed on her. 

"Severus..” She whispered taking a few steps towards him. His hand came up to trace over the markings that were settled there, but he remained quiet. The two heard the elder witch and wizard mumbling amongst themselves with a smile plastered on their lips.

“Finally together, at last, are we?” Minerva remarked which caused Severus to cringe. Dumbledore’s chuckle.

When it came to his personal life, he was never the one to show affection in public. Yet, it made a difference whenever he was in front of the Headmaster or Minerva McGonagall. But he remained the same old Severus.

“Let us go..” Severus's words echoed throughout the room while he eyed the two elders. Anah agreed. With a final nod, she bid the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall a goodnight.

Severus and Anah left soon after heading down to the dungeons instead of her chambers. Once arrived Severus forced her to sit at his desk while he went about to find some potion. 

“Love what are you doing?” She questioned but hissed after one of the scars began to open back up. 

He remained silent as he went through his things. The sound of items being pushed around scorched throughout the room. Anah remained still with her hand rested on her chest.

When he turned around he showed her a container that was filled with some substance.

“Where are the wounds..?” He questioned with his eyes settled on her.

“There on my chest, but you don't have to-”

“Remove.. your shirt..” 

Anah complained.

“Severus, I'm fine-”

“Your not. The wounds aren't fully closed.. And I wouldn't want you getting sick, or worse allowing these wounds to become permanent.” 

He settled the container on the desk still giving her a look.

She had no other choice. Severus wouldn't let her leave until she was fully recovered anyway.

She stood up from his desk chair walking over to him. Like asked, she unbuttoned her shirt laying it across his desk.

He grabbed the container, opening it. He scooped a handful of gel out of it before setting it back down. 

“It will only sting for a bit.” He announced.

He brought up his gel covered hand over her chest as he applied it over the wounds. As expected she hissed his slightest touch. It did hurt after all.

The wounds healed almost instantly. He used his thumb to rub the remainder of the gel on the cuts that were there on her face. Once he was done he placed a small kiss on the woman's forehead as he then pulled away.

“Better...?” 

“Much.. Thank you.” She smiled.

It felt so much better. The benefits of dating a potions master.

While Severus went to clean his hands she quickly grabbed her shirt to put it back on. 

She stood there in front of his desk awaiting his attention.

“Severus?..” 

His back was turned against her.

“Yes..?” 

“How would you feel.. If I stayed here.. for the night?” She questioned as he turned to her. A gentle smiled formed on his face. Thankfully, she was the only one that was able to see this affectionate side of him. 

“I wouldn't mind. I enjoy your.. company..”

She peered at his comment. 

His hand intertwined with hers as he soon led her to his chambers. He seemed almost eager. 

She must have been in for one hell of a night. After all, it would have been much needed.


	12. 11

The end of the Semester came quickly for Hogwarts. All students were sent home. That included Harry. He remained in contact with Anah through letters. The relationship between the Godmother and Godson has strengthened ever since then. Merlin, she had so many letters from the boy, she lost count. 

Harry wasn't the only person that kept in touch. Sirius Black kept his promise to her, he wrote both Anah and Harry. She knew about his whereabouts _most_ of the time. At the moment, life was perfect for Anah. At least that's what she thought.

The past two summer months went by like a breeze. It was like it never happened to begin with. 

Anah was settled in her chair, legs crossed. She had a book in one hand with her cup of coffee in a mug in the other. The home was cozy a usual, but, there was a dramatic change. First things first. She wasn't in her home. Anahstacia was a proud resident of Spinner End. Which is also where Severus Snape lives. 

An agreement was made between the two back in the spring, if Anah felt comfortable enough, She could move in with Severus. Funny thing, He's the one who insisted on it. 

The raven headed man entered the small living room with two letters in his hand. 

When he walked towards her she caught him in the corner of her eye. 

He smelled like old books and oak. "Finished with your book?" She questioned with her eyes still glued to the words of her book. 

"Yes. How far along are you?" His words were soft. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips which then caught her attention. She gripped his chin planting yet another kiss. 

"I'm halfway there." 

His smile radiated off of her. "Two letters came in the post today." 

She sat her book at the nearest table. "From whom?" 

He sat in his chair which was seated next to her. "One is from Potter." His tone changed every time he even mentioned the poor boy's name. 

"Oh~ Here, give it to me." He handed the letter to her as she quickly opened it. 

She read through the letter quite fast.

"Oh.." She sat the letter on her lap as she glanced over at Severus who only returned the look. 

"What is it...?"

"It's nothing love, just some... teenager stuff.." A slight scoff rolled from his lips as he soon handed her the next letter. 

"Teenagers." 

She chuckled at his response. "You know, you can't act like this when we have children.." 

He didn't bother to reply to her comment. That conversation wasn't held between the couple just yet. It was something that needed to wait. 

"And who is the next letter from?"

She opened the letter unfolding it to see the short message. 

"Well, what does it say..?" Severus questioned with his hands settled on his lap.

_"To my dearest sister._

_The time has come for us to meet again, at last._

_I've held my end of the bargain for you. Now it is time for you to repay me._

_The month with come sooner than you think, and_ **_she_ ** _will be there also._

_He will see presently, and the truth will unfold._

_Till then._

- **𝑀𝑎𝑦𝑘𝑎𝑦𝑙𝑎𝘩 𝑉.**

The last of her words fell off of her lips like jello. It was her sister, the last person she would expect to write to her.

Severus narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the letter that was in her hand. He reread the letter multiple times. He glanced over towards Anah again before making a face.

"What.. is she talking about?" 

She brought her finger up to her mouth to nibble on it. 

"She's mental Severus, I wouldn't even acknowledge it."

He cocked a slight brow setting the letter down in his seat as he looked down at the nervous woman. 

She was hiding something from him. It was quite bothersome. He moved on with the day as usual. But this did irritate him, from what he could recall.. Anah was never the one to hide secrets.. was she?..

July swung into August and then came September and not much later... October arose.

This school year was dedicated to the Triwizard Tournament. The school was still to presume as normal. 

The Grand Hall of Hogwarts was filled with students and staff. It was the day before Halloween and a feast was being held. There were more tables than usual where the teachers sat. Since the guests were arriving, more room was needed. 

The students settled down not long after as the Headmaster caught their interest with his speech.

“This year Hogwarts will play host to a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament.” 

Gasps and whispers spread throughout the hall. He silenced them with the movements of his hands.

“During this time, a single student gets to represent his or her school in a series of magical contests.” 

Harry was settled amongst his friends, Ron and Hermione as the speech went on. 

“More of this with be explained later, But now, please join me in welcoming these lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!” 

The door swung open to present the young girls in all blue pacing into the Grand Hall. There were about seventeen of them. The entrance was dramatic in the opinion of Anah. She sat next to McGonagall with Severus standing behind them. 

Once the girls were out of the way all eyes landed on the large lady who strode down the aisle. Madame Maxime, the Headmistress of the school. She was accompanied by two people. A woman, and a child. 

_There she was. Maykaylah Vaneraries._

Anahstacia's younger sister. Well, she was younger by a few months.

Anah’s eyes glued to the blacked headed woman. She was an average height woman. She had long black [ hair ](https://www.seekpng.com/png/detail/789-7897480_i-will-doing-photoshop-editing-daily-10-images.png) with regular brown eyes. Her appearance was simple. She had on a light blue [ suit ](https://images.app.goo.gl/bprDVxgJUFjNUoh98). That way she would still blend on with the rest of the girls. She had worn a smirk on her face ever since she entered the room.

The two locked eyes for a very long time. 

**_‘Hello, sister.’_ **

A loud voice sprung in her ears. The two sisters had a unique connection. They were able to communicate through mere eye contact, or even in the presence of one another. Anah on the other hand **despised** this. 

She remained silent. Her eyes shifted down to the girl that stood next to her.

Ivory Aria. 

The young girl soon caught Anah’s gaze. She gave a mere wave before allowing a smile to present on her lips.

She looked happy to see her, almost. 

Once the next entrance of the Durmstrang Institute was settled, everyone was seated in their respected places. 

The Beauxbatons gals were sat at the Ravenclaw table, while the Durmstang boys settled in Slytherin.

“And now, let the feast begin,” Dumbledore announced with his hand stretched towards the students. The food appeared on the tables as the feast did indeed commence.

There was a table that sat in front of the High table where the Ministries of Magic sat.

The staff of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstamg all settled at the high table. On the right of Dumbledore sat Madame Maxime, McGonagall, Igor Karkaroff, Anahstacia, Severus, and Maykaylah. 

As the feast went on, Anah remained silent the entire time. She kept her thoughts to herself due to her sister's nagging. 

There was a conversation held between the seven. 

“Ah, Professor Dumbledore, it is good to see you again." Madame Maxime spoke with her french accent. Her words were directed to the Headmaster of course. 

"As to you, Madame." The elder wizard's hazy voice answered.

Anah remained quiet. Ever so often she would say a few words, but her sister would interject whenever she felt the need to do so. 

"Anah, my dear, you've changed the last time we saw you hm? Demoiselle May wouldn't stop talking about you." The giant lady said as she turned her head towards Anah.

Anah didn't look up at the moment. She paused with her eating setting her utensils on the brim of her plate. "I'm still the same ol' Anah, Madame Maxime." She grabbed the napkin that was plastered on her lap as she brought it up to her face. 

"I wonder. What all has May told you, Madame?" She questioned with her eyes still on her.

Maykaylah cleared her throat allowing yet another grin to form on her face. 

"Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas toi-meme?" (Why don't you ask me yourself?"

All heads turned to Maykaylah, except for Anah's. She couldn't bear to look at her without lashing out. Merlin, did she **resent** her. 

"Et Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te faire foutre?" (And why don't you go and fuck yourself?) She slowly turned her head to meet eyes with the younger broad. 

"Anah!" The French woman called. Many of the teachers that sat amongst them were confused about what was transpiring between the Vaneraries sisters. Severus was quite aware of the situation. Anah never had the best relationship with her sister. Maykaylah, as they would say, was the favored child. While Anah, well. She was the rebel.

A loud scoff came from the black-headed woman as she brought her drink up to her lips. 

"Baise moi? Dit celui qui ne peut pas garder les jambes fermées. Père n'a pas élevé de salope, Anah." (Fuck myself? Says the one who can't keep her legs closed. Father didn't raise a slut, Anah.) May's tone was menacing.

Her comment caused some of the teachers to gasp. Guess some of them could understand french? 

Severus remained still. He glanced over to see Anah staring at her utensils. He couldn't tell if she was upset. Her face was always hard to read at times. One of the many things the couple had in common. 

"Hm, is that how you want to act? All right then." Anah murmured. She got up from the table throwing the napkin that was on her lap down on her seat. She turned to Maykaylah as she then began to speak. She got the attention of the teachers again, but also caught some of the students. Harry included.

"You have exactly three minutes to meet me in the dueling room. If you don't show up, I'm beating your ass right here in front of all of these people."

She gave one final look at her as she left the Grand Hall, heading to her designated area.

Silence settled upon the teachers. Maykaylah finished her drink quite quickly, it was like she was anxious to fight Anah?

"Madame, Headmaster. If you will excuse me." She stood up from her seat giving the two a slight bow. 

"I recommend sending someone from the hospital wing, either way, one of us will end up.. terribly injured." She paced out of the hall heading to the dueling room. 

Confusion sat amongst the teachers. They were going to duel. But, this wasn't just any duel. 

This would be a duel, to the **death.**

Instead of Harry focusing on his friends, he was too interested in what was going on at the High table. 

"Harry?" Hermione called. Hermione and Ron looked at him dumbly. 

"Yes, what?" He replied.

Ron shrugged an eyebrow. 

"You zoned out again mate. Everything all right?" He question, stuffing his face.

"Oh, yeah. Did you guys see Anah, and the other woman leave? They looked alike you know.." 

Hermione snickered which caused Ron to laugh as well. 

"That's Professor V's sister Harry. Everyone knows that." 

He shook his head and hunched his shoulders. 

He had the slightest clue. 

There was a large blast that came from a distance from the castle. That caused the whole Hall to go into turmoil. 

The doors of the Great Hall busted open as the caretaker, Argus Filch came strolling in.

He ran funny through the aisle before he met half way with Dumbledore.

"Mr. Filch, what seems to be the issue?" The wise man asked curiously. 

"Headmaster, we have a problem in the Dueling room." 

His voice was loud enough for all the students to hear. 

Not a moment later, the entire Grand Hall made their way to the Dueling room. 


	13. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ploooot

There was pressure mounting in the air.

Anah was standing on one end of the table while her sister, May, stood at the other.

"Tired?" The younger witch asked holding a pose with her wand gripped in her hand. Anah scoffed.

"Not at all." 

Their spells struck once again causing the things around them to ricochet.

The purple and blue rays collided as the light from it radiated off of the walls. The breeze that was formed was strong, so strong, it had the two women striding in place.

With the flick of May's wrist, she cast a spell that caused her sister to lose balance. Anah fell backward losing her wand in the process.

A loud laugh roared from the younger sister.   
"I knew you lost your touch. You're getting lazy on me Anah." She stated as Anah remained on the ground. 

The doors of the Duel room swung open. There stood the teachers that were seated at the High table.

Dumbledore dismissed the students off to their dormitories beforehand, including the guest students. This was something none of them needed to see. But, there was one student he allowed to come.

Ivory Aria. She would play a big role in setting this fight between the Vaneraries sisters.   
May's attentiveness turned to the people that had entered the room. 

"Ah, come to see the show?" Her back was now turned against the 'unconscious' Anah.

"As you see, I'm winning." She stated. Some of the adults were pretty surprised. The greatest witch of all was defeated by her sister? No, that can't be.

"You know she's not unconscious." Ivory spoke catching everyone's attention.

May placed a hand on her hip as she looked down at the girl.

"Oh really? And why would you say that?"  
Ivory pointed over to the woman who stood tall with her wand settled in her hand.  
Anah smirked. 

"Because I'm standing right here."

Maykaylah jerked back to see that Anah was still standing. It caught her by surprise.

" _Everte Statum!_ " This spell caused Maykaylah to go flying back, knocking her off the table.   
As usual, Anah won.

She stepped down from the table as she walked past the teachers to stop at the foot of her sister.

May groaned from the pain it caused in her back, she wasn't all that young.   
She looked up to see her older sister hovering over her.

"Yeah, yeah you won." She scoffed rolling her eyes as she turned her head away from her.   
Anah extended her hand down to her as a long sigh escaped from her.

"Shut up and take my hand May."

The black-headed witch eyed her as she took her hand standing up in the process.

"I hate you," May said.

Anah pulled the sister into a tight embrace, with a smile plastered on her face.

"I hate you more, and never greet me like that again." She mumbled against her ear as the two pulled away.

A dumb look was formed on some of the Teacher's faces.

What just happened.

A smile peered on the older wizard's face.

"That was highly expected from the two of you," Dumbledore retorted causing a chuckle to escape from the sisters. 

Severus peered at the young girl who stood near Madame Maxine. He couldn't help but notice the features she had. She looked almost like.. Anahstacia.

His eyes paced back and forward between the girl and the woman. He didn't want to make an assumption just yet. But, he would bring this up with her. 

"Now, If you are done. I would like to see the three of you in my office."

He pointed over to Anah, Maykaylah, and Ivory. 

Everyone left the room except for Anah and Severus. She paced over to him with her arms bound behind her arm. 

"Is something bothering you, my love?" She questioned as he stood there looking down at her.

"No." He replied with a lie as he brought his hand up to grasp her chin softly.

She gazed into her lover's eyes. Something was indeed bothering him.

"Are you sure Severus..?" She questioned again with a frown now forming on her face. He bypassed her question now pressing his lips against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The grip he had around her was tight. 

His actions were confusing a first, but, Anah only played along with it.

She extended the kiss. Her hands cupped his cheeks as pulled away to press her forehead against his. Anah was only a few inches shorter than Severus, but it never stopped them.

“We will talk about it once I get back, alright?” She consulted bringing her thumb up to trace against his bottom lip. He agreed with her word.

The two parted ways afterward. Anah headed straight to Dumbledores office. Once she arrived she saw her sister and the young girl Ivory seated before the Headmaster.

She entered the room quietly as her gaze remained on the child.

“Maykaylah.” Dumbledore ushered at the woman. 

May turned her body towards Ivory who sat there with her hands settled in her lap.

“Ivory, meet Anahstaica. Your _mother.”_

The girl sat up from her seat as she eyed Anah.

Anah peered down at her with a gentle smile formed on her lips.

After almost twelve years, Anah was finally able to physically meet her daughter. 

After her first miscarriage, Anah conceived once again. But this was after the separation between Vaneraries and Snape.

Severus wasn't informed of the child, nor anyone else. Anah kept her daughter a secret ever since she found out that she was expecting.

The only souls that knew of the news were the Vaneraries family themselves. Her father, Jayhen. Her mother, Mally. Her sister, Maykaylah, and her oldest brother, Adrien.

The time of Ivory's birth was also the time of the First Wizarding War. Anahstacia was a key member of the Order of the Phoenix. She fought while she was pregnant. But this also made her a top target for the Death Eaters since the Dark Lord fancied her for her power. 

Ivory took a step towards Anah, which quickly pulled her out of her thought. 

“I can't believe it's you..” Ivory muttered as she threw herself into the open arms of her mother. Her tears spewed down her face as she clenched onto her.

Anah took notice that she was emotional, just like her. Her lip quivered as she held back the true sob she wanted to voice. 

She brought her hand up to the back of Ivory’s head as she tugged her close to her chest. Anah’s emotions eventually got to her. She hid her sobbing face into the top of her daughter's hair.

The cries of the two echoed throughout the entire office. Ivory pulled away first. Her hands were still wrapped around Anah’s waist. 

“You look like your father.. except.. You have my eyes and nose..” 

Anah mumbled allowing a sad smile to form on her lips. She brought her thumb up to wipe the remainder of tears off of Ivory’s face.

“Where is he?..” She questioned.

A sigh escaped from Anah. Here yet another conversation she wasn't prepared to have. She glanced up at her sister, who was only watching. 

“He’s... not here at the present, my sweet.” Her gaze fell back to the preteen. 

“Aunt May already told me.. everything.. and.. I'm not angry..” Her words were soft and low, but low enough for Anah to hear.

“You aren't?” She cocked a brow.

“No..” She shook her head pulling away from her.

It was almost odd. If was in her shoes, Anah would have been furious. 

“What all exactly.. Did your aunt show you?..” 

Ivory bit the inside of her cheek turning away. Her hands were in front of her as she fiddle with her fingers.

“Not much..” 

May cleared her throat getting the attention of both. 

“I told her that you would show her your memories.”

Anah shook her head stepping away from the group. She started to pace in place.

“I don't think she's ready for that..” 

May scoffed while rolling her eyes.

“Dumbledore, please tell her what you told me.” 

He merely adjusted his head. His gaze was towards Anah. 

“My dear Anah. It is best that you reveal them now. If you wait any longer, not only would the consequence backfire on yourself, but it will also play effect on Ivory’s relationship with her father.”

She sighed bringing a hand up to her face.

This was all too much.

“Alright.. alright..” 

She gave into defeat. It was best if she showed her after all.

She paced over to the Pensieve with eyes settled on her. She brought her wand up to the side of her head extracting one memory from herself. Once done she placed it down into the magical bowl. 

“Come here, love.” Anah ushered towards the child. 

Ivory walked towards the Pensieve that settled in the corner. 

She placed both hands on the sides of the bowl as she gave one last look at her mother. Once her face hit the surface she was soon snatched into the memory that would reveal the truth.


	14. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omf thank you guys so much for the love and comments, I'm physically crying I thank everyone so much for their support. 💙 Enjoy!

**_Twelve years ago._ **

Ivory appeared in what seemed to be a room. It took her a moment to realize where she was. The room was dark, but it was surrounded by burning candles that sat all over.

A noise caught her attention as she soon turned to see a woman propped up on the bed. In her arms laid a newborn.

It was her mother Anah, and herself when she was a baby.

Anah was cooped up against her child placing multiple kisses against her cheek.

“You're so beautiful my little _Princesse.”_

Her lips mumbled against the baby's forehead.

“My little Ivory..” 

Anah praised her baby.

“Ivory Aria Vaneraries **Snape**. It fits doesn't it?” She snickered while she spoke to her child.

A smile peered on the girl's face as she watched the moment happen. From the looks of it, Anah seemed happy with her. She caught the very last, last name. Snape? Why did it sound familiar? 

The doors to her room opened rapidly catching Ivory’s attention. About five people marched into the room. There stood her grandfather, grandmother, aunt, and two house-elves that served the Vaneraries.

“Anah.. It's time my love.” Mally spoke with a quiet voice as she settled next to her daughter. Anah held on to the child tightly.

“I-I’m not ready to let her go..”

Jayhen, her father gave a vociferous sigh. It was clear that he was upset. It was written all over his brown wrinkled face.

“Anahstacia. I've given you three days to say your goodbyes to this child. Now, we must do exactly as we planned and send her off with Maykaylah. It's the only way we can keep.. this situation.. Under control.”

May stood near her father as she slowly began to walk to Anah.

“Anah, come on. We don't have time for this.”

She shook her head again as the tears soon formed in her eyes.

“No, she's my baby, my responsibility! I can't let her go... Severus-”

“Must.not.know. It's bad enough that you've cultivated with that half-blood.” Jayhen expressed with his hands tucked to his sides. He stood there emotionless.

“Jayhen, you've said enough,” Mally uttered as she glanced back at Anah. 

“My dear, you have to let her go..”

The tears began to stream down her face. She couldn't let her child go. Not now, Merlin, not ever.

Even within three days, It showed Anah how much she truly loved her child. 

May’s hand grasped down to gently pull the babe away from Anah.

“No..”

She still held onto Ivory as her mother grabbed her arms to pull her back.

“Anah, please..” 

“No I-I can't.. That's my baby.. I can't lose her! I can't lose another child!” She whimpered still fighting with her sister. May eventually grabbed whole to the child as she wrapped her tight in the clothe that was containing her.

“Please give me my baby back!” Her weep grew louder as she shifted out of the bed with her mother still holding her back.

“Maykaylah, take care of her..” Jayhen spoke giving his youngest daughter a look.

May shook her head at his command.

“Enrona, Berius.. Take them to.. you know where..” 

“Yes, Master Jayhen.” The older elf bowed in respect ushering Enrona to come along. In a blink of an eye, the four of them were gone. 

Anah was becoming a sobbing mess as she held herself in full distraught. They took her away.

“Why.. Why did you have to take my baby!”

“That Half-blood child?.. She will do nothing but bring dishonor to this family Anahstacia. You know this.”

“She’s an infant! She knows nothing! All you care about is bloodlines! You don't know what she will become when she grows up. Hell, you can’t stop me from going and getting her back right now!”

Anah shot back causing the older man to frown. It was obvious that his daughter wouldn't let this go.

“Maltevin Hasbro.” He muttered. He cursed Anah.

“Until the child turns Twelve. You will not see her. Only through photographs, violate this. You **die.”**

Bitterness coursed through her veins.

“Drop dead.”

The words fell off of her lips like nothing. How could he?!

His face remained the same, unbothered.

“You will leave this house by dawn. You are to never set foot in this house **again**.”

The memory was beginning to fade. Ivory watched as their faces withered into nothing bringing her back to reality.

She stood away from the Pensieve turning to see Anah standing on the side, waiting for her.

“Do you.. understand now..?” Anah questioned hesitantly after catching her daughter's gaze. There were tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her waist once again as she let off a soft sob.

“Mom.. I'm so sorry..” She whispered into the woman's shirt.

“It’s not your fault, my love.” She brought one of her hands up to the back of her head, holding her child close.

“It’s done and over with..” She murmured which caused Ivory to pull away again.

“So.. This Snape man.. He's my father?..”

Silence filled Anah.

“Your Mum will explain all of this later neicey, Right now let's get you off to sleep. But first, let's gets you sorted into your house.”

It was mentioned over letters between the two sisters. Ivory would become a student at Hogwarts and live with Anahstacia after the curse had ended.

“Dumbledore, if you would be so kind and do the honors..” May replied.

Ivory was ushered to a seat once again as the Elder Wizard approached her, holding nothing but a hat.

It was soon placed on her head.

“Hm..” The sorting hat expressed.

“I’ve seen a mind as wide as yours before..”

It continued.

“Ah yes, I know exactly where to place you, **Ravenclaw!** ”

Sweet and simple. It's like Ivory was a replica of Anah. She had yet to show her father's traits.

“Perfect..” Anah smiled as the hat was soon removed from Ivory.

“Off we go Iv, We have a big today tomorrow.” May ushered at the child. Ivory gave one last hug to her mother. Anah placed a gentle kiss on her head.

“Sleep well my sweet, I will see you in the morrow.” 

“Love you mom..” 

“I love you more, my _princess..”_

Maykaylah and Ivory left the office soon after leaving Dumbledore and Anah. He returned the hat to its proper place as he then turned to the young witch who stood there. Lost in her thoughts.

“Albus. How do I tell him?”

He settled at his desk with his attention on her.

“It will come fluently, my dear. Do not fret. Now, if you don't mind.. There are things I must attend to.” 

“Goodnight Sir.” 

“Farwell, Anahstacia..”

She bid him a bow leaving out of his office now heading down to the dungeons. The heart in her chest was pounding. How would Severus react? Would he leave.. again? Maybe she should wait? Give it time Anah. It will be reviled in due time.

She arrived in the dungeons quicker than she thought. She stopped in front of the door before giving out one gentle sigh.

“I’ll tell him.. eventually..” 


	15. 14

Anah strode into the darkroom soon catching the attention of Severus Snape. 

The room was dim. Since it was shared, Severus allowed Anah to make a ‘few’ adjustments to the room.

She silently walked over to the dress robe that was settled on the corner. She started to undress. After all, she did duel today.

“What did Dumbledore want from you?..” 

Severus asked breaking the silence.

She didn't turn to look at him. 

“Oh, nothing.. He just wanted to introduce me to someone..” 

She grabbed the clothe she used for her shower soon wrapping them around her bare body.

“Was it.. the girl?..” 

Anah turned to Severus who stopped in his tracks.

“Yes..”

He gave her a simple look. 

“Hm.” He resumed back to his grading as Anah walked over to the bathroom that was connected to the room.

Good thing he didn't ask a lot of questions.

Her shower was rather slow. She took her time washing away her pain and regret. It was always difficult recalling that memory. But, Ivory knows the truth. That's all that matters.

Once Anah was done and dressed she entered the room once again. Severus was already in bed. The two exchanged nothing but pure silence. She laid on the right sight of the bed facing the wall. While he laid near the door.

While adjusting in bed his arm wrapped around her waist as he shifted closer to her body. His face rested on the crest of her neck as he held the woman tightly.

“Is there something... you wish.. to tell me?..” 

His question was weak. Almost as if.. no.. He can't know. Not now at least..

Anah didn't turn her body but merely shifted her head towards him. “Yes, there is..” She mumbled against the forehead that was against her lips.

“I love you, Severus Snape. Now please, let me sleep.. Today was.. perplexing...” 

His hum vibrated throughout her body.

He only agreed with her. The two eventually slept. At least one of them.

\----------

The next day came rather quickly. Since the other two foreign schools arrived, Hogwarts continued with their studies. 

Classes have just let out, and Anah had just finished straightening her room. A first-year Gryffindor successfully and accidentally turned another Slytherin student into a cup. As proud as she was, given that it was the child's first time she eventually had to turn the student back. 

As she thought over the mere memory that happened not too long ago two figures approached her room. 

The door to the classroom creaked open as May and Ivory entered.

“Hi, mom.” Ivory greeted with her cheered look. She had on the Hogwarts uniform with her house's badge plastered on her chest.

 _Ravenclaw._ Just like her mother.

“Hello, my sweet. How was your day?” 

She walked over to her desk setting the book down that she carried in her hands.

“Extremely over it..”

Her comment made Anah chuckle.

“Already? But it’s only day one..” 

May pulled a chair up to her sister's desk. 

“Hogwarts is much different from Beauxbatons ..”

“Mhm..” Ivory chimed in as she leaned onto her aunt.

Anah huffed shrugging her shoulders.

“You’ll get used to it lovely. Now, what's your next class?”

Ivory pulled out the paper that had her classes written down.

“Potions.”

May turned to look at her sister. Anah hummed to herself pacing around.

“As expected..” 

Ivory sat the paper aside now sitting in the nearest seat. She looked over the Professors name multiple times sitting in thought. What would he think of her? Would he like her? 

“Mom, could you.. tell me about him?..” Ivory questioned again getting Anah’s attention. 

She looked towards her with a simple smile. 

“He’s.. unique in his way-”

“Unique!” May blurted out as she soon started to laugh.

“Oh, that's a good one...” 

Anah rolled her eyes overlooking the younger sister was she then lowered down to Ivory's level.

“Why don’t you try and introduce yourself?.. But.. I will give you this mere warning.. He's not much of a talker.. and he can be a bit.. harsh. All in all my love, just be yourself.. Don't let him or anyone else intimidate you.. Alright?” 

The prep talk helped Ivory. She nodded her head in agreement. She was going to be herself and nothing more.

“Are you going with her?” Anah questioned May who sat at the desk next to Ivory. Her arms were crossed and she wore a smug on her face.

“Of course I am. Where else would I go?..” 

Anah turned her back against her black-headed twin as she walked over to the board that stood in the corner of the large class. 

“Why don't you stay here and help me with my last class. They're Fourth year's..” 

May cocked a brow. She knew what she was doing.

“You don't want me to see Severus.. don't you..?”

“No, I don't.. I don't want you causing any drama.” 

Anah’s eye twitched at the comment. Why must she be a smart-aleck?

May smacked her lips as she turned towards her niece. She was working on some of her school work.

”Fine, I’ll stay...”

”Good, the only you’ll do is sit at the desk and remain quiet-“

”Or I can just interfere with the class and ruin your day?~” May peered causing Ivory to chuckle at her side comment. 

“May, please just shut up..” 

Not too many minutes later Ivory soon left for potions class while her Aunt and Mother stay behind.

She clenched onto the books that were in her arms. Since classes were switching, Ivory got caught in the mix losing her way down to the dungeons. She had to admit. This school was much bigger than her old one.

The crowd of students intensified causing the poor girl to drop everything that was in her hands. As the other students carried onto their classes, one girl, in particular, stopped to assist her.

“Need any help?” The blonde student asked.

Ivory glanced up at her allowing a small smile to form on her face.

“I don't mind..” 

The blonde bent down gathering up Ivory’s book quickly handing them to her. She was able to glance at Ivory’s name before giving off a soft hum.

“You're a Vaneraries?” she questioned as Ivory shook her head.

“Uh.. yeah... I am..” 

The blonde extended her hand out to her.

“I’m Catalina.. Catalina Malfoy.. But you can call me Cat.” 

Ivory accepted her hand keeping the smile on her face.

“I’m Ivory Vaneraries..”

“Pleasure..”

Ivory heard of the Malfoys, at least from the thoughts of her Aunt. They were a pureblood family, just like Ivory’s. 

“So..” Cat caught the attention of Ivory.

“Where are you heading to?” 

Ivory showed her schedule to the girl who soon took it.

“Postions, Hm? I'm heading there too..” 

“Would you like to.. walk with me?” Ivory questioned as Cat shot back a smile.

“Sure..” 

On the way to potions class, the two pre-teens managed to spark up a conversation. Ivory learned that Cat was also twelve. She was a Slytherin and the complete opposite of her family. She rammed on about her family and mostly how she was the spoiled one. 

At this point, the girls were speed walking since the classes were so far away. Once they got down to the dungeons, they slowed their pace as they got closer.

“I've talked the majority of the way.. Tell me more about yourself?..”

Ivory clenched onto her books. She had to admit, she was never the type of child to talk about herself. But, they were also getting closer to the Potions class. And Ivory was becoming nervous. 

“Well um.. I grew up in France..” She mumbled making it hard for Catalina to hear.

Cat noticed Ivory’s behavior. It was confusing almost.

“Are you okay?...” She asked. Ivory's head quickly turned to her. “Oh! Me? No! I'm fine, totally fine. I'm just so nervous about this class..”

Cat chuckled at her comment.

“Why? It's just Professor Snape? I mean, I can understand. He is scary.. and mean.. and over the top.. But overall, I like him?”

Ivory stopped in her tracts in front of the Postion Classroom door.

“But doesn't he favor Slytherins? I'm a Ravenclaw-”

“Which is almost like a Slytherin.. You'll be fine Ivory. Now come on before we're late!” 

Cat walked in first leaving Ivory by herself.

Ivory stood there allowing her anxiety to get the best of her. After all, this is her first time meeting her father.. Who.. doesn't know that she exists. Now that's what she thought about it.. It sounded depressing.

As she fought with herself for a moment she entered the room eventually causing all eyes to fall on her. 

“Over here Ivory,” Cat called out getting her attention.

She rushed over to the seat that was next to her setting her stuff down in the process.

“Are you sure you're alright? You look like someone just killed your dog or something..”

“I'm fine, promise.”

The door to the potions room soon closed causing all eyes to fall on the figure that just entered the room. There he was..

Severus Snape, her father.


	16. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor errors, sorry! I'm going through and changing them!

The Postions Master marched into the gloaming room going straight to his desk now turning his heels to face the class.

From Ivory's perspective, he did look a bit.. mean. There was no smile on his face, not even a simple grin.

No one noticed the paper that was settled in his hand. Severus started calling out roll.

“Helana Ledspong..” 

His voice was clear and low, almost as if he was whispering. He moved onto the next name.

“Catalina Malfoy...”

He went on with the list calling about 12 names. Once he spotted Ivory’s name he paused. 

“Ivory _Vaneraries..”_

She rose her hand slowly catching his attention, along with the rest of the class.

His gaze towards her was confusing. His face soften as he quickly turned away from the class to go back to his seat.

So she also was a Vaneraries? But he wondered, Out of the three children.. Who was her parent? He shook out of his thoughts as he spoke.

“I want everyone to take out your books and turn to page 10.. We will start this class with a simple potion and move on to bookwork afterward..”

He didn't look up to address the class as he spoke. Although everyone did remain silent. The turning of books filled the atmosphere until the last page flipped.

The students sat there waiting for their instructions. It was a long and awful silence for a moment until the teacher finally arose from his desk again.

“The person that is sitting next to you will be your partner from here on out..” He announced as he continued.

“For today's assignment, I want everyone to brew the Wiggenweld Potion. The instructions are in the book. You have exactly one hour to do so. Now, get to it." The class got up from their seats, taking their book along with them as they went over to he labs. 

Ivory and Cat choose the lab that was closer to the back, forsake purposes. 

“Are you ready?” Cat asked settling the book between the two girls.

Ivory took her glance off of Snape, whom only returned the look.

She allowed a smile to form on her face.

“Ready..”

\-----------

“Good Afternoon class...” Anah greeted the students as her gaze struck everyone there.

The class greeted in unison. “Good Afternoon Professor V.” 

A smile formed on her face.

“Since we have a few guests in our class, I've decided to let this period, become a free period. So, if you have anything to work on I advise that you get started..”

There was a sigh of relief spreading across the class no wonder Anah is one of the best teachers.

“So, I'm sitting here for nothing?..” May blurted out getting Anah’s attention. She rolled her eyes as she turned her head towards her younger sister.

“No. You're going to sit there, shut up and help me grade.” 

Her comment caused some of the students to laugh. 

May grinned, sitting up from the large oak desk as she turned to her sister.

“Wanna duel again?..” 

The eldest sister bit the inside of her cheek as she walked past her going to her desk.

“Please shut up, May.”

“Anah..” she nagged trialing behind her.

“I don't want to grade, Can I please do something...”

Anah didn't glance up at her sister. Instead, she focused on the papers that were there in front of her.

“You could do one thing.” She gasped as May turned to her excitingly.

“Yes, what is it?”

Anah leaned to her sister, cuffing her hand around her ear.

“You could shut up..” 

Anah snickered at her actions as her sister pushed away from crossing her arms in the process.

“ _Chienne_..” (Bitch.) 

“I know I am, now help me grade these papers, please.”

Defeated, May pulled up a chair near Anah’s desk as she sat down grabbing of the papers that her sister handed her.

There was chattering going on amongst the class as they worked on whatever assignments they had. 

‘ _So.’_

Maykaylah’s voice sprung in Anah’s head as the two worked in silence.

‘ _What May, you know we only communicate like this.. If it's important-’_

_‘It **is**.’_

Anah huffed turning her head away from May with her head still looking down at the papers.

‘ _Then what is it?”_

May’s lips turned into a smirk.

 _‘When will you tell Severus? He probably knows by now, don't you think?’_ She hummed against herself. 

“May, stop taunting me.” She mumbled low enough for her to hear. 

May returned the comment.

“Then what are you afraid of? Why won't you-” She stopped midsentence before giving Anah a certain look. She continued the conversation in their heads.

‘ _Why won't you tell him Anah? It's not like the two of you are back together.’_

Anah turned away from May not bothering to respond to her statement.

May gasped quite loudly gathering attention from the working class.

“No. You. Didn't. Anahstacia!-”

“May, Oh my Fuc- God! Would you stop?!” 

The grin that rested on her face widened.

“Oh, Father is going to love this..”

Anah turned her gaze back to her sister. Her look was cold.

“You won't mention anything to him. Do you understand?.” 

The younger sister shrugged her shoulders, picking up the quill to help finish grading the papers.

Harry shrugged Ron who was turned around talking to Hermione. 

“What was that about?” 

“I have the slightest..” Ron commented bringing his hand up to the back of his head.

“Haven't you heard the rumor, Harry? About the girl?” 

Harry turned in his seat to face Hermione.

“What girl?”

“Ivory Vaneraries,” Hermione said in a whisper.

Harry and Ron had a confused look on their face.

“Another Vaneraries? How many are there?” Rom exclaimed causing Harry to roll his eyes.

“No one knows. But, she's the daughter of one of the two.” The three glanced up at the Professor and her sister.

“I only wonder who..” Harry mumbled resuming to his work.

\---------

Potions class was going well for both Ivory and Catalina. 

“Alright, last step.” Cat mumbled as she traced her finger over the text.

“Take the potion away from the heat and allow it to cool, when it is cool its ready for use..” 

Ivory glanced at the book then back at the cauldron.

“It’s supposed to be blue right?” Ivory questioned as Cat shook her head.

“Yes, that means we're done.” She mumbled giving the potions a few stirs.

There was a large explosion that happened in front of the class as Severus stood there with a frank look on his face.

“Next Mr. Carsile, pay attention..” His voice was cold. He grazed through the aisles going around grading everyone's potion.

He stopped in front of the two girls' lab desk. “And what do we have here...” He said as Cat turned her head to look at Ivory.

“Oh, um.. We've finished our Postion Sir..” She trembled throughout her words causing the man to give her a look. 

“Hm.”

The girls noticed that he has a feather in his hand.

“Once.. I drop this feather.. and the potion remains the same.. the two of you will pass..”

He then turned to look directly at Ivory.

“If not, then you will fail.”

Ivory shook her head. She had to admit, he was intimidating. Her mother did warn her.

He brought the white feather up above the cauldron letting it go soon afterwards.

The three watched the substance consume it. Nothing happened. The girls succeeded in making the potion. 

A small grin formed on the man lips now tucking his hands behind his back.

“Flawless..” He mumbled stepping away from the two.

Both Cat and Ivory looked at each other with excitement written all over their faces.

“You know, we make a good team.” Ivory added as Cat playfully nudged at her.

“Then that means we'll become great friends.” 

Her smile settled on her. 

She made her first friend. All by herself as well.

The bell rung soon after.

"You all are to write a report on the potion that was done in class today. It is due by tomorrow." He dismissed the students. The remainder of the day was held for another feast. After all, The Triwizard Tournament is happening.

"Say Ivory, what are you doing afterwards?" Cat asked while she gathered her belongings.

"Um, I'm going to go look for my um... Aunt." She mumbled as she too grabbed her belongings. 

"Mind if I tag along?" Catalina questioned while Ivory turned her head. 

"How about we meet up later on? We do have the remainder of the day to do whatever.." 

Cat only smiled. 

"That's fine with me, Let's just hope my brother doesn't tag along.." She joked before waving off. 

"Meet me at the Library!" 

And like that the girl was gone. 

"Will do.." Ivory mumbled into a whisper. 

When she looked around, everyone had left. Expect for the teacher. He was at his desk, grading. He didn't even noticed that she was still there. 

Ivory hesitated for a second. Should she.. talk to him? Maybe.. tell him? ‘Hey.. I'm Ivory.. You're daughter, nice meeting you..’ No, no. Regardless, she wanted to meet him. After all, yesterday was her first time meeting her mother. 

"May I help you with something?" The man questioned with his face still glued to the papers.

Ivory froze. 

At this point she didn't know what to do.

"I, um.. yes... My name is Ivory-.." 

"Vaneraries.. yes. I know.." He said with his non-shallot tone. 

Ivory clinched onto her books quivering in place. Why was she so afraid? Just tell him!

"I.. like brewing potions. In fact, At my old school.. I was a top student." 

He still didn't look up. Why was this child bothering him? 

"So?.. Join the Potions Club. You will fit in. Now, If your done.. I have things to attend to." 

He turned to look at her once again. 

She had a nervous look on her face. It reminded him of Anahstacia.. That's.. odd.

"I, um... wanted to tell you something.. actually.." 

He shrugged his brow as she then caught her attention. Severus raised himself from his desk now pacing down to stand only a few steps away from her. 

"Yes, go on..?"

"You see.." She stopped as she looked down at the mans shoes too afraid to look up. 

"I'm your-"

**_"Wait!"_ **

Anahstacia called out catching both of their attention while she rushed into the darkroom. She approached the two quietly.

"Anah. What are you doing here?" Severus questioned with his eyebrow still arched.

"Severus, _there's_ something I need to tell you.."

Her heart was beating at a fast pace. 

"Well.. Ivory love sit down.. You need to hear this too.."

Ivory obeyed as she sat in the nearest seat. 

"Severus.. a while ago after my miscarriage.. I conceived again." 

He stood there speechless, emotionless. Which of course caused Anah's anxiety to shoot up. 

"Do you remember.. the last night we spent.. before.. we separated?"

He slowly nodded his head. Of course he remembered.

"Well.. What I'm trying to say is.. Ivory's my daughter.." 

He still didn't move. Not even an inch. Ivory glanced over at Severus. She couldn't make out what was wrong with the man.

"And.. Severus.. You're-"

"Her _Father_." He uttered taking his gaze away from her now looking down at the preteen. 

"T-That's what I was trying t-to tell you.. Please don't be upset.." Ivory murmured as she shot up from her seat to stand in front of the man.

His eyes followed her every move. His hands were settled down by his side.

"How.. old are you?" He questioned as she looked down again. 

"12.." 

Severus turned to Anah who only looked away. "Run along, we will.. talk.. later on." Anah cocked a brow confused at Severus's response. "You wan't me to.. leave?" She questioned. 

"I didn't stutter." 

She bit the inside of her cheek as her gaze soon fell from him. She'll give him that, after all.. he did have the right to be upset. 

Anah turned towards Ivory as she then went over to kiss her head. 

"Meet me at my class.. once you're done.. Alright?" 

"Yes ma'am..." 

Anah gave one final look at Severus.

"Please don't blame anything on her-"

"Anah, leave. Please.." 

She settled with defeat leaving soon afterwards. 

Severus looked down at Ivory with a simple look. 

"Sit.."

The young child sat at his command, worried about what would happen next. Would he yell at her? Or worse.. disown her..?

She sat there awaiting for the man's next steps. 


	17. 16

Severus crossed his arms under the black cloak that shielded him. 

"Did she.. explain why she kept you from me?.." Severus asked. His tone was soft.. and he sounded.. pessimistic?

“She did.. It wasn't her fault.. She showed me her memories. You see, my grandfather cursed her..” Ivory paused testing the waters. 

Severus paid attention.

“If she tried to see me.. She would have died. So, she kept everything a secret along with my family. My Aunt took me and raised me as her own.

There was a frown tugging on his lips.

“So.. why.. are you here now?..” He questioned.

Ivory fiddled with her thumbs looking up at him.

“Once I turned twelve.. The curse broke. And.. I was finally able to meet her, in person at least.” 

“Hm..”

He remained silent for a moment. Which caused Ivory to worry.

“Please don't be upset.. I just really.. wanted to meet you..” She muttered as the he then flashed a hesitant smile at her.

“I am not upset Ivory. I am only concocting this.. situation. That is all..” 

She stood accepting his smile as she rushed to embrace him. Her arms were bound around his waist while her face dug into his clothes. He smelled of oak and cider.

“Thank you..” There was liquid forming in her eyes. This was overwhelming for the young child. First, she met her mother. And now, she met her father. The tears trickled down her face as her arms tightened around him.

Severus remained still observing her every move. Yet, something compelled him to return the hug.

He pulled the child into a gradual embrace. It was still unbelievable.

He was a father..

After all this time? 

The two stood there silently before she finally pulled away peering up at him.

”You know.. your not all that bad..” She spoke with a weak smile forming on her lips.

”Oh? I’m not?...” He grumbled giving her head a soft rub.

”Not at all..” 

There was nothing left to say afterward.

Severus escorted Ivory over to Anah’s class as they managed to hold a decent conversation. Ivory mostly talked. When they entered the only thing the two noticed was Anah shuffling in place, nervously ranting to her sister. 

“Hi, mum..” Ivory stated as she stepped away from her father going over to her aunt.

Severus' eyes never left Anah's.

”Hello, my sweet...” She spoke quietly turning her head away from Severus' stern gaze. 

He waited silently. That meant he wanted to talk.

May stiffly turned towards Ivory who only returned the look.

”Let’s leave the two, shall we?” 

The young girl shook her head as they quickly left. “Have a place in mind?” The aunt asked as Ivory shook her head again.

”The library..”

May grinned.

"That'll do." 

Once the door was shut behind them Anah turned her back against the man. 

"Severus, before you say anything.. please just let me explain.." 

"Explain what Anahstacia? That you've kept a child from me? A child that's 'supposedly' mine? 

Anah shot the man a look. Her face formed into a frown.

"Supposedly? What are you trying to say? You don't think she's yours?" Her tone changed almost instantly. 

"I.. have my doubts.." 

His words struck her. Did he believe that Ivory wasn't his? As far as the woman can remember, Severus was the only man.

She narrowed her eyes, turning her head away from him. 

"Sit down." Her command was demanding, but Severus simply ignored it. 

"No. I want the truth Anah." His arms crossed under his cape. His face remained emotionless. 

"That's what I'm trying to do. Now, sit. down."

A sigh escaped from the man as he gave into defeat. He pulled a chair up as he sat down in front of her.

Anah’s back was still turned against him. She took a deep breath later exhaling afterward as she slowly turned around to face him.

“What are you.. doing?” He questioned with his eyebrow arched.

“Showing you the truth..”

Their eyes met rather quickly. Anah didn't need a wand to perform Legilimency. Just mere eye contact.

The two remained quiet during the entire process. 

After about 5 minutes of mind digging, Anah was the first to break eye contact.

“Severus, I'm so sorry..” There was a cry forming in her. She felt horrible, but at the same time, it mostly wasn't her fault.

Severus sat there lost for words. So, her father was behind this. 

He stood from his chair slowly approaching Anah. Her back was faced against him. There were many words Anah could describe how she was feeling. 

Severus' hand gripped onto her shoulder. He pulled her into a tight embrace. Her sobs were now muffled, while she dug her face into his chest.

His chin rested on top of her head while he held her.

It wasn't her fault. He couldn't blame her, nor Ivory.

“It’s alright..” He murmured against her hair.

Her arms bounded around his waist, accepting his embrace.

”It is not your fault my love..” He spoke trying to sooth her nerves.

While he held her, his hand ran up and down her back. He adjusted his chin now using his fingers to lift hers. The tears were still streaming down her face. 

“It’s not?..” She whimpered feeling his thumb run against her face to wipe away the tears.

“No, It is not. Don't waste another tear on this my love. This will not change the way I feel about you.. or Ivory..” 

She moved into another hug. Why did he always know what to say.

“God I love you..” 

He smiled kissing the top of her hair.

“And I love you...”

Her head creaked up once again as she gave the man a gentle kiss. 

He accepted it. His grip tightened a bit as he pulled the woman closer to his body.

“You know, I'm surprised how Ivory turned out so far..”

Severus comment caused her to chuckle.

“She the complete opposite. But, I can say she has a soft side. Just like me..”

Anah was right. Ivory did have a won't wide just like her, which was good. 

His forehead pressed against hers.

“And she's beautiful, just like you.” 

She giggled at his response. 

“Of course she is~”

Anah, nor Severus noticed the figures that had entered her room. 

There stood Harry, Ron and Hermione. They weren't that far away from the two.

“Bloody hell!” Ron exclaimed causing both of the professors to pull away from each other.

“Ron, Harry, Hermione! What are you doing in here?” 

Anah’s face twisted into a frown. Severus on the other hand was turning red. The man had never felt so embarrassed.

“It’s lunchtime Professor. Didn't you forget?..” Hermione asked doing her best to avoid Severus dark gaze.

“That does not give you the right to barge into this classroom.” The male's voice was cold. 

“So it's true then? Not only are the two of you together. But the girl, she's your daughter.. Isn’t she?..” Harry asked while adjusting his glasses bypassing what Severus said.

A heavy sigh escaped from Anah as she turned to her lover.

“I guess it’s not a secret anymore..” 

She turned towards the teens giving them a decisive look.

“Alright yes, Everything is true. _But_ , I want the three of you to keep this to yourselves. And I mean it. This isn't something that needs to go around the school. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes Professor V.” The three said in unison.

“Good, Now harry. You know what this means don't you?” Anah questioned while Severus turned to give Anah a look.

“Absolutely not.” He flashed his eyes at Harry.

“What does what mean Professor?” The boy had a confused look on his face.

Anah grinned while her hand rested on his shoulder.

“You have a Godsister, So, I except you to-”

“Stay. away from her. I don't want him dragging her into any trouble. It's bad enough that you have to keep an eye on him.” He voiced towards him but kept his eyes on Anah.

“Overprotective already? It's the rules, my love.” 

He narrowed his eyes.

“I don't care about the rules.”

The raven headed man turned towards Harry as he gave him an intimidating look.

“Stay away from my Daughter, Potter.”

With one final look at the teens, he pushed past the three leaving out the room.

“Where are you going?” Anah questioned while the man kept walking.

“To look for her.”

The man left the room not looking back.

“Don’t mind anything he says. Just remember what I said, alright?” Harry shook his head in agreement.

After all, this was a new responsibility he had to get used too.


	18. 17

Months had passed after the reunion between Ivory, Severus, and Anah.

During that time Ivory was able to hold a steady relationship with both of her parents. But, she had to admit. Her relationship with Severus was wholesome and a bit closer. He filled in the voids she had. She found herself spending more time with him than ever.

Of course, this was noticed by some of the students who had him as a teacher.

Severus played his role as a father well for Ivory. Besides Anah, Ivory was his number one girl. He truly adored her.

Since she was 12, he had to admit. He did miss out on the precious parts of her life, but she was still a child. And had a long journey ahead. 

He tended to her more than Anah. 

But, there was nothing wrong with a Father wanting to spend time with his child.

Not only did Ivory’s relationship with her parents improve, but she also grew close to Catalina Malfoy and Harry Potter.

Doing this not only helped with her social life but also helped her fit right in.

While Severus and Ivory were going about their lives, Anah on the other hand was worried for Harry.

His name had ended up in the Goblet of Fire which caused so much mishap. 

Anah promised the boy she would be there for him every step of the way.

And she was.

It was the month of December. The first task had just passed a while back and now there was a ball to be held.

But just not any ball.

The Yule Ball.

Professor McGonagall had invited Anah to bring her class so that the two would break the news down to the students. And she happily accepted.

The class was still in session. Anah paced around the room while she watched her students work in peace. She eyed the woman on the other side of the room.

Maykaylah, her younger sister. Since Ivory didn't need her anymore, She winded up with her eldest sister. Assisting her with her classes.

_‘Is class over yet?...’_

May’s loud voice sprung in Anah’s head.

She turned her head away from her sister ignoring her minor comment. 

’The _bell will ring soon.’_

Not too many minutes later it did. 

The class left soon after leaving the two sisters behind.

“That was the last class right?” May added while Anah shuffled along the room tidying up and moving the desks around.

”For the day, but, don’t forget. Minerva asked me to assist her with the whole Yule ball class.. You could tag along if you want..” 

May grinned. 

“Who else will be there?” 

The eldest sister turned to now face Maykaylah.

”It’s just us. The house of Gryffindor and My house, Ravenclaws. At least that's what I was told.” 

“Hm, So Ivory will be there?”

Anah shook her head pacing over to her desk to clean up.

“No, The ball is only for 4th year's. Unless someone asked her, I'm not sure.” 

A comfortable silence fell between the two after the conversation ended.

May agreed to meet Anah back at Her class after the two had change clothes.

Anah made her way down to the dungeons as she passed along the Slytherin common room.

Once she arrived at her shared quarters she hurried to enter the room avoiding any wandering eyes.

As she stepped in, she noticed Severus standing in front of her magical mirror. 

"Love? What are you doing here?" She questioned walking past the man who remained in front of the bewitched mirror. 

"Changing. But, this mirror had gotten my attention." He spoke softly. His eyes flashed over to Anah while she changed in front of him.

"Well.." She responded pulling her blouse over her head, leaving herself in her bra.

"What do you see?" 

Severus' eye's landed back on the mirror. He saw himself of course. But his appearance was different. He hand on one of his navy blue dress robes. He only wore this attire for formal events. 

"I'm assuming what I will wear for the Ball." 

Anah quickly hurried to change into something more comfortable, after all, she would spend the rest of the day teachings kids to dance.

She paced over to the broad man as she peaked her head out from behind him to see what he had spoken. 

"My my Mr. Snape. Don't you look fancy?" She snickered causing him to smirk at her remark. 

"If you say so." 

He turned to now face Anah who only gazed up at him in return. 

"Speaking of the Yule ball.." He uttered smoothly now resting both of his hands on her waist. 

"Would you like to.. accompany me?" 

A large smile settled on her lips. She raised her arms to wrap them around his neck soon after.

"It would be a honor." 

"Good.." He murmured now pressing his forehead against hers.

"May I ask, why did you change again?"

She remained in her same position. 

"Minerva invited My house and I to-"

"Help prepare the students for the dance? She's asked me as well. Even though I clearly told her no. She disregarded my answer." 

Anah chuckled at Severus' comment. 

"You can never say no to McGonagall, You know this." 

He shook his head in agreement. She was right.

The two eventually left to head back to her class. They were immediately greeted by McGonagall, Maykaylah, The house of Gryffindor, The house of Ravenclaw, and the House of Slytherin. 

Thankfully Anah's classroom was big enough for everyone to fit inside. 

Once everyone was inside and the session started afterward.

Anah was able to see quite a few students. Harry, Ron, and Hermionie of course. And even Ivory.

The brown-headed woman stood at the front of her room as she watched McGonagall pace around the room addressing all of the students.

"The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth-years and above. Although you may invite a younger student if you wish." Mumbles spread throughout the room. 

Ivory made mere eye contact with Cataline who sat across the room. There was a small grin formed on the girl's face. So that meant the girls had the opportunity to go to the ball. Unless a fourth year or someone older asked either of them.

"Now. Dress robes _will_ be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, “and the ball will start at eight o’clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. Now then –’ McGonagall glanced around the class giving every student a look. ‘The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to... let our hair down," she stated.

"But. This does not give anyone a reason to act out." She continued "We will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from our Hogwarts students. I will be severely displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way. This also goes for any other houses.

Silence settled as The professor finished talking. 

"Thank you very much for that lecture Professor," Anah spoke now taking over for her. Anah was front and center in front of the students as she paced around.

"Today, we will show you the proper way on how to waltz." Her words were smooth. As usual, the room grew loud due to the constant mumbling amongst the kids. 

"Here's how things will go. I will show you the dance first, then I want everyone to find a partner to practice afterward. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Most of the students responded. 

"Now, I will need a volunteer." Anah gazed across the room to see many of the young men turning their heads away to meet her gaze. 

There were a lot of students here after all. 

"No one?" She mumbled before a grin formed on her face. Her back was turned against the Slytherins while she faced the Ravenclaws. 

"Hm, Alright then. Draco Malfoy. Front and center." 

The boy nearly fainted. His face remained firm as he pushed pasts his peers going to stand before Anah. 

She turned to him with her hands settled on her hips. 

"You won't mind if I used you as an example do you?" 

"No Professor." He lied. 

Her smile widened. "Perfect." 

With a swift move, Anah was standing in front of Draco. She of course was a few inches taller than him, Thanks to her heels. 

"Now, I want you to put your right hand on my waist." Her task was simple. 

Draco glanced up at Anah hesitantly placing his hand on her waist. In all honestly, It wasn't as bad as he thought. Anah took lead as she started to prance around with the teenager. 

Her smile remained on her face as they danced around the room. 

"Not bad love. Look's like you already know how to dance?"

He shook his head. 

"I took classes a while back." He responded as the teacher came to a complete stop.

"Brava." 

She pulled away from him now resting her arm on his shoulder. 

"Now, I want everyone, and I mean everyone to pair up with someone and practice the dance." She shifted away from the boy as the students then paced towards the center of the room. Anah removed herself from the center of the room as she paced back to the teachers. 

The music soon began as the student's started to dance around in unison. 

"That went well," Anah murmured as her sister shrugged at her. 

"Well? Anah, the poor boy looked like he was suffering." 

Anahstacia merely rollered her eyes hitting her sister in the process. 

"Why don't you go out there and do it?" 

May flinched at Anah's actions. 

"Moi? Tu es fou?" (Me? You're Insane.) 

"I sure am.."

\--- 

The session moved on quicker than usual. The students left with one thing on their minds. Everyone needed to find a date for the ball. Since Ivory was considered a second-year she wasn't allowed to go. Unless someone who was a fourth-year or higher asked her. 

It didn't bother her even if she didn't go. Somethings aren't meant to happen. After the whole dance class had happened Catalina invited Ivory to join her at the Library. 

It was becoming commonplace for the two of them to hang out. 

The young girl entered the Libary doing her best not to let her eyes wander. "Over here, Ivory!' Cat called getting her attention. 

When she turned her head she couldn't help but see the people who had surrounded Cat. 

There stood Draco, Crab, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise.

"Ivory, I don't think I've introduced you to my brother," Cat said while Ivory shook her head.

"No, not at all." 

"Well, Draco. This is Ivory Van-"

"I know who she is Cat." He narrowed his eyes at his little sister until he looked at Ivory.

"I'm Draco." His expression was cold. 

"This is Crab, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise." The four didn't move. But only responded in head gestures. 

"Um, Pleasure." 

Cat then moved over to Ivory placing her arm around her neck. 

"You won't believe what I did." 

Worry phased throughout Ivory's face.

"Oh no, What did you do Cat?" Cat grinned while she turned Ivory to face her bothers friends. 

"I got our dates to the ball!" Ivory stood there puzzled. "Oh, wow? With who?" 

Draco smirked turning his body towards her. 

"With me." 

Oh, this was overwhelming. How was she going to tell her parents? 

"Great, Um, Thanks?" Ivory spoke awkwardly which caused the group behind her to laugh. 

"She doesn't sound excited Draco," Pansy announced. Draco only gave her his usual look. 

"Are you jealous because I didn't ask you? 

Pansy shrugged as she crossed her arms.

”No.”

“Then don’t bud in.” Draco's attention was now on Ivory who only returned the look.

”Catalina will tell you everything else you need to know.”   
  
He spoke now rushing his gang to follow him.

”Until then Vaneraries..”

There stood Cat and Ivory.

”So? What do you think?..” Cat asked with her usual gleaming face.

”I-I don’t know what to say Cat... I mean.. are you okay with me going with your bother?..”

The blonde headed girl shook her head.

”Not at all Ivory. After all, I was the one who planned it all out. Now relax! It’ll be fine!” 

Many thoughts were brewing in Ivory’s head. It wasn’t the fact that she didn’t like Draco. It was only what her parents were going to say.   
  
The day moved on as usual. And let’s just say a lot of things took place. It was not Evening and Dinner was being served in the Great Hall.

Anah, Severus, and Ivory rarely attended since the family decided on gathering during dinner to spend time with each other. Of course, everything occurred in Severus’s office with his approval.

The three were mingling amongst themselves as they ate.

”So Ivory, where did you go after the dance session?” Anah questioned while she held her bowl of food. She was leaning against Severus' desk who only looked at her in annoyance.

”Oh um, to the Library.. I met with.. Catalina...” 

Her comment caused Severus to looked away from Anah. 

“Malfoy?” He noted. Ivory shook her head hosting onto the fork that was in her hand.

Anah paused in her tracks, while she cocked a brow.

“Oh, I didn't know you were friends with her love. Is she nice?” 

Ivory shook her head as she took a few more bites from her food.

“She is. She's so nice.. She's gotten me a date for the ball.” 

Severus nearly choked at her last words.

Anah ignored his dramatic gestures before setting down the bowl that was in her hands.

“Oh really? With who?..”

Oh great. Ivory's anxiety shot up as she turned away from her parents.

“Um.. well.. He's a fourth year.. And um.. He's popular..” 

Severus glared at the poor girl highly curious about the boy she was hiding.

“Who. Is. It.” He faced throughout his words.

“It’s Draco. Cat set me up with her brother.”

The two adults turned to look at each other. 

“Oh..” Anah turned back to glance at Ivory. 

“Love, I don't think it's best-”

“You're not going with him Ivory. That's final..” Severus' word was final.

“B-But I really want to go! Is it because he's a Malfoy? 

Anah spoke bluntly.

“Yes.” 

Severus on the other hand disagreed.

“No, It's not because of that Ivory. The boy does whatever he pleases. Your mother and I do not wish for you to get caught up in his.. shenanigans.” 

The young girl sat there highly upset. So they were basically telling her no. She couldn't go because of her date. 

“Alright. That's fine,” she mumbled to herself as she stood up from the desk she was sitting in. Both parents watched as she hurried to leave.

“I’m pretty tired. Goodnight Mom, Dad. I'll see you both tomorrow. _Love_ you..” 

The door quickly slammed behind her. 

Anah sighed as she then turned to the focused Severus.

“She's upset, I know she is.” Anah brought her hand up to rub against her face. 

“She'll live..” He remarked. With a flick of his wrist, he waved his wand to recede the used dishes away.

“It’s not that. I don't want her to think we're holding her back..” 

Severus sighed while he moves from behind his desk. He grabbed his lover's hand pulling her into a tight embrace.

“We aren't my love. She will get over it.. eventually.” 

“Let’s hope so.”


	19. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter with a lot of plot. Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy!

This week was the week of the Yule Ball. Almost everyone had dates. 

Including Ivory. She took it upon herself to still go of course. Now let's just hope neither of her parents find out.

This week was very hectic for Anah. Not only did she have to make sure Harry was taken care of, but she also needed to find time to shop for a dress.

Her sister on the other hand already had plans. Since it was the day before the Ball, May had already planned to go into town to find a dress for herself and her sister.

The two went into town as they came across a small boutique that was hidden behind the other stores.

May pushed Anah inside of the shop first as she came in behind her.

“You didn't have to drag me here. I would have eventually gotten a dress.” Anah spoke with her arms tucked under her breasts allowing a firm frown to shape on her lips.

“Yeah, the day of the Ball? I don't think so Anah.” 

The girls began to browse throughout the store going through the many dresses. Since Anah was going to the ball with Severus she felt the need to match in a way.

On May’s behalf she four herself going to the ball with Igor Krakurma assistant. Zilo.

“Find anything?” May questioned from a distance while her fingers trailed over the dresses.

“Nothing..” 

A lady came from behind as she quickly made her self known to the two witches. She was an older looking lady.

“Need any help darlings?” she questioned before realizing who the two women were. 

“Bless my soul... You’re the Vaneraries sisters!” Her face brightened out of realization.

Both Anah and May turned to look at each other. Their family was well known, so, this should have been expected.

“Yes, we are..” Anah responded as she dipped her head in respect of the older woman.

“If there is anything I can do for either of you, please feel free to ask!” The elder woman spoke. The smile remained on her face.

“Will do.” May peered back towards the lady. 

It took almost an eternity for Anah to find a dress. She wanted something simple, but, she also wanted her dress to somehow match Severus' formal wear.

“What do you think?.” 

Anah’s back was turned from the changing room that stood behind her.

In the corner of her eye, she was able to get a glimpse of her sister.

When she finally turned to fully see her dress her face spoke for her.

She was in awe.

“Wow, Maykaylah. You look beautiful..” 

Her smiled radiated off of the younger sister.

Maykaylah had on a beautiful lavender [dress.](https://64.media.tumblr.com/063a784450b1e693732a98f1df618f3d/5eb761427cc3a54b-2d/s1280x1920/df3774b196fa94a9d6614c458eabdfb60c6ed2a2.jpg)

She looked like a princess.

May spinned around holding onto the bridges of the dress.

“Do you like it?”

The younger sister questioned hesitantly.

Anah paced over to his bringing her hand up to move her hair out of her face.

“I love it May. You look so much like mom~”

“Alright stop, don't get mushy on me..” 

The comment caused the two to laugh.

“Have you found a dress yet?” May asked making her way back into the changing room.

A deep sigh escaped from Anah.

“No, not yet. Maybe I'll just wear a regular dress-”

“Nonsense my dear!” The elder woman spoke up appearing out of no wear.

“You must find something! here!” 

She shoved a random dress into her hands now rushing to the poor woman to try on the gown.

“Try this on!”

Since May had finished changing, herself and the older woman waited for Anah to finish.

The door to the dressing room creaked open revealing Anah.

She stepped out of the room with both eyes glued to her.

She had on a gorgeous matted blue [dress](https://lacetulle.tumblr.com/post/632788994878472192/sara-mrad-nostalgic-romance-2020) with stones that ran across her body.

When she stepped out, there was a veil that trailed behind her.

It was perfect. 

The elder woman came to straighten Anah’s dress out giving off mere chuckles.

“This is perfect.” 

Anah shook her head in agreement. She was in awe.

“It is.”   
  
May stood across from Anah giving of a grin.

She turned towards the older woman with a purse in her hand. She was ready to pay.  
  
“We’ll take both dresses Madame, Now, how much-”

The elder woman shook her head, while her hands shrugged off then statement.

“It’s on the house Darling. Don't worry about it!” 

Anah head turned to look at the storekeeper.

“No, we will pay you for the dresses ma'am-”

Anah’s comment caused the elder woman to frown.

“You will not. Please, consider a gift. After all your it is an honor to be in the presence of a Vaneraries..” 

The two sisters just looked at each other.

Who could fight against that?

The two eventually gathered up their things and left the shop. Even though the woman insisted that the dresses were free, both women left behind a hefty tip for the Madame.

They arrived back at Hogwarts in enough time. The evening was coming to an end. After all the sisters spent an entire day together.

The door to May’s temporary room creaked open as both bodies rushed inside.

“So, did you want to get ready with me?” 

May asked while pacing over to the wardrobe that was pressed against the wall.

“I don't mind, I'm pretty sure Severus would have insisted that I did.” 

Anah had draped her dress over the chair that was pushed against the oak desk.

“Speaking of Severus. Have you told father?” 

The younger sisters' back was faced away from Anah.

A heavy sigh escaped from her.

“No.” 

There was a silence that unraveled between the sisters. 

Anah hasn't spoken to her father since He cursed her. There was no need to. 

He banished her anyway.

“You know...” 

May slowly whirled around to stare at the other woman.

“He talks about you a lot. I know what he did was wrong. But Anah, Father was only-”

“Only what May? He did everything thing out of hate. He made me miss out on my daughter’s life. There's nothing that will ever make up for it.” 

May knew Anah was right. 

“Have you at least spoken to Mother?” 

Anah gave a simple nod.

“Yes, she tells me what I need to know-”

“So you know He’s ill?..” 

Anah rolled her eyes. Why should she care that the man is sick? Well, he is her father.

“So. He’ll get over it eventually.” 

Anah’s comment caused May to frown.

”Anah. I understand your anger towards him. I do, But you have to understand. Everything had to ha-“

Anah ushered her hand to silence her. This wasn’t something she needed to ponder on. God, not now.

”May, I don’t want to talk about this alright? Let’s just.. enjoy this time we have together. Please?”

May could have argued with her, but Anah was always right. Who knew the next time the two sisters would see each other again.

\- - - - - -

The day of the Yule Ball approached.

The halls of Hogwarts were filled with modest decoration and teenagers that were all dressed in formal wear.

There was a aura that lingered amongst the castle. 

Anah was still in the process of getting ready. Of course, she would be late.

“Anah, could you come on? My date is waiting for me-”

The annoyed sister groaned in annoyance. She was already dressed and ready.

Anah sighed as she gave herself one final look into the mirror that was laid against the wall.

For the ball she decided to straighten it. After all, it had been a while she's she freed herself from the tangling mess she would typically wear.

“Alright, Fine. But, Do you think.. Ivory’s still upset?” 

May shrugged her shoulders giving her a nonchalant look.

“It was just a date to the Yule Ball Anah. It's not like she's dating the boy.”

A groan escaped from Anah. 

May would always take Ivory’s side.

“Nevermind. Let's go, We're already late..” 

“Oh now you're concerned about being late?!” 

And like that the sisters were off. 

\- - - - - - 

Ivory and Catalina had just arrived in the Great Hall.

Ivory told Catalina about her mother not allowing her to go. But, the two enacted amongst themselves that she would.

So Cat would sneak her in without Anahstacia noticing. But not only did Ivory have to look out for her mother, but she also had to look out for her father.

“Cat.. I don't know.. Maybe this is a bad idea-”

“Relax Ivory, It'll be fine. See here comes Draco now. Over here Draco!” 

There was a large smile plastered on her face as she signaled her bother over to the two.

Draco arrived with his usual gang. There was a smirk on his face as he then gave off a slight grin.

“Don’t you look ravishing?” 

His question made Ivory nervous. There was a red tint forming on her mixed skin.

Since Ivory wasn't allowed to go to the ball, she didn't have access to a formal dress. But Cat came to the rescue as always. She was able to get her parents to send her two dresses of her liking with no questions asked.

Out of the two, Ivory picked the dress that was less attractive in her opinion. 

She had on a baby blue ball [gown](https://lacetulle.tumblr.com/post/636260349073571841/sara-mrad-nostalgic-romance-2020). There were sheer sleeves that covered her arms, as the pears trailed across her premature chest.

Her hair was curled up, enough to cover her face. She did have pretty thick hair.

“I um, thanks.” She responded clinching onto the gown that rested on her sides.

“I think this is everyone.. Let's go inside.” Catalina spoke.

Draco held his arm out quickly getting the attention of Ivory. 

It took her a second to react. She quickly latched onto his arm now following him inside of the Hall. 

Ivory was in for one hell of a night.

Slowly and surely everyone began entering the Great Hall. All of the teachers were gathered at the front of the Hall as usual. 

While Anah strode down the aisle, her eyes quickly met with Severus.

He froze in place.

How could someone as beautiful as her, be his?

The veil behind her glazed across the floor as she approached Severus and the other adults that stood amongst her.

“I must have outdone myself. For a second it looked like I took your breath away..” She spoke with a cocky tone. 

A grin formed on his lips. While he took Anah’s hand in his quickly kissing the top of her hand.  
  
“Maybe you have.” He said low enough for you to hear.

Perfect.

May had disappeared from Anah’s sight. Her date must have found her.

“Anah, my dear.” Minerva greeted her with her typical bright smile as she approached them.

“Well dressed as always..” 

Anah chuckled at her comment.

“Thank you, professor.” 

Minerva looked over at Severus who did his best to avoid eye contact. 

Anah noticed and was highly confused about what was transpiring. Why did he look so nervous?

The room settled only for a second until the doors of the Great Hall opened.

The champions of the Triwizard Tournament and their dates marched down the isles until they've reached the center of the room.

Harry was incredibly anxious and unprepared. He never did practice any of the dancing techniques that were taught.

His eyes fell on the first person who only hoped to save him from the embarrassment.

His Godmother.

He had to admit, she was well dressed and elegant.

The music started fill the room.

It was the moment of the waltz. 

Everyone watched as the champions paraded around the large circle that was formed. Harry on the other hand couldn't keep up.

More and more people started to join in with the waltz. Teachers included.

When Draco pulled Ivory to dance she panicked.

He kept a distance while they danced of course, after all, she was 12 and he was 14.

Every time he swung her around or even picked her up she ducked her head to avoid being seen by either of her parents.

Anah gave Severus a mere glance. She knew he wouldn't dare step onto the floor, even if it was for her. She didn't complain. Severus knew he had to make up for the dance. But he had something in mind that was even better.

The calm waltz quickly turned into a raging concert. Dumbledore had hired a band on behalf of the students. Once the ceremony was done, everyone wandered off through the castle.

Teachers were assigned to patrol, and less to say watch out for the teenagers.

Some were.. capable.. of doing things that they shouldn't be doing.

Severus was in charge of the Carriages. With Dumbledore’s permission, he invited Anah to join in.

The couple stood outside the stillness yard where the carriages sat. 

The snow was beginning to fall. After all, it was Christmas day. 

Their arms were locked with each other as they searched the vehicles.

“Are you.. Enjoying yourself?” He questioned while walking at a slow pace. The sound of snow crunching settled amongst them.

She shook her head before giving off a soft sigh of relief.

“Believe it or not, I am.” 

He knew she was. Even when it's just the two of them, she couldn't lie and say that she didn't enjoy Severus’s company.

“Are you now?” A grin formed on her lips. 

He turned his head towards her before giving off a gentle smile. He kissed the top of her forehead head, soon pressing his against hers.

“Yes.. I admire moments like these. Where I can look upon a beautiful jewel.. such as yourself..” 

She chucked a bit.

“Severus Snape are you flirting-”

“Severus!” 

A tall broad man rushed up to the two interrupting the mood.

It was the Head Master of the Durmstrang. Igor Karkaroff.

Severus took a step back from Anah, holding onto her hands, applying his typical strict smug.

“Yes, What?” 

Karkaroff peered to look at Anah while he turned to now look at Severus.

“Do you mind?” The older man ushered towards Anah who cocked a brow in return.

Before she was able to pull away from Severus he tightened his grip keeping her in her same position.

“Whatever you must say, can be said in front of her.” Severus voice was shallow and dark.

He wasn't fond of the man.

Igor ignored the fact that she was there.

“It’s happening again Severus. The dark mark is moving again-”

“And why come to me?” The raven headed man asked bluntly.

Igor glanced at Anah again.

“Must she be here?” He grumbled which caused the woman to frown.

“Do you have an issue?.” Her attitude spoke all throughout her words.

Igor did his best to ignore her. From the looks of it, he already looked pale. Maybe he's seen a ghost.

“You-know-who will return Severus..” It sounded like he was afraid, and if we're being honest.. It looked like it too.

“I’m Highly aware Igor. Unlike you, I have nothing.. to fear, Can I say the same thing about you..?”

His words hit Igor to the core. He was afraid. With one final look at the couple, he darted off leaving them behind.

Anah remained silent. This wasn't something she wanted to talk about on a night like this.

Once all of the carriages were searched Anah convinced Severus to dance with her. 

Surprisingly he agreed. The night wasn't over after all.

The pair wandered back to the Grand Hall. It was empty, not one soul was in the hall. They marched down the aisle arm-and-arm until both reached the center of the room. 

“May I.. have this dance, My sweet?” The raven headed man questioned with his hand reached out for her to accept.

Anah gleamed. 

She gave a playful bow quickly accepting his hand.

“Of course..” 

Her arms quickly intertwined with his. Severus held her close as the two swayed around the empty corridor, humming to the soft music that played in the background.

Her head was settled on his chest with bee eyes closed shut. His chin was resting on the top of her light hazelnut hair while they swayed.

Anahstacia felt incredible. It was like she was Cinderella almost. At the ball with her Prince Charming.

“May I ask you something..” 

Severus voice quickly brought Anah away from her thoughts.

“Yes..?” 

“What if.. I say..That I wish for our relationship to.. expand..” 

She didn't look up at him, but she knew where the conversation was heading.

“As in..?” 

A gentle sigh escaped from him as his hands stroked over her exposed back.

“If I desired to.. **Marry you**..”

Anah’s head shot up, making direct eye contact with Severus.

His face was serious.

“You.. you want to marry me?.. Did someone put something in your drink, my love?” It was clear she was nervous and tried to play it off as a joke.

Severus on the other hand wasn't.

He concluded that Anah was the one. No one else was there for him besides her. 

“No. I just..” He paused a bit as he slowly pulled away from the woman. 

He hesitated until he dropped down to one knee now digging into his pocket.

“I love you Anahstacia. I may not seem like the man to do this, but, I truly do.. care for you. Not only do we have a past together, but I also wish to spend my future with yours. That is only if you let me. You've given more than I've ever wanted.. Our daughter, your love, everything..” 

He paused now revealing the [ring](https://images.app.goo.gl/h9bMLVCCSyRxtCkeA) to her.

“Anahstacia Vaneraries, Will you.. Marry me?..”

By now tears were streaming down her face.

How else could you react to this? 

She shook her head almost immediately.

“Yes Severus, yes.. I will..” 

The ring was settled on her finger. When Severus finally rose from the ground, he was engulfed into a tight embrace by Anah.

His future wife.

He heard the silent sobs she struggled to cover up. He only chuckled holding her close.

“Are you alright?..” 

“Never better..” 

This truly was the best night ever.


	20. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sort of a long chapter! I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to leave feedback for me! More chapters coming soon. Minor typos

About a month had passed after the engagement of Severus and Anahstacia. As usual, the two agreed on keeping the news between themselves. But, Anah on the other hand had to tell her family. 

Once the news was revealed to Ivory she rejoiced. She loved her parents, and only wished nothing but the best for them, In her opinion.

The month was February, it was also the second challenge of the Triwizard Tournament. 

For the past few days, Anah spent the majority of her time with Harry. After all, he needed much support. 

The two had spent countless hours in her classroom going over different methods. Harry needed a way to stay underwater for an hour.

And let’s just say neither of them made any progress.

”Have you heard of what other techniques the other champions are going to use?” Anah questioned the young lad.   
  
Harry shook his head allowing a long sigh to escape from him. His head collapsed on top of the book that was settled underneath.

”No..” 

Not a second later a heavy knock emitted off of the classroom door.

With a flick of Anah’s wrist, the door creaked open allowing the person to come in.

It was Ivory. 

“Mom!” She rushed down the aisle up to her desk, clinching onto two letters that were in her hand.

Mail ran today.

”Yes lovely..” Anah responded with her eyes focusing on her hands.

”Um- Hi Harry. These are for you..”

The young girl quickly gave them to her.

Harry waved off his simple greeting. 

When the letters were settled in her hand she skimmed over the names that were plastered there.

Sirius Black, and... Jayhen Vaneraries..

This wasn’t good.

She threw her father's letter aside quickly rushing to open Sirius’s letter.

”Who is it from?” Ivory asked with a curious brow forming on her face.

”It’s from Sirius..” 

Ivory was still confused.

”Who’s that?” 

“He’s my Godfather..” Harry interferes.

”He’s a close family friend my sweet. You will meet him soon.” 

Her eyes quickly focused on the text that was there.

”Oh.. Mr. Black isn’t happy about the engagement..” Anah mumbled bringing her nail up to her lips.

”If I may add, neither am I-“

”Hush Harry.” 

Harry was considered family no matter what Severus said. Hell, Even Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, and Minerva knew of the news.

Ivory shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly before pointing over to the next letter.

”What about the other one?” 

Anah ignored the parchment that was setting there.

She didn’t want to read it. She sent a letter to her mother and brother breaking to news, but in return, her father was the one that responded.

”I’ll let your Aunt read it..” When Anah glanced over to the clock she noticed that classes were about to start.

”Oh, kids' classes are about to start. Harry, I didn’t forget about you. Keep looking and if you still can’t find anything we’ll have no choice but to ask Severus. And Ivory, make sure you’re on time to your classes. Now off you go..” 

At this point, Anah felt that she was mastering the whole parenting thing.

There was a silence that settled in her room as she peered over to the letter. 

What was so important, that him off all people would mail her?

Thankfully she didn’t have a class to teach at the present time. But Severus on the other hand did, and surprisingly May had volunteered to aid for him. 

There wasn’t a place better to be.

With all of her things collected, she headed down to the Dungeons.

Once she arrived she gave a gentle knock on the door as it was quickly opened.

The students had seemed to be taking a test, so no one looked up.

She paced over to the desk where Severus and May were settled. Their eyes quickly settled on her. 

She sat the letter down in front of the two. When they bother caught hold of the names the three just exchanged looks.

”Did you open them..?” Severus questioned with his face remaining the same.

”Only one.. Padfoot..” She mumbled bringing her fingers up to her temples.

”And?”   
  
“He’s not.. happy about it.. but he’ll live..” Anah peered before May grabbed the other letter that had their father's name on it.

”Anah, you have to open this..” May peered over at her sister while whispering, so the conversation wouldn’t interfere with the students.

”That’s the thing. I don’t want to. I didn’t write him for a reason.”

Severus lowered his gaze as he glanced at his Fiancé.

”Bring it to my office, May, you're in charge until I return.” He mumbled love enough before grabbing ahold of the letter. He ushered Anah to follow him.

Once the two were up, they headed straight to his office closing the door behind.

”Open it Anah..” Severus’s smooth voice spoke as Anah peered back at him. She slowly opened the letter unfolding it fully to reveal the text.

She remained silent while she read the message.

“What does it.. say?” The raven-headed man questioned with his arms tucked underneath the black cloak that shielded him.

“He wants us .. to see him..” Anah phased through her words while glancing back at Severus.

He cocked his famous brow.

“Why?..” 

Anah began mumbling over the written words before she quickly came to a halt to read a direct line.

_“I will be better by the end of the spring. So, come then.”_

Anah sighed quietly to herself now handing the letter over to Severus.

“I don't think we should go..” She murmured. 

The male read the letter not bothering to look up at Anah.  
  
“Did you know he was unwell?..”

She shook her head.

“Yes, My mother told me a while ago.. And other things. But he's not fooling me, Severus. I don't think he has a change of heart-

“And what if he does Anah?” Severus questioned the woman who only frowned in return.

”I still wouldn’t care..” by now her back was turned against Severus. 

“My love..” He mumbled quietly striding over to entwine her hands in his.

”Think of this.. as an opportunity-“

”Opportunity for what Severus?” Her tone was strict.

He merely sighed now bringing her ringed finger up to his lips. 

“To forgive him.” 

He was right. If she could forgive Severus for everything he did, how come she couldn’t forgive her father?

”Alright.. fine.. But.” She paused slowly pulling her hand away.

”I will not travel alone.”

Severus politely rolled his eyes as he then grabbed the letter to hand it back to Anah.

”And who said I would send you alone?” 

He wouldn’t. Not during times like these.

Once the two were finished, The couple left out of the office only for eyes to settle on them. 

Severus’s glare caused some of the students to go back to work eventually.

Once Severus was back as his desk May merely glared back at the two.

“You know, being a teacher wasn't all that bad..” 

“It has its perks..” Anah merely responded before giving off a final sigh.

“I’m going to Dumbledore about this.” 

The man didn't lookup.

“He will agree with me.” 

“Let’s hope he doesn’t..” 

As planned, Anah took a trip to Dumbledores office. Luckily he was there.

As she stepped onto the stairs that led up she couldn't help but feel guilty. What if her father was trying to make things right?

But at the same time, what is he wasn't?

She entered the Headmaster's room with the heavy thought on her head. 

As she looked around, he was nowhere to be found.

“Albus?”

“Here, dear.” The elder man spoke quickly getting her attention.

He was standing on the stairs that led up to another room in his office.

“What may I enable you with?..” He asked, slowly pacing down the stairs to head to his desk.

“It's about.. Jayhen..” She grumbled motioning the letter in her hand.

He merely chuckled now sitting at his desk.

“Ah, Your father.” 

Albus knew Anah’s father. The two were close back in their prime years.

“He sent me a letter saying that I needed to see him. But, knowing me.. I'd probably kill him..” 

Her comment caused the elder man the chuckle.

“My dear, Jayhen has been feeble for quite some time now. I only believe that's he's trying to.. make things right.. If I may say.” 

A loud groan escaped from her.

“That’s the thing. I don't buy that excuse. What if he's the same? What if he tries to curse me again?” 

By then Albus ushered her to sit.

“Anah, If he wanted to curse you, again. He would have already done it..”

As usual, Dumbledore was right.

“Give yourself time to think this over. After all, you still have a marriage to plan and a decision to make..” 

His comment caused the woman to roll her eyes. She knew he was right.

That's all she needed. 

She needed time to think.

\- - - - - - - 

Months had passed. And over time, Anah had finally made her decision. She agreed to see her father, but she made a demand. Severus, Ivory, and May must attend her. Jayhen agreed surprisingly.

The second task to the Triwizard Tournament had passed. Harry had found a solution, thanks to Neville Longbottom.

It was now the month of May. 

Anah, May, and Ivory were all settled In Severus's classroom. Severus of course wasn't there. It was becoming more common for the girls to linger in the dungeons. 

As much as Severus didn't agree with it, he couldn't help but allow it.

Ivory was settled at her father's desk while both her Aunt and Mother spoke.

“So Anah, Have the two of you finally come up with a date?” May asked the eldest sister as she handed her a large stack of parchment. 

Anah sighed quietly as she pulled the papers towards her. She was behind on her grading again.

“We haven't decided on it just yet. There's honestly no need to rush the wedding..” She responded giving half of the papers to Maykaylah.

“I say the two of you just get it done and over with..” 

The eldest sister merely snickered.

“We're not rushing this..Things need to be just right..”

Speaking of just right. Ivory had a lot on her mind. 

She had forgotten that Catalina had invited herself and her parents to meet her family. As a matter of fact, the dinner was tonight.

The poor girl was panicking about the minor situation. She just couldn't help herself.

For a moment, Ivory’s constant foot-tapping got the attention of her mother. 

Something was bothering her.

“Ivory love, What's the matter?” Anah questioned while her head slowly shifted to look at her.

“Oh, Um, Nothing Mom. I'm just... stressed.. That's all..” She did her best to play her lie off.

Both May and Anah knew that she was lying.

One of Ivory’s weaknesses. She could never get away with lying.

“Ivory Aria. Don't sit there and lie to me. Tell the truth or I'll tell your father..” Anah’s strict voice sprung in her ears.

Oh great. 

“Alright fine... Um.. Do you remember Catalina Malfoy? I told you about her?” Her words weren't clear due to her hands covering her mouth. 

Both sisters cocked a brow.

“What about her?” 

Ivory turned her head away as her foot tapping continued. Why was this so hard?

“Well.. She sorta invited me.. well.. _Us_.. You and Dad.. To dinner to.. Meet her parents.. And I may have.. possibly.. said yes..” 

Anah only started at the girl. At first, she was upset. Ivory wasn't supposed to reveal who her parents were, but not only that.. The person she revealed it with is a Malfoy!

The elder sister brought her hand up to rub her temples.

Great just great.

“Ivory. Your father and I specifically told you not to tell anyone about who you're parents are!” 

Before the woman was able to throw in another comment, the heavy door to the room opened.

Low and Behold it was Severus. He had just finished a ‘meeting with Dumbledore. 

His eyes shifted across the room. He felt the tension slowly raising. 

What did he walk into?

When his eyes fell on Ivory, he couldn't help but give his attention to her.

“My sweet, What happened?” 

Of course, her mother interfered.

“Oh, I'll tell you what happened! Ivory disobeyed us!” 

May on the other hand slowly started to retrieve from out of the room. This wasn't something she needed to be apart of.

His eyes shifted down to the preteen. 

The three ignored the fact that May had left.

“What is your mother talking about Ivory?..”

Ivory groaned in full frustration.

“I told Catalina who you both were to me. I had to! She invited me to meet her parents, So, I offered for her to meet mines! What's the issue with that!?” 

At this point, Ivory’s tone escalated. And Anah wasn't having it.

“You must have forgotten who you're talking to young lady.”

The girl turned her head away avoiding her mother's harsh glare.

“Ivory.. There's a reason why we told you to keep this to yourself..” Severus added. 

Anah had stepped away to calm herself allowing Severus to take over.

“But why? Are you both ashamed of me?” 

Ivory turned to Severus. Tears were forming in her eyes. He merely sighed, taking a seat next to her.

“No my sweet. You're mother and I are only protecting you..”

His hand grazed to the back of her head while he pulled his child into a tight embrace.  
  
“We aren't ashamed, my love. Know that.” He mumbled quietly as Ivory engulfed herself into her father's embrace.

Anah was standing away from the two with her arms crossed. Of course, she was upset. There was a reason why she kept her child away from the world. 

“Anah, we will go..” Severus’s words threw her off.

“But Severus-” Anah’s faced twisted

“It’s only dinner...” He interjected. Ivory turned her head towards her father as she gave off a satisfied smile.

“Thank you daddy..” 

Severus peered back down at his daughter as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

“Anything for you, my sweet. Now tell us, when are the Malfoys expecting us?” 

“Later tonight.. I think Cat said it would be around Seven.”

“Alright. Then it's settled. Meet us back here at six on the dot, and we will go from there.” His instructions were simple.

“Yes sir! Oh and don't forget to dress up!” The young girl beamed up from her father giving him a tight hug and a quick kiss.

She hurried to do the same with her mother now rushing out of the room.

“See you both at six!” The heavy door followed behind the girl leaving the couple behind.

As much as she didn't want to argue, Anah simply groaned.

“Severus, Are you sure we're ready to reveal.. our family to the world? Because once word gets out... there's no turning back.” 

He shifted out of the random seat he sat in now pacing over to his desk.

“Anah, it will eventually reveal itself sooner or later. But don't fret. You have nothing to fear..” 

Or did she?

“Now, If you will excuse me.. I have tests to grade..”

“Oh really? Here..” She mumbled grabbing her large stack of tests now rushing over to set them on his desk.

“Grade mine while you're at it, meanwhile. I'm going to go find something to wear for tonight.”

Anah noticed the large vein forming on the male's forehead.

“Must you be .. Infuriating?” He questioned while he watched the woman approach him.

“Yes, Yes I do. And you might as well get used to it darling. You're marrying me after all..” 

The small grin on her lips widened as she kissed him.

“Now, if _you_ don't mind. I have some dresses to try on..” 

Severus rolled his eyes in return as he watched her leave his class.

Tonight would change it all.


	21. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, hope you all enjoy! Don't mind my little pictures, just trying to give everyone a visual!

Time was something Anah was never fond of. 

She was supposed to meet her family back at Severus’s class around 6:00 on the dot.

It was 6:45 and Anah finally managed to find something decent to wear to the Malfoy's manor. 

A black covered-up [dress](https://pin.it/4qOshpI). Which she had to admit, it was quite tight. It showed every curve the woman had. But it was still modest. Her [hair](https://pin.it/53udT4k) rested on her shoulders with tight curls that sprung about. She wore nothing on her face. 

She convinced herself that this was nothing but a simple dinner with another family.

Boy was she wrong.

With one final check in the mirror, she turned around to see two figures standing in the doorway of the shared room.

It was Severus and Ivory. Of course, they were dressed up as well. Ivory wore a [white](https://pin.it/1VCsEpU) skirt with a black top tucked inside. Her [hair](https://pin.it/I1Xjd5X) was pulled back, allowing the beautiful [jewels](https://pin.it/VhgcBA0) her father her to be shown to those around her.

Severus remained simple. But, he did have on a different top. It was more formal. 

Let’s just admit.

The family rocked the color black well.

”Mom, it’s literally seven!!” Ivory groaned motioning at her wrist while Anah merely shrugged her shoulders.

”There’s no need to rush Ivory. We will get there when we get there.” 

Anah ran her hands down her stomach until they were rested on her sides. She turned to her lover before giving off a frown.

”Is this... modest enough for the Malfoy's?” Her question made him chuckle a bit.

”Are you worried about what they would think of your attire?” 

Anah rolled her eyes soon turning to Ivory before turning back to Severus.

”No.. But.. first impressions are the best..” 

Anah moved back and towards between the two, fixing anything that may have been out of ‘place’ in her opinion.

”All right, let’s go before they send an owl.” 

Ivory and Severus agreed.

Anah and Ivory simply grabbed onto Severus who only pulled them close to him.

With a blink of an eye, the family disappeared.

Not a few seconds later, they then appeared in front of a dark manor that was protected by a gate.

Ivory turned to her parents as she quickly pulled away.

She felt sick to her stomach.

Anah chuckled turning to Severus.

”We forgot to warn her.” 

“No, _You_ forgot to warn her..” 

The pre-teen finally caught ahold of herself.

”Does this always happen when you teleport?” She questions slowly going to stand between Severus and Anah.

”You’ll get used to it..” Anah murmured, moving a strand of her daughter's hair out of her face.

”We’re ready when you are, My love..” 

Severus gave a simple nod. With the wave of his wand, The charm that was set on the gate dismantled. 

The family trudged down the solid pavement as they made their way up to the manor.

The closer they got, the more Ivory felt her anxiety rising.

They passed a flock of white peacocks that strode around.

It wasn’t unusual, nor was it normal.

Both Anah and Severus kept a solid look on their face. The two knew the simple history about the Malfoy's, and whom they supported...

Especially Severus. He thought it through of course.

As they reached the doors to the manor, they slowly opened to reveal a house elf. 

“Greetings..” The elf spoke quietly before giving the family a bow.

”Follow Aeghad...” The soft-spoken elf stated as he led them into the manor.

Ivory stood close to Severus. She was beginning to feel anxious. The home didn’t give such a welcoming aura.

The family soon arrived in what looks to be a sitting room. The Malfoy’s were all present, sitting in the distance, Ivory could see a woman speaking to Catalina and Draco. It must have been their mother.

”Master Lucius..” The elf called out getting everyone’s attention. The elf then left.

Lucius Malfoy was settled in his chair, sipping on a small glass of brandy. 

He then turned his head to see Severus Snape, and surprisingly Anahstacia Vaneraries.

“My, My..” A soft grin formed on his features. He sat the glass down on the nearest table now standing up to greet the family.

Lucius was a rather mid-size man. He had long pale blond hair that stopped at his back. His eyes were as bright as the sun. 

Anah couldn't deny that he was a fond-looking man.

“Severus Snape..” He spoke softly giving him a simple head jester. 

“Lucius..” The raven-headed man responds with his hand gripped firmly on his daughter's shoulder.

Lucius then turned to look at Anah. His grin only widened. His eyes shifted down her figure before they soon met back up with hers.

“And if it isn't the Vaneraries herself.. It's a pleasure making your acquaintance. Lucius Malfoy.” 

He extended his hand for Anah to shake.

She shook her head allowing a gentle smile to form on her face, while she returned the shake.

“The pleasure is mine..”

For a moment Anah felt confused. Why was he acting so nice? After all of the things, she heard of the family..

The Malfoy’s had already shifted closer to the family. Ivory did her best to avoid Draco’s simple gaze.

“And you must be little Ivory,” Lucius spoke barely moving an inch. 

“Catalina speaks highly of you.. Don't you darling?” He questioned as his daughter paced up beside him giving him a rather vast smile.

“Of course Father. May I show her around? Before dinner starts?” She questioned hesitantly before a woman appeared behind her to stoke over her face.

“Of course sweetheart. We will summon you once Dinner is prepared..” 

The woman turned towards Severus and Anah as she greeted them with a warm smile.

“Pardon me. Narcissa.. pleased to meet you both..” 

She was quite beautiful, despite her age showing on her features. She too has long hair. But she had a mixture of black and blond hair. Something Anah’s never seen before.

“Run along girls.” Lucius shooed them off, leaving Draco behind.

He gave a simple greeting to his teachers before he too left.

“Please, sit..” Narcissa spoke as the couple traveled to the chairs that sat across from each other.

Anah hunched rather close to Severus. He couldn't blame her.

A silence had settled amongst the four. Not until Lucius decides to speak.

“Severus..” He spoke nonchalantly.

“If you don't mind me asking, when did the two of you come about?..” 

Anah didn't move a muscle. 

Severus gave off a gentle sigh, keeping his usual look on his face.

“For quite sometime now..” He replied with a short and blunt answer.

Narcissa on the other hand couldn't help but acknowledge the ring that was plastered on Anah’s finger.

“Oh my, The two of you are married?” She questioned cocking a small brow.

By now, Anah had intertwined her hand with Severus’

“Soon to be..” 

Lucius beamed.

“Congratulations.. We shall celebrate your engagement.. Until then.. Severus.. would you mind taking a short.. walk with me?..” Questioned the blond.

The two were confused.

Severus stood slowly, letting go of Anah’s hand. 

“Oh, course..” He murmured until Lucius led him out of the room.

Only Anah and Narcissa remained.

Draco and Catalina speak highly of you..” Narcissus spoke allowing a friendly smile to form on her lips.

“But, If I must say.. Draco has mentioned, many times that you're one of his favorite teachers..” 

Her comment caused Anah to smile.

“And let me guess, Severus is his top teacher?”

The other woman chuckled.

“You are correct, speaking of Severus. I'm very curious on how you were able to.. settle with a man like himself.” 

Anah smirked allowing her legs to cross.

“If I'm being honest, the man never took no for an answer..” 

That remark caused the two women to laugh.

Narcissa was indeed kind, and this was only the beginning of a decent acquaintanceship.

Many hours had passed. Severus and Lucius spoke longer any anyone else. As for Anah and Narcissa, let's just say the two had quite in common. 

Narcissa had already invited Anah over again for another gathering.

The night was going very well for everyone.

Everyone was at the Malfoy’s table. It was quite large in Ivory’s opinion. She sat next to Catalina who was also beside her brother, Draco.

Severus and Anah sat across from them, while Lucius and Narcissa were settled at the end.

A comfortable conversation was being held between the families. Mostly about the children. 

The sounds of utensils scraping plates filled the room.

“So.. Does anyone else know of the news between the two of you?” questioned Lucius who took a very long sip from his drink.

The adults had the pleasure of drinking wine.

“Only a few, and I wish for it to stay that way..” Anah shot back, causing Lucius to chuckle.

“Well of course my dear.” 

Narcissa added in.

“Have you both.. planned for a betrothal yet? If I may ask, it is quite important.” 

Severus responded this time.

“We have.. but in the meantime.. It will not happen at the present time..” 

Both Malfoys on shook their heads in return.

Ivory gave a simple glance towards Cat, who was only picking at her food.

“Hey... how do you think it's going?” She questioned with a whisper as Cat turned to her, giving her usual smile.

“Everything is all right Ivory, relax.” 

A few more conversations were held until dinner finally ended.

Anah was beginning to get irritated and concerned with the constant questioning. Severus only knew it was time to go.

As the Malfoy’s walked the other family to the doors of the manor simple goodbyes were exchanged.

“Thank you very much for inviting us over..” Ivory spoke towards the two parents that held their heads high.

“Of course dear. You are welcomed here any time you wish..” Narcissa spoke nudging Lucius to agree.

“Yes, Yes. We wouldn't mind at all..” 

“Well then, farewell.” Ivory bowed her head in respect before walking over to stand next to Severus and Anah.

With one final look at Lucius, Severus took hold of his daughter's shoulder and his wife’s hand, as they disappeared in sight.

The family arrived back in front of Severus' classroom before dismantling about.

“So.. Mom, Dad.. did you both like Cat’s parents?” 

Anah led them to the shared room where Severus and Anah slept.

“They were all right my love, did you spend enough time with Catalina?” 

Anah questioned walking over to the bewitched mirror to change. Out of her dress into something more comfortable. 

“I did. Daddy? What about you?” Ivory question Severus who was moving about the room to get his night clothes. 

“It was fine darling. Now you must be off to bed. You have classes in the morning..” 

He was right.

Ivory quickly went to embrace both of her parents.

“Goodnight Mum, Daddy. Love you much and see you tomorrow.” 

And like that Ivory was gone.

Anah was changed into a black slip gown that was loose around her body.

“So Severus.. what did Lucius want from you?” 

She turned her head to look at him while getting into the rather large bed.

Severus had just finished changing his clothes. 

He shifted over to the bed, also getting in.

He sat up for a bit looking down at the woman who cuddled into his side.

“We spoke on many things.. One being Ivory.. Another being Hogwarts.. and of course.. Your name was brought up.. He mostly congratulating me on wedding you..” 

Anah shuffled her head into his side while she watched the man grab a book that was settled on his nightstand. 

"What else?" 

He opened the book, shifting his head to look down at her.

"He spoke on the return on... The Dark Lord.." 

Anah looked up at him puzzled. This was the first time she heard of this.

"He is.. to return?" Anah sat up quickly allowing the covers to fall off of her body. 

Severus didn't look at her. His face was buried in the book that rested in his hands.

"Yes.." He spoke quietly.

Now, this got her thinking. If the Dark Lord were to return, that meant both Severus and Anah had much to do. Anah was aware that Severus was a double agent, even Dumbledore came to her about it, If she could remember, She said yes. But this was spoken a while back. 

Worry began to penetrate her. Merlin, what were they going to do.

"Severus-"

"Anah, I'd rather not speak on it... Let us.. sleep. You need your rest." 

She gave a weak sigh, taking the book away from him. 

"I'm not going to sleep alone." 

He looked back at her, not bothering to take it back. He knew she'd put up a fight just to get him to fall asleep.

Once the book was settled on her nightstand, she couldn't help but glance at it. 

It was a book.. about fathering? It only made her think more? Did he buy it regarding Ivory? Or.. Did he desire more.. children?

The question lies within him.

Not many minutes later, both Anah and Severus finally condemned themselves to sleep. 

\-------

The next day was rather a short day.

Anah spent the majority of it thinking. 

What was she going to do about the wedding? And the whole thing with the return of The Dark Lord. 

Honestly, She was stressing over the merest things. 

There she sat in her classroom. There was no one there except for herself. She had just finished grading all of her papers. 

There was a small booklet in front of her that regarded Wedding Ideas. Now may not have been the time to plan it, But it isn't a bad idea to think about it.

A knock caught her attention, as her head shot up to see the person standing there.

It was Dumbledore.

"Albus, What can I do for you?" She questioned, pushing the booklet aside. 

"I wish to talk to you my dear, mind taking a stroll with me?" He questioned, arms tucked behind his back.

Anah merely smiled. 

"Only if you agree to help me making decisions on the wedding.." 

Dumbledore chuckled. 

"Of course dear.."

With a swift move, Anah was up from her desk, booklet in hand. 

Hopefully, the walk with Dumbledore would ease her mind.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter? Don't forget to leave a kuddo, and a comment! Until then!


	22. 21

Both Dumbledore and Anah gazed the hall of Hogwarts discussing minor things. 

Out of the two, Dumbledore spoke most. He went on to praise Ivory for being on top of her classes and even went on to say the same thing about Harry.

After all, They were her children. 

Classes were in session, so there were no signs of any students lurking around.

They reached the end of the hall, they came across a balcony that had a view of the school's grounds.

Anah stood next to Dumbledore in silence before giving off a mere sigh.

"We've met the Malfoy's yesterday.." She spoke. Dumbledore didn't move.

"And how did it go?" He questioned. 

In the corner of his eye, he saw Anah leaning down on the balcony's rail, looking down below.

"They sure do ask a-lot of questions.." 

Her comment caused him to chuckle until his face formed back into its usual state.

"Then word must be out about the engagement," Dumbledore mentioned soon turning to Anah who only sighed again. 

"It is, Along with Ivory." She paused before turning to meet the elder man's gaze.

"Dumbledore.. From the talks of it.. I've heard The Dark Lord is to return? Is this true?" 

His hands were still fixed behind his back allowing a heavy sigh to uproot from him.

"Tis is. And this is also why I must speak to you about things to come in the future, my dear. Come, let's continue this in my study." He ushered her to follow behind as they then made their way up to Dumbledore's office.

Anah on the other hand had finally accepted the fact that The Dark Lord was to return. As she could recall, she challenged The Dark Lord many times during her youth. And what if he was to come after her? It wasn't just her anymore, She had Severus, Ivory, and Harry to worry about. 

That's right, Severus was a 'Death Eater' but he was also a Spy for the Headmaster. What would... Voldemort do if he was to find out that he had a Family?

"Anah?" The wise man questioned her. He was leaned against his desk with his hands settled in his lap next to his phoenix, Fawkes.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind.." She murmured again bringing her finger up to her lip to calm down.

"Do not fret my dear. Sit," He stated in which she followed. 

Dumbledore gave a silent sigh, soon adjusting his spectacles to look down at the young maiden.

"Anahstacia. You are well aware of your Husband's circumstances.. am I correct?" 

She shook her head in return.

"I am.." 

He continued.

"And you know the dangers of his job?"

A small frown formed on her face.

"Yes.."

He stood up straight from his desk now walking around to sit down.

"My dear. You must aid Severus in his conquest. The Dark Lord will try and recruit you, upon his return. And you must accept this." He paused a bit before he continued.

"Anah, You too will become a spy. Though, you will have more of an Advantage. The Dark Lord will find out the relationship You and Harry possess."

She cocked a brow with her arms tucked under each-other. 

"And?" 

Dumbledore gave off a soft chuckle. 

"He will use you. But, Severus will need you more than anything." He halted leaning forward to Anah. 

"Dark times are approaching my dear. Dark times."

She turned to him, still processing the request that was bestowed upon her.

"And what of the Order of the Phoenix?"

He sat back in his chair with his fingers interwind.

"You will still play your role. My dear, this isn't a request.." 

She gave off a low sigh bringing her hands up to her head.

"I know Albus. I knew this would eventually transpire."

He gave her a look of sympathy.

"Trust, this is all for the sake of protecting the children, not only them. But the families as well."

She knew Dumbledore was right. But, once she tells Severus, all hell would break loose.

"Is that all?" She questioned standing up from her seat not bothering to look at the Headmaster.

"No, that is all my dear."

After a moment, she bid him farewell until he called her once more.

"And Anah." He spoked which caused her to turn around.

"Yes?"

He gave off a simple smile.

"Know that your family will be there to aid you in any way, including your father."

The door soon closed behind her.

Did Dumbledore also tell her family about her-

No, he couldn't have?

Or he could have.

The Vaneraries were well keeping secrets amongst any other families. 

She paced down the halls, overwhelmed with her thoughts. 

She needed to vent, and she knew just the person.

Her sister, Maykaylah.

Today, May decided to aid McGonagall. She loved being around the older witch. Mostly because she reminded her much of her mother. While sitting in the back of the classroom she caught hold of a voice that constantly called her name.

 _' Maykaylah..'_ Anah's voice echoed within her head causing the poor girl to look around confused. 

Half the time she forgets that her sister is able to communicate with her in such a special way.

_'Maykaylah.. I need you..'_

The voice of her sister was finally clear to her. 

It was Anah. 

_'Anah? What's the matter?'_

_"Meet me by the Black Lake. We need to talk.'_

The voice vanished within her head. It must have been important.

May signaled at McGonagall shrugging her head over at the classroom door.

Minerva knew exactly what she meant.

Not long after, the younger sister journeyed down to the Black Lake. 

May sped walk there. She may have acted like she didn't care for her sister, but on the inside, she truly looked up to her. 

She saw Anah who was was faced towards the lake. She was under the tree trying to avoid the sun's kisses. 

"Sis?" May called out again as she got closer. 

Anah peered around to look at her.

"Hey. Thanks for coming. Hopefully, I didn't get you into any trouble.." May playfully shrugged at her sister, returning a smile towards her. 

"No issues. Now, What's bothering you?"

Anah didn't know where to start. 

"I think we should sit down for this.."

May only agreed. 

With the flick of her wrist, a towel appeared for the women to sit on as they gazed off into the dark abyss. 

"Dumbledore spoke to you I assume?" Anah questioned with her eyes fixed on the school grounds.

Maykaylah shook her giving her full attention to her nails.

"Yes, He spoke to everyone a while back." 

"And what exactly did he say to you all..?" The eldest sister questioned, relaxing both of her arms beside her.

A hum escaped from May.

"Many things sis. I'm assuming he spoke to you about the double spying? He came to me as well. He said that you will need my support. And He even convinced Adrian to help too. And from Adrian, I heard Mom and Dad are in agreeance."

"So basically everyone's agreeing to double spy?" 

May shook her head.

"Only you and I are. The rest of the family is there if we need them." 

Stress was getting the best of Anah.

She bought her hands up to her head, closing her eyes in the process.

"May, I'm going, to be honest with you... I'm afraid."

May cocked her famous brow.

"You? The best witch that has ever lived. Afraid? Please.." She brushed the comment off, still fixed with her nails.

"May, I have a family now. A husband.. and children to look after.. I can't get them invo-"

"How when they already are Anah? Severus was spying way before the two of you even got together? So what's the Issue?"

Anah was beginning to get upset.

"May, You know we had to end things because of that right?"

May chimed.

"The two of you were supposed to end things anyway, due to you getting pregnant."

A silence had fallen between them.

"What am I going to do? Harry and Ivory are precious to me May. I don't want anything to happen to them. They're only children."

May brought her hand up to rub Anah's shoulder.

"Then stand your ground Anah. Protect them, and do what a mother is supposed to do for her children. Fight this fight, so they don't have to.." 

The streams of the lake caught Anah up in deep thought. 

She's only doing this for the sake of the children. For the sake of Severus, and the sake of herself.

Somehow May always ended up being right.

"I still need to talk to Severus about this-"

"If I were you, I'd wait till after your wedding Anah."

Anah cocked a curious brow. 

"And why is that, Wait, weren't you the one that said 'go ahead and get it over with'?" 

That's right, May did say that.

"Did I tell you I had a vision?" 

Anah's face dropped.

"You don't tell me anything."

May had the gifts of seeing. She saw things that were to come but mostly told her parents, or Dumbledore the predictions she foresaw.

"Well. I'll summon it up then. A few months ago, I saw you wearing a wedding gown. You were standing under a willow, with your groom. Hand in hand-"

"Who was the groom?" 

May peered at her sister allowing a smirk to form on her face.

"Who you do think it was Anah? Severus, duh! It's like the two of you were destined for each-other- Anyways!"

She rolled her eyes while she continued to speak.

"You were surrounded with people in all black, I assumed it was Death Eaters. All in All, I believe the two of you should wait to hold an actual wedding." 

At first, Anah was confused. Until she eventually processed the vision. 

"I see.. May.. have you always known that I was.. meant to be with.. Severus?"

The younger sister grinned playfully slapping her thigh.

"Always sis. Ever since he first laid eyes on you."

The mere thought brought her back to their prime years. That's when she first encountered Severus.

"Hm.. Thank you, May.."

She looked over at her little sister taking her hand, in hers. 

The two flashed smiles at each other.

"Anything for you Anah." 

Anah felt somewhat prepare. But she had to admit. She needed time to prepare herself for the times to come. 

That's all she needs, time.

But time was never her friend.

\------

February changed to July with a snap of a finger. Anah _was_ supposed to meet with her father back in spring. But, something came up and He insisted that the family came for the Holidays.

Today was the final task for the Triwizard Tournament. 

Everything was held in the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, and the entire school was present.

Ivory sat amongst the Gryffindors. In support of her God-brother. Cat only tagged along not minding. 

Meanwhile, Anah and Severus were on the grounds patrolling, but she was able to get away to wish Harry luck.

The champions were gathered in a tent that was held underneath the stands of the wooden bleachers.

Anah was able to catch Harry in a matter of time. The other champions had left leaving behind Dumbledore and Harry. 

"Harry," Anah called causing the young boy to turn around. 

An existed smile formed on the teenager's face as he rushed over to embrace Anah with a tight hug.

"Godmum.." 

The encounter caused Dumbledore to smile.

"You lesion to me. It doesn't matter whether you win or not my love. As long as you give it your all, you will always be a winner right here.." She tapped her nail against his chest giving him one final hug and a kiss on his head.

"Not go out there and give it your best!" 

"I will.. Thank you.." With one final look, both Harry and Dumbledore vanished from the tent, stroading into the crowd of students.

Anah left the tent now returning to Severus, who was accompanied by McGonagall.

May gave her full support to the Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour. 

The skies grew darker as the task was about to start.

Dumbledore had sent McGonagall, Anah, Moody, and Hagrid to Patrol outside of the Maze, on where the Champions would be. If anything were to go wrong, they were to send a red wand spark.

The Headmaster then went to the podium that was bestowed upon the people.

"Silence." He spoke, holding his wand up to his neck. The crowd eventually calmed with their attention on the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

He continued to speak.

"Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze.." He paused before he continued.

"Only he knows its exact position."

"Now, as Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Potter, tied for the first position, they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum, and Miss Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be declared the winner."

The crowd of students roared with cheering. Almost everyone had up posters, or dressed up in support of one of the Champions. Ivory supports Harry while Cat supported Cedric.

"Now Champions gather round." 

They were formed in a group around the Headmaster.

"In the maze, you'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep, instead you'll face something even more challenging."

"You see, people change in the maze."

He paused to give every student a look.

"Oh, find the cup if you can but be very wary, you could just lose yourselves along the way. Now champions, prepare yourselves."

The small group that was formed was dismantled.

The first person to enter the maze was Cedric Diggory.

Following him would be Harry himself.

His heart was beginning to race, was he really prepared for this?

Dumbledore had ushered the boy to enter the maze. 

Hesitantly, he started to move.

Once he entered he turned back to the crowd of people feeling a bit uneasy. 

He wasn't able to see Anah, but he did get a glimpse of Ivory. She held her thumbs up towards him, wishing him luck.

He smiled at her simple gesture. That's all he needed. Luck.

The entrance to the maze soon closed, engulfing the teen inside. 

There he stood in silence as the outside world disappeared.

With his wand withdrawn, Harry was out to find the Tri Wiz Cup.


	23. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right and credit goes to the creator of Harry Potter. JK Rowling. I own nothing but my OC And other characters I've created.

Hours had passed since the Task begun.

Anah stood outside of the maze doing her Job while she patrolled. Her eyes were on the sky like an eagle.

For some reason, She felt anxious. Harry was out there all alone. He was only a boy, a mere boy. She tried not to doubt him, but at the same time, she knew the tasks were a bit much for a fourteen-year-old to handle.

Within the second hour, Dumbledore told the teachers to return to the quidditch field. A champion would be arriving any minute.

Upon Anah’s arrival, she approached Severus with a worried expression on her face.

He cocked a simple brow turning towards her.

“Anah, has something happened?” He questioned as she shook her head.

“No, I'm just.. worried about Harry.” She said crossing her arms underneath each other. By now she was standing beside him, facing the entrance of the Maze.

“He will be fine my love.” He responded, turning his head towards her.

“He’s already survived the lasts two tasks, and this is nothing but a maze. He will prevail..” 

Anah turned to her fiancee giving him a cheeky grin.

“Are you finally accepting-”

“No, and I never will.”

Enough was said. 

Anah caught hold of Mad-eye. Now that she thought of it, the two rarely talked the entire school year.

It was a bit odd since the two were apart of the Order of the Phoenix.

She approached the man with a simple look on her face.

“Evening Moody, how are you?” She inquired while she stood next to him.

Mad eye peered over at her, with his hands resting on the staff that supported him. He was missing a leg.

“Anahstacia.” He grumbled ignoring her question, which caused her smile to widen.

The man was always grumpy.

“How deep did you hide the cup? I mean, this task shouldn't last this long.”

He faced her, his attached eye, eyed her down while it twitched around. He caught hold of the ring that was on his finger reminding him of her recent engagement.

“Deep enough..” He paused as he continues.

“Ah, I've been meaning to.. congratulate you on your engagement with that slugger over there..” 

Anah stiffened a bit. So the news was out? Great. 

“And also, I've heard the two of you had a child? Am I correct?” 

Anah brought her fingers up to rub her temples.

“Not recently. But yes. We have a child. I'm just curious on how you heard of this?” 

A loud laugh uproared from him.

“I have eyes and ears everywhere, Anah.”

She shrugged her eyebrow before turning her head back over to the entrance.

“I do hope this ends soon.. The children have been in there for quite some time now.”

Mad-Eye grudged again.“Only in a matter of time..” 

Anah had turned to give him one final look, but she couldn't help to see the way he was looking at her. She felt.. odd. Like.. no.. It couldn't be. 

She brushed off the mere thought returning to Severus who was now approached by McGonagall. 

“Everything all right dearest?” The elder woman questioned.

Anah turned her head to look at Mad-eye once more, seeing that he gave her the same look.

She turned back to the pair allowing a simple smile to form on her features.

“I’m fine. I just hope Harry is all right.”

Merlin, she hoped so.

\----

Many things occurred within the Maze. And Harry was still coping with it all. 

Fleur Delacour had disappeared. Victor Krum was bewitched and be was after Cedric Digory. 

Harry had seen the cup in the distance. After Cedric had defeated Krum the two boys were neck and neck going after the cup.

A gust of wind came that hurled the two champions back, making it hard to walk.

Something had caught ahold of the two of them causing them both to fall. 

Harry was quick to get back up, Cedric, on the other hand, was being devoured by the vines that were uprooted from the ground.

It took Harry a moment to realize that Cedric wasn't beside him.

He stopped running turning to see the other teen struggling to get up.

“Harry!” 

Cedric cried out while the vines viciously attacked him.

“Harry, please!” 

Harry stood there unsure what to do.

He had the opportunity to win if he wanted to. But Cedric would end up dying if he didn't help him.

He hesitated before pulling out his wand, while he pointing it over to the vines. 

_“REDUCTO!”_

The curse causes the vines to fall off Cedric’s body as he quickly rushed to move from them.

He stood in front of Harry nervously laughing, still shooken up.

“You know. F-For a second there I thought.. Y-You we're going to let it get me..” He huffed out of breath while Harry only returned the look.

“For a moment, so did I..”

There was a silence until Cedric looked down then back up towards Harry.

“Some game, huh?”

“Some game..”

The wild breeze returned, this time, it was after the two boys.

They made a run for it.

They scattered throughout the maze until they came in clear view of the Tri Wiz Cup.

They raced down Maze, with the wind chasing them.

They both arrived in front of it looking at each other.

“Go on you saved me! Take it!”

The winds grew stronger while Harry looked at Cedric.

“Together! We'll take it together. On three, okay?" said Harry.

"One - two - three -"

The two boys grasped a handle, as they teleported.

The Cup turned out to be a portkey.

Both Harry and Cedric slammed down to the ground, unsure where they were.

Cedric was the first to stand.

"Where are we?" Harry said.

Cedric shook his head. He got up pulling Harry up to his feet, as they looked around.

"Haven't the slightest."

Cedric walked over to look down at the cup, then back at Harry. 

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked.

"No," said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard. It was silent and consumed in darkness. 

"Do you think it's apart of the task?" Cedric retrieved his wand along with Harry.

He questioned causing Harry to frown.

"I don't think so. I.. I think I've been here before.." 

Harry felt strange and he was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Cedric.. I think I've been here before-"

"Harry, look. What's that?" He asked causing the two boys to look in a far direction.

A figure was walking towards them, with something in its arms.

It looked almost like a baby? Or maybe it was something else?

The two held their wands up cautiously. The figure then stopped, no more than five feet away from them.

Neither of them could see, the face of the person.

Without warning, the scar on Harry's head burst into pain, causing the boy to collapse to the ground.

"Harry?" Cedric asked worryingly with his head turned towards him, but his wand was still pointed at the mysterious figure.

Harry felt the rupture of pain, something he'd never felt before.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" The young Hufflepuff questioned with a worried look on his face.

A high, cold voice then spoke. It came from the blanket.

"Kill the spare.."

The figure holding the quilt, held up his wand pointing it over towards Cedric.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

A flash of green light flashed upon Harry. He heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him. 

It was Cedric Diggory.

And he was dead.

"No! Cedric! No!"

With the remained strength he had, he crawled over to the boy who laid there expressionless. He was pale, and cold already.

"Do it, Now!" 

A screechy voice demanded. 

"Yes, Master."

Harry was forced against a tomb, that wrapped itself around him.

The figure then approached the boiling cauldron. It was Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew. 

Wormtail pulled open the robes revealing what was inside them. 

The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a human child. It was hairless and scaly-looking. It looked so feeble, Harry wasn't sure how it was still alive.

Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished into the surface.

He turned towards Harry, who only returned the look in fear.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given."

With the wave of his wand, A bone had uprooted from the grave Harry stood on.

He then placed it into the cauldron.

It hissed from the encounter.

Wormtail then approached the cauldron, whimpering in the process.

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given.."

He stretched his right hand out in front of him. He gripped the dagger, that was hidden in his clothes, very tightly in his left hand, and swung it up.

Harry closed his eye in the process not wanting to see what was transpiring.

Wormtail roared in agony as his flesh, fell into the cauldron.

He turned to Harry, still in pain as he held the dagger out, approaching him.

"B-blood of the enemy...forcibly taken."

He used his only hand remaining to penetrate the crook of his right arm. Harry grunted in pain, while his blood seeped onto the blade.

Wormtail staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood. He poured it inside.

The cauldron was beginning to simmer.

Wormtail stood aside watching while the cauldron continued to boil.

Harry was on the urge of tears. Why was this happening? He hoped whatever was in the cauldron was dead, he hoped it drowned. 

Until he was wrong.

Something was rising from the large cauldron.

It was the outline of a man, tall and very thin.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam as he faced Wormtail.

The servant rushed to pick up the black robes from the ground with his single hand.

He approached the man with a painful bow as he did his best to dress the man.

He stood back, as the mysterious figure then stepped out of the cauldron.

His eyes were glued to Harry who only looked back at him in horror.

It was him.

Lord Voldemort had returned.


	24. 23

The Graveyard grew dark, as the Lord looked around.

His appearance wasn't human-like. His skin was pale like snow, his hands were scrawny, long, and skinny. And his nose.

He didn't have one, it was shaped like a snake.

Voldemort turned to Wormtail with his head held high.

"I require my wand Wormtail.." said Voldemort extending his hand out.

Wormtail propelled over to the dark lord bowing once again, extending his free hand out to give him his wand.

"My Lord..." he choked, "my Lord...you promised...you did promise..."

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily.

"Oh, Master...thank you, Master..."

He extended the bleeding arm as Voldemort laughed.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

He hesitantly gave his other arm to the dark lord, still murmuring in pain.

Voldermort snatched his arm, looking down at the dark mark on his arms.

He pressed his wand into the mark on Wormtail's arm.

A look formed on his face. Voldemort heaved back his head while gazing up to the skies. 

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?"

He mumbled to himself. His wand was penetrating worm tails arm, as he hissed in anguish.

He pulled away from the servant as he awaited his followers.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my father," he seethed while pacing over to the mausoleum.

"A Muggle and a fool...much like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died defending you as a child...and I killed my father, and you see how useful he has proved himself, even in death...."

His eyes then flashed at Harry.

A snake had approached the lord, slithering by his side.

"Ah, Nagini.." He murmured acknowledging her presence.

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. It was Voldermort's followers.

All of them were hooded and masked. One by one they moved forward slowly and cautiously, as if they could believe their eyes.

Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. 

He turned to look around at the hooded faces.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," Voldemort spoke solely. 

"Thirteen years...thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark.."

He paced around the small formed group, some of the Death Eaters were missing.

"It is a disappointment to me, I confess myself disappointed...."

His face tensed up while it formed into a scowl.

"Not of you aided in my return." He scowled as Wormtial hesitantly spoke out.

"I-I returned to a-aid you, My Lord.." 

Voldermort grunted, giving the man a sharp look.

"You returned out of fear!"

The Dark Lord then looked at him with pity.

“Yet you helped return me to my body," whispered Voldemort, watching Wormtail whimper.

He approached Wormtail who refused to look up to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air.

Something appeared out of thin air that attached itself to Wormtails, dismantled arm. 

It was a new hand, but it was made of steel.

"My Lord," he murmured. "Master...it is beautiful...thank you, thank you.."

He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never vary again, Wormtail," Voldemort said as he looked down at the servant.

"No, my Lord...never, my Lord..."

Voldemort then paced around the circle, taking names of those who were there. And those who weren't.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters...three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return...he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever...he will be killed, of course...and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service."

He murmured again pacing back over to the other Death Eaters that held their head high.

He then sauntered over to stand next to Harry, so that all eyes were on the two of them. 

Everyone had bypassed that there was a dead body, settled on the ground.

"All because of you.." Voldemort said looking towards Harry.

Voldemort moved slowly forward and turned to face Harry. He raised his wand.

_"Crucio!"_

It was pain beyond anything Harry could handle.

He stood there enduring it while the tomb held him back.

It was unbearable. 

He felt as if he was going to die.

Not until Voldemort stopped.

The tomb dropped Harry to the ground. 

Voldermort had moved away with his wand pointed over to Harry.

"Wormtail. Give him his wand."

The servant obeyed, roughly picking the boy up and giving him his wand.

"You have been taught how to duel am I correct, Harry Potter?" Voldemort said softly, his eyes flickering through the darkness.

Harry didn't reply as he held his arm in pain. Harry got a glimpse of the people who were there. But one person stood out the most for him.

Draco's Father.

Lucius Malfoy.

Voldemorts voice caused him to look back at him.

"First, We bow to each other. Harry," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Harry. "Come, the niceties thing must be observed.. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners now." He said while he continued.

The Death Eaters were laughing as Voldemort's lipless mouth formed into a smile. Harry still didn't bow. He was not going to let Voldemort play with him before killing him.

"I said, bow," Voldemort said, raising his wand. 

He forced the boy to bow this time.

"That-a-boy, And now we duel.." 

Voldemort raised his wand once again. Before Harry could do anything to defend himself, or before he could even move, he had been hit again by the Cruciatus Curse. 

Harry couldn't take any more pain. One more curse and he felt as if he would reunite with his parents.

Voldemort approached him once again, leaning down to face the boy.

"I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you after tonight, no one will ever again question my powers, after tonight if they speak of you. They'll speak only of how you begged for death and I in a merciful Lord, gave it to you."

The Dark Lord stood, intending to turn away to face the boy once again.

Harry took it as an opportunity to escape. 

He flung himself sideways rolling behind the marble headstone of Voldemort's father. He heard it crack as the curse missed him.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter!" 

"You cannot hide from me. Come, Come out and Face me!" His hoarse-voiced echoed through the graveyard.

Harry sat there for a moment.

Could tonight be his last night? After everything he's been through? And after everything he's done?

No, he wasn't going to go down with a fight.

Harry stood up. He gripped his wand tightly in his hand. He walked from behind the tomb, facing Voldemort with his hand extended in front of him.

Both wizards were ready.

"Have it your way then.." Harry mumbled, allowing a look to form on his face.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ Harry shouted while Voldemort cried, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

A green light emitted from Voldemort's wand just as a stream of red light blasted from Harry's - they met in midair.

The Death Eaters that were summering in the back, worried on behalf of their master.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort hissed to the Death Eaters, and Harry saw his eyes widened, astonishment at what was happening.

"He is mine to finish!"

The spelled continued to clash, as the two strode in place. 

A beam of light then appeared out of nowhere, catching everyone's attention.

It was like a shield.

It confounded itself around Harry and Voldemort.

For a moment, Harry began to hear voices and he could have sworn he seen.. ghosts?

The shadows appeared in front of Harry, standing beside him. 

Harry was able to make out who the people were.

He had seen his parents, Lily and James. 

And from a distance, he saw Cedric standing by his body.

He was wordless, unable to say anything.

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments...but we will give you time...you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts...do you understand, Harry?"

James' erie voice spoke out, with his smokey hands hovering over his wand, pointing in the direction of Voldemort. 

"O-Okay.." Harry panted, struggling to keep hold of his wand, which was slipping underneath his fingers.

"Harry..." whispered the figure of Cedric, "Take my body back, will you?”

“Take my body back to my parents,.."

"I will," said Harry, shook his head, with a saddened look on his face.

"Do it now, ” Lily said on the other side of her son. "Be ready to run...do it now...."

"NOW!" Harry yelled. He didn't think he could have held on for another moment anyway. 

He rushed over to the body of Cedric, avoiding any wondering curses.

 _"Accio!"_ Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup. It flew into the air, towering towards him. Harry caught it by the handle, and with a blink of an eye, Harry had disappeared with Cedric back to the grounds of Hogwarts.

He heard Voldemort's scream of fury at the same time he arrived back.

Upon their arrival, Harry was hovering over Cedric's still body.

Cheers echoed throughout the yard, as the champions arrived back.

He couldn't hold back the pain he held within.

Harry wept on Cedric's body, clenching onto him.

"Cedric.. No.." He mumbled, feeling the tears race down his face.

The crowd of people then rushed down to the field to greet them back.

Anah turned her head towards Harry, Relieved to see that he was well. 

Not until she saw the body of the other young champion. Cedric.

A loud screech escaped from a nearby champion who had seen the lifeless teen.

Everything had came to a halt. The cheers, and the music.

The Minister Of Magic, and Dumbledore were the first ones to approach Harry.

Cornelius Fudge looked down towards Cedric in horror. 

“My God — Diggory!” He whispered. “Dumbledore — he’s dead!”

Dumbledore looked down at Harry, as he tried to pull him away from the body.

"No, Stop it! Get off!" 

Everyone around caught hold of what transpired.

Cedric Diggory was dead.

"Harry, please.." Dumbledore said, watching the teen.

Harry pulled his head up towards him, his face was cover and dirt and mixed with tears.

“He’s back!” Harry cried historically. “Voldemort is back! Cedric, asked me to bring his body back.. I couldn't leave him.. Not there.." 

Dumbledore held Harry's face in his hands while he did his best to calm him.

"Harry, It's okay. It's alright.. He's home. You both are.." He cooed.

The Misters voiced then echoed across the yard, mostly speaking towards the staff.

He approached Severus, Anah, and McGonagall.

"Keep everyone in their seats! A boy has just been killed.." 

Gasps echoed again throughout the crowd as they looked down in awe. 

Anah turned to Severus who only returned the look.

The three Professors rushed towards Harry, Dumbledore, and the body of Cedric.

"Dumbledore, The body must be moved-” The Minister interjected.

"That's my son!" Cried a voiced rushing towards the crowd, being followed by Mr. Weasly.

It was Cedric's Father, Amos Diggory. 

He looked down at his son overwhelmed with emotions.

"That's my boy.." He murmured falling to his knees, pushing Harry aside.

It was a mournful state for everyone.

Anah grabbed whole to Harry, who threw himself into her arms as she took him away from the crowd.

They were accompanied by Mad-Eye who led them to his classroom.

"Come on love. Come, it's alright. You're safe now.." Anah murmured, clenching onto the boy as they walked.

They arrived in Mad-eye's class, while Anah ushered him over to a chair to sit him down.

She kneeled in front of him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Calm down my sweet. Breath alright?"

Harry looked down at his Godmother unable to control his tears.

The two of them didn't realize that the door was locked.

"The Cup was a Portkey.. Someone bewitched it." He mumbled watching Mad-eye approach him. He took hold of Harry's arms, observing the large cut.

He moved away from the teen. Anah took hold of his arm. With the flick of her wrist, a clothe appeared. She covered it up, still doing her best to calm her Godson down.

"It's Alright, Harry.." She said holding his hand in hers.

Mad-eye turned to them with a dark voice.

"Were there others in the Graveyard? Were there others?" He questioned causing both Anah and Harry to look at him in confusion.

"I-I didn't mention anything about the graveyard.."

Mad-eye paused looking back at the two, there was a mere grin on his face.

"Marvelous creatures dragons aren't they? Do you think that miserable oath would have led you into the woods if I haven't suggested it?!"

He paced around the room, as if he was looking for something.

"Did you think Cedric Digory would have told you to open the egg underwater if I hadn't told him first myself!?"

Anah stood up cautious of what was transpiring as she stood in front of Harry, watching Mad-eye continuing to scramble around the room.

"Do you think Longbottom, The witless wonder, could have provided you with Gillyweed if I hadn't given him the book that led him straight to it?!"

Harry was in shock.

"It was you all along! You put my name into Goblet of Fire, you bewitched Crum bu-”

"You won because I made it so!" Mad-eye said approaching Harry but Anah gazed at him stopping him in his tracts.

He grunted at the woman moving along as he continued to speak.

"You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be, and now the deed is done.." He said turning towards the two, slowly walking towards him.

They both noticed his face. It was.. shifting? 

"Imagine how he will reward me when he learns I have once and for all silenced the great, Harry Potter." He grumbled holding his wand up at Harry.

Anah pushed herself again in front of harry while she covered her.

Before anyone was able to cast a spell or withdraw a wand. 

The door to the classroom broke off of its hinges.

**_"Expelliarmus!"_ **

A loud voice spoke as the body of Mad-eye was thrown against the wall.


	25. 24

_Anah pushed herself again in front of Harry while she covered him._

_Before anyone was able to cast a spell or withdraw a wand._

_The door to the classroom broke off of its hinges._

**_"Expelliarmus!"_ **

_A loud voice spoke as the body of Mad-eye was thrown against the wall._

Three people rushed into the room. It was Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape.

The Professor’s whisked over to Mad-eye.

Dumbledore forced the man's head back, with his hand wrapped around his neck. While his wand pointed at him.

“Severus!” Albus ordered.

Severus scurried over to him with a small liquid in his hand. He quickly emptied the substance in the man's mouth.

Mad-eye struggled, unable to escape Dumbledores grip.

Everyone watched as he proceeded to twitch.

“Do you know who I am?!” Dumbledore inquired putting pressure on his neck.

“A-Albus Dumbledore..” Mad-eye grumbled as he looked towards him.

Albus hoisted his wand into Mad-Eyes neck eyeing him down.

“Are you Alastor Moody?” 

“No-” The imposter grunted

“Is he in this room?” Albus questioned again.

The impostor nudged his head at the large chest that was against the wall.

“Anah, Harry. Step away from there!” The Elder man insisted as the two quickly moved aside to stand behind the group.

Severus withdrew his wand to point it over to the trunk.

It took an Eternity to open, until it eventually did.

The small group approached the chest cautiously, looking down to see what was held within.

It was the real Alastor Moody.

“You alright Alastor?” Albus contested.

The man below looked up, covering his eye. 

“I’m sorry Albus..” He spoke hazily.

Harry turned towards Anah then Dumbledore.

“If that Moody, then who's that?” He questioned.

Severus grabbed whole to the urn the imposter was drinking from. He identified the spell rather quick.

“Ployjuice Potion.”

“Well get you up in a minute..” Dumbledore spoke again until the actions of the Imposter caught everyone's attention.

He was transforming. Almost as if he was possessed.

He twitched and jerked until his face had came to.

Harry looked at the man unable to see his face as he paced forward.

Just before the man was able to attack, Albus pushed him back. Both Anah and Severus had their wand pointed towards the figure. And Harry was hidden behind McGonagall. 

“Barty Crouch Jr..” Albus said looking down at the young man.

He had a satisfied look on his face. He eyed each and every person before allowing a large grin to form on his lips.

“You know what this means don't you?” 

Barty said clicking his tongue. 

“He’s back. Lord Voldemort has returned..” He said.

Albus looked down at him expressionless.

“McGonagall. Send a owl to Azkaban. See that they are missing a prisoner..” He said taking the shoulder of Harry to lead him out.

“Severus, Anah. Stay here until someone arrives to recruit the prisoner..” 

And like that Albus had left with Harry and McGonagall. That left behind Severus, Anah and Barty Jr.

He looked up at the two, twitching constantly.

“Ya know Severus, The dark lord will find out about your secret. And you will have to fac-”

“Shut. Up..” 

Severus glared down at him with his wand penetrating his neck.

He only smirked in return.

\------

Many things occured later on that evening.

Barty Jr. was ultimately sent back to Azkaban. And Harry, well.. He was still coping with the death of Cedric and his encounter with The Dark Lord.

The night had finally ended, and everyone was sent back to their dorms.

Both Anah and Severus were able to see their daughter before bed. 

There Anah sat in front of the small Vanity that cowered on the corner of the room.

She was already in her nightclothes, and was brushing her hair.

“You should have seen him, Severus..” Anah spoke as she looked at him through the mirror. 

He was sitting in bed, with a book in his hands.

“I felt horrible, because I couldn't do anything to ease his pain..” 

She haulted in her brushing, feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

“Anah..” Severus spoke gazing towards his Fiancee out of pity.

“You did do something, My Love. Come..” He ushered her towards him.

She sat the brush down onto the vanity’ surface as she walked over to Severus, sitting on the side of the bed.

“You were there when he needed you most..” He said taking her hand in his.

He placed a gentle kiss on them as she gawked down at him.

He moved his thumb to wipe the tears that were racing down her face.

As always. Severus was right.

She was there.

At least she thought she was..

\-------

A Memorial was held for Cedric the next day following, it the last day for the foreign students, and also the last day for the Hogwarts students before break was set.

Somehow May and Dumbledore had worked something out for her to stay and aid, with the permission of Madame Maxine of course.

The Ceremony took up most of the morning, and no one had a issue with it. After all, the school lost a valuable student, friend and son.

Word got out that Igor Karkaroff had up and disappeared the morning of.

It wasn't a surprise. 

Anah spent the majority of her afternoon with Harry. She reckoned he needed someone to talk to.

They paced the Halls of Hogwarts as usual.

“Last night.. I saw my parents, Godmum..” He said turning toward her. Anah looked over at him allowing a minor smile to form of her lips.

“Did they.. say anything to you?” 

He shook his head.

“They didn’t have to.. I was able to see them.. That's all that matters.” He murmured as the two heard the bells chiming off around the school. 

It was time for the Hogwarts students to board the train.

She pulled Harry into a firm hug, tucking her face into his hair.

“I will always be here for you Harry.. Do you hear me?” She questioned as he replied with a mumbled answer.

“Yes ma'am.”

She pulled away, with a smile still formed on her face.

“Don't forget to write to me alright? I honestly wish you could come with me my sweet, but we simply don't have the room. You understand, don't you love?”

He shook his head with a sad smile forming on his lips.

“I do.. Thank you Anah. For everything.” He said as she turned towards him gleaming a bit.

“Its my Job to care for you love. Now go, I don't want you missing your train.”

With one last hug, Harry Potter was out of sight.

Anah made her way back to the shared chambers. Herself and her Family were also leaving.

Since Ivory came along, it was best that Severus and Anah had got their house in order.

Maykaylah on the other hand had the luxuries of living in Anah’s old home. It wasn't that far away from Spinners End.

The family arrived home in the matter of hours.   
  
Ivory dropped her bags in the sitting room next to a couch as she looked around the home in awe.

This wasn't what she was used to. 

The neighborhood was dark, and sketchy. But she had nothing to worried about. Both of her parents were feared by everyone who lived on the block.

Although, she wasn't used to.. such small spaces.

“It’s.. tiny..” Ivory said as Anah pinched her arm.

The girl Shrieked in pain as she held her arm looking at her mother, who scolded her.

“It’s your Fathers childhood home, be a little more grateful.” She said turning to Severus who only chuckled.

“You will adjust to it Ivory.” 

The pre-teen grumbled as she continued to look around.

She had to admit, it was well decorated. It looked like the works of her mother.

The walls of the home were all a shadow grey.

There was a fireplace that sat in the corner. And there was an enormous bookshelf that covered the entire wall. 

All and all, it was a cozy-looking home.

Ivory still had her doubts. Where does she fit in all of this?

“Where am I going to sleep?” Ivory asked, while her mother made a face at her.

Severus grabbed his daughters hand while her led her upstairs to the second floor.

“Let me show you.”

Anah followed behind them curious.

There were only two bedrooms in the house.

One room was for the couple, while the other was in the shape of a study, in which they both shared.

Severus and Ivory stood in front of another door.

Anah cocked a brow.

The door led to a closet.

Or that's what she thought.

Severus opened the door to reveal another room. 

It was a medium-sized room, fit for Ivory.

The walls were painted Mauve. It was a different shade of purple. Ivory’s favorite color.

She had a bed big enough for her that was centered in the middle of the room.

There was a window on the right side of the room. It was slightly covered by her desk that was there.

She also had a dresser and a small vanity mirror that were placed on the left side of her room.

Ivory stepped into the room with awe. 

Although she grew up in France in a large home, she never had the luxuries of having her own bedroom.

There were simple posters of writing on her walls. 

She adored poetry. Something herself and her father shared.

There were pictures propped up on the dresser of her family.

There was one particular picture that was settled on her nightstand.

It was bewitched. 

It was a older picture of Anah and Severus.

It looked like he was forced to take it, but in the end. He was smiling.

Ivory walked into the room. It was _her_ room.

Anah stood next to Severus as she nudged at him.

Maykaylah must have been involved with this.

“When did you do this?” She questioned as his eyes stayed on his daughter.

“A while back. Your sister assisted in this particular.. project.”

Anah grinned.

“I can tell.”

Ivory turned back to her parents with tears in her eyes.

“You really did this.. f-for me?” She questioned as Severus allowed a simple smile to form on his lips.

“Of course, my sweet. You deserve nothing but the absolute best.” 

Ivory rushed over to her father who picked her up into a tight embrace.

“Thank you. Thank you very much, Dad. I love it.” 

Ivory pressed her forehead against his feeling his nose brush against hers.

“I love you and your big nose..”

He caressed the back of her head, grinning from her mere comment.

“You're more than welcome darling. Now, run downstairs and get your things for me. There's one more thing I need to show you.” He said, sitting her down as she shook her head, darting down the stairs.

One thing the couple had to get used to.

Anah crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe of Ivory’s room.

“Heh, have anything special for me?” She asked playfully as the man blinked at her.

“I may, or may not have something planned for us tonight.” 

That meant he did.

“I hope it involves cooking..” 

Ivory arrived back with her bag as hurried to set it back on the ground. She turned to her father while he rested his hand on her shoulder.

“Know that your bedroom is very special my sweet.” He said looking down at her.

“How special?” Ivory questioned.

He ushered the two out of the room closing the door behind them.

After a moment had passed he opened it to reveal nothing but a closet.

“My room is bewitched?” She questioned as Severus shook his head.

“Yes, now, In order for you to summon it back. You say, _‘Je convoque’”_

 _‘Je convoque’_ Ivory repeated the charm.

She moved towards the door to open it. The room had appeared back.

She was in awe once again.

“Wow, this is cool..” Ivory said while she paced over to her large bag, placing it onto her bed. 

“Get settled in Iv, We'll be next door doing the same alright?” Anah conversed.

She shook her head, watching her parents close the door to her room behind them.

“Okay..”

She plopped back onto the bed in excitement.

She'd never felt better.

Anah was the first to enter the shared bedroom. 

She gave off a soft groan kicking off her shoes to put them aside. 

Severus had gone to get their bags.

The woman got up, paced over to her dresser picking up the picture of her mother as she gave off a gentle sigh. 

Severus entered the room, setting both suitcases onto the bed.

“My love..” He needed her attention.

Anah turned towards him cocking a brow.

“What’s the matter Sev?”

He winced from the pain radiating off of his arm.

He pulled his covered sleeve up revealing the dark mark. 

It was moving, which meant he was being summoned. 

Anah looked at Severus taking her hand in his.

“Ignore it for now Severus-”

“I can't for much longer Anah. The Dark Lord will think that I have left him..” He said tilting his head.

“Severus I know, darling. Eventually, you will have to. As for now. Ignore it.” 

She rolled his sleeve down, kissing his left cheek.

He look up at her, his eyes felt heavy.

“And what am I to say If he questions my wear abouts?” 

Anah pulled away from him while she began to changed in front of him.

Severus just stared at her.

“Mention the whole spying for him, and you didn't want to blow your cover.” She paused before she turned to look at him.

“And mention me. Mention our relationship.” 

Severus cocked his famous brow.

“And what if he wishes to see you..?” 

“I will come willingly.” She said pulling her shirt over her head.

He was unsure of what to say next.

He didn't want to reveal to The Dark Lord that he had a Family. It would only make things worse and more dangerous.

He bypassed the thought trying to ignore the moving marking on his wrist.

The Family settled in the matter of hours. Life was at ease for the Snapes.. 

Or so they thought.


	26. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I'm so sorry for the spam of chapters. I've been pretty motivated this week- If you think I should slow down with the posting, please let me know! Anyways enjoy! (minor typos I apologize!)

Summer passed as Fall quickly approached for the next school year.

Severus finally met with The Dark Lord. He told him about his whereabouts, and why he didn't return to the first calling.

He made sure not to mention anything about Anah and Ivory.

Somehow the Dark Lord forgave him and welcomed him back with open arms.

As for Severus, The Double Spying had begun once again.

Anah on the other hand, spent her summer building her relationship with her daughter Ivory, and her godson, Harry.

She allowed the boy over a few times despite Severus’ opinion. 

All he needed was family anyways.

A real family.

Despite that, Harry’s name was buzzing throughout the Daily Prophet. Nothing but pure hate, and lies it told.

Hopefully, this school year would be different from the last.

Hopefully.

Word was out to Anah that Harry had been expelled. She never could understand the Ministry, which is why she never worked for them.

Dumbledore owled her, telling her all that she needed to know. 

The Dursleys had locked him in his room unable to leave, but he mentioned that the Order would rescue and move him to 12 Grimmauld Place.

The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Anah, Severus and Ivory we're already there.

While Ivory was upstairs with the other teens, Anah and Severus we're downstairs with the other adults.

They were waiting on the rest of the Order.

Anah sat in between Remus and Sirius in her muggle clothes. 

“Look at this!”

She exclaimed thrusting the paper down on the table.

“They've got this all wrong. It's ridiculous..”

Remus Lupin peered over her shoulder looking down at the ruffled papers.

“Nothing new isn't it?” 

Sirius on the other hand gazed over at Anah who ignored him.

“Speaking of new. How is the wedding coming along Snivellus? Are you able to afford it? Or will Anah have to come out of pocket?” 

Snape turned to look towards Sirius.

He was always ready to start trouble.

Molly and Auther Weasley entered the room along with Minerva McGonagall. They were able to stop Severus from replying.

Anah shot Sirius a look which caused him to roll his eyes.

“Don’t start anything you won't be able to finish Sirius.” She said causing the man to sigh from her comment.

“We must have came at the right time..” Molly said causing Anah to grin.

“You're always on time Molly.” 

There was commotion going on outside of the room.

In entered, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks.. and a few other members. 

Harry stood outside the door seeing other of his Godparents.

The meeting was ready to start.

Before he could enter Molly Weasley hurried to leave out of the room shutting the door behind her.

“Harry dear!” she said pulling him into an embrace.

“Mrs. Weasley,” said Harry while he pulled away from the older woman.

“What-” 

She gave him a vast smile as she ushered him up the stairs.

“Dinner will be ready once the meeting is over. For now, head straight upstairs to join the other teenagers. First door on the left.” She announced while watching Harry trail up the stairs.

She didn't leave until he was out of sight.

Harry wandered up the stairs exploring the home. 

As told, he went to the first room on the left. 

He opened the door revealing Ron, Hermione and Ivory who were all playing a board game.

“Harry!” They acknowledge his presence as they took turns hugging him.

“How are you mate?” Ron asked watching Harry take a seat next to Ivory.

Harry looked down at his hands before looking back up towards his best friends.

“Never better..” He said sarcastically. 

“What is this place?” He questioned as Hermione quickly answered.

“It’s headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.” 

Harry looked at the three slightly dissaponted

“No one couldn't have explained this in a letter?” 

The three for got quiet.

Ivory looked up towards Hermione and Ron before she gave off a sigh.

“We wanted to Harry. We did. But Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything..”

He turned to look at Ivory.

“Dumbledore said that?” 

He was confused and upset.

“Why keep me in the dark when I can help? I'm the one who saw the Dark Lord return. I'm the one who saw Cedric Digory get killed-”

Two boys appeared out of thin air.

It was the Weasley twins, George and Fred.

“Harry, Don’t bottle it up mate, let it out..” Fred said patting Harry’s shoulder.

“Anyways, do you want to hear something a little more interesting?” George asked causing the teens to look over towards the twins.

They had something brewing up.

George pulled what looked like an ear out of his pocket.

“Come along now..” Fred said as they rushed into the hall.

The ear was like a microphone. 

There stood Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ivory, George, Fred, and now Ginny.

George lowered the ear down so that the teens can hear the ongoing meeting.

Fred had the other so the teens could hear the conversation clear.

“He’s just a child Sirius!..” Molly Weasley spoke turning towards the scrawny-looking man.

“And he’s also the one who told us the return of The Dark Lord. Without him, we would have been left in the dark!” Sirius responded causing Anah to sigh.

“He’s not James, Sirius-”

“And He’s not your son.”

Molly shot back at him.

“He’s as good as. Who else does he got?” Molly continued.

“He’s got Me and Anah. And he needs nothing more than us.” Sirius turned his head towards Severus as he referred to him.

Severus cocked a relaxed brow.

“He’s lucky enough to have Anahstacia as his Godmother. Otherwise he wouldn't be here without her.”

Sirius grinned.

“So your talking about yourself now, Snivellus? Just because your marrying her won't change anything.”

“Would the two of you stop it already? This isn't about personal issues. Its about Harry! Now focus!” Anah said breaking up the minor argument.

The teenagers listened into the conversation.

Both Fred and Geroge looked up towards Ivory.

“Such an odd couple they are.”

Ivory grinned in return.

“Try living with them.”

A cat by the name of Crookshanks saw the ear from a distance.

It was fond of the dangling ear, until it started playing with it.

George did his best to hold the ear from getting snatched from the cat.

“Bad Crookshanks!” Hermione fussed as the teens did their best to shoo the animal away, all while whispering.

“Hermione get your cat!” whispered Ron as the chestnut-headed girl frowned at him.

“I’m trying!” 

At this point, both George and Fred were tugging on the string that supported the ear.

“Crookshanks stop!” Hermione said again with the other teens also scolding behind her.

The cat eventually grabbed whole to the ear with it in its mouth. 

He walked away graciously.

The teens groaned in defeat.

“Bad Crookshanks..” Hermione mumbled under her breath, disappointed with the cat.

The door that held the meeting soon opened.

Both Severus and Anah had left the room standing in the Hall.

They were unaware of the teens that stood above.

“Must you go? Dinner with Sirius wouldn't kill you, My love. After all.. He will be in the-”

“Don’t push it Anah.” Severus said as be placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

“I will see you both when you get home.” 

Before he turn his heels, Anah grabbed whole to hand tugging him into a small embrace. 

Sirius and Remus had seen them on the hall, as they soom started mumbling to themselves.

“Severus. Stay.. Please? At least for me?”

She pouted a bit, making a playful face.

“I have things to _attend_ to, My love. You know this.” 

She huffed at his comment.

“Alright, whatever. Please, be safe.. And I will see you later on tonight.” 

They changed a simple kiss.

She watched as her _Husband_ left out the house, with his cloak gazing behind him.

Anah allowed a deep aigh to escaped from her.

She shot her head up towards the teens as giving them a solid look.

“Alright, you Nosy bunches of oats. You can come down for dinner.” 

She left entering back into the room.

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the quarters.

Everyone was settled into the dining room. Ivory sat next to Ginny and Tonks while Anah was at the other end of the table with Harry and Sirius.

“Harry, It says that your hearing will be before the entire ministry.” Mr Weasley said.

Harry was confused.

“I don't understand? What does the Ministry of Magic have against me?”

The commotions of the room settled down. Something serious was happening.

“Show him..” said Alastor. 

Kingsley took the paper that was settled on the dining table as he handed it to Harry.

Harry read the bold words that were written on the newspaper.

**_‘The Boy Who Lies’_ **

Harry remained quiet.

Sirius then spoke.

“He’s been attacking Dumbledore as well.” 

Harry turned to his Godfather.

“Why?”

Remus brought his hands up, resting his chin on top of them.

“Cornelius is smudging everyones name who claims that's The Dark Lord has returned.” 

The conversation went on.

“It’s all out of fear..” Remus mentioned.

“You see Harry, Now that Voldemort returned, he will regain his power. And once he does.. He will destroy everything.. Like he has done before..”

“—We think that Voldemort wants to build up his army again..” Sirius added.

“During the first war, He had a huge numbers of followers. Not just Witches and Wizards.. But all matter of dark creatures.” 

Sirius continued.

“He’s been recruiting heavily, and we've also attempted to do the same. But, gathering followers isn't the only things he's interested in..” 

At this point Sirius was saying too much.

Moody cleared his throat trying to get Sirius’ attention. 

Sirius just kept talking.

“We believe.. that Voldemort may be after something-”

“Sirius..” Moody said in a harsh tone causing Anah to jerk.

Sirius was saying to much. Too much for Harry to handle.

But he insisted on speaking.

“Something he didn't have the last time.” 

Harry cocked a brow eyeing his good-father.

“You mean.. like a weapon?-”

“No.” Molly Weasley interrupted slamming the knife down that was in her hand.

She rushed over to the boy taking the paper out of his hands.

“He’s just a boy! You say any more and you might as well recruit him into the Order-”

“Good than I want to Join. If Voldemorts raising an Army then I want to fight.”

Anah turned to look at Sirius giving him a stern look.

“Harry, No. Not at the present time. You are only 15-”

“And I want to join.” 

She turned her head towards the boy, also giving him a stern look.

“I. Said. No.-”

“I say Yes.” 

Sirius said winking over at the Teen causing him to smile.

Anah frowned turning her whole body towards Sirius.

“Are you serious, Sirius?! Why would you go against me knowing that this is dangerous for him to be apart of?!” 

A grin formed on Sirius's face.

“Why hold him back?” 

Anah felt her adrenaline kicking in. She was so upset, she was a few minutes away from grabbing Molly Weasley’s knife. 

“Fine then. Don't lesion to me. Lesion to your crout of a God Father.” 

She stood up from her seat throwing the towel down that was on her lap, marching out of the room.

“Anah, come now!” Sirius said trying to call her back.   
  
She only ignored him.

Harry felt bad going against his Godmother's wishes, but it felt right doing so.

The dinner ended along with the night.

While some stayed the night, other members left like Anah and Ivory.

Sirius tries to apologize to her before she left, but she merely brushed his apology as if it was nothing.

Anah and Ivory arrived home. They stuffed up the stairs to head to their rooms. 

“Good night Mom. Kisses for Dad.” Ivory said giving her mother a quick hug as she went into her bewitched room.

“Good night Ivory. Sleep well princess.”

Anah turned to her bedroom while she entered.

The room was pitch black.

Severus was here.

He always slept in the dark.

Not wanting to wake him, she shifted around trying to change her clothes as fast as she could.

Once done, she got into the shared bed feeling around for Severus.

Severus wasn't asleep, but only thinking. When he felt the bed shifting around he turned towards Anah pulling her into his arms. 

The two were wordless as they adjusted to each other.

“How did it go?” Severus asked with his head pressed against Anah’s chest.

“Sirius is letting Harry Join the Order. I tried to have a say in it, but neither of them lesioned. So I'm over it. If Harry wants to lesion to Sirius then I'll let him.

She heard a soft rumble coming from the man that was laid on top of her.

“He will learn quickly, once he does.. He will return for your advice. Just wait and see My love..” 

Anah brought her hand up to stoke the back of his head.

“How was your evening? How did your meeting go with Dumbledore?” She asked, not getting a reply.

She cocked a brow, giving Severus a sort shake.

“Baby?” 

She heard his heavy breathing in return of an answer. He had fallen asleep.

She merely smiled placing a kiss on his head.

He must have had a long night, as did the both of them.

Sleep eventually consumed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter? Don't forget to leave a kuddo and a comment! Until next time!


	27. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot coming your way! ☺️ Also many typos- I'm so sorry /.\

Weeks had passed since The Order of the Phoenix meeting.

Harry had gone before the Ministry of Magic on behalf of his trail. 

All charges were dropped and he was able to return to school. But things weren't all that smooth for him.

His name was still buzzing around in the Daily Prophet, and also around Hogwarts.

Speaking of school, it was back and running again. It was the beginning of a new term.

It was the fifth year for Harry and the third year for Ivory.

The Great Hall was filled with children and staff as they enjoyed the feast that was presented to them.

Ivory sat at the Ravenclaw table amongst her other peers.

So far, She met two people. They were both fifth year's. A girl by the name of Cho Chang, and another girl name Luna Lovegood. 

“Good Evening children..” Dumbledore spoke as he walked up to the podium.

Anah was sat between Maykaylah and Severus.

At the end of the table, was a new teacher. 

She was short and looked like some had just threw pink all over her.

Dumbledore continued.

“We would like to welcome our new Defence Against The Arts Teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge.” He spoke as the woman gave a slight _Hm._

“And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck.”

He added, adjusting his shoulders.

“Also, just a friendly reminder. All-

“Ehem!” 

The woman in pink stood up, setting her purse onto the table as she gave off a devilish smile. 

She stood up slowly having all eyes on her.

Dumbledore turned around awkwardly as he then watched the woman approach him.

Her heels came to a halt until she reached the podium.

“Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." She paused giving off a sharp smile. 

"And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends.”

The students looked at the woman. No one made a peep. An awkward transe settled in the atmosphere.

Harry immediately recognized the woman. He turned to Hermione who sat next to him.

“She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge.”

Umbridge continued.

“The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school... " She gleamed towards Dumbledore before she turned back to the students. "–For the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

Umbridge had finished, now returning to her seat.

Dumbledore bowed his head a bit, thanking the teacher.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating."

He was the first to applaud her.

The students on the other hand had scattered applauds across the room. 

"You may presume your feast." 

The Headmaster announced as the students continued their feast.

The remainder of the evening was filled with laughter and cheerfulness.

The students were excited to return to Hogwarts, despite what occurred last year. 

\-------

The next day uproared. 

Anah had a class filled with students.

Before the term started, Dumbledore switched her subject once again.

This Year, She was in charge of Charms, while Professor McGonagall took over Transfiguration.

Since Charms was a core class like Transfiguration. Anah had the opportunity of teaching all years.

She paces down the aisles of the room walking up to the board. 

"Good Morning class.." Anah spoke turning around to face her class.

"Good Morning Professor V." The Third Years responded. 

"I would like to introduce my Aid, Professor.. May."

May stood in the corner of the room leaning against the wall.

She flashed the students a simple smile, along with a wave.

"All right now that the introductions are out the way. I want you all you take out your books and turn to page 123. We will start with intermediate charms." 

Ivory sat in the middle of the class next to Catalina Malfoy.

There was never a time when the two weren't together. They were inseparable.

Once every book was out and turned to the right page, the class had finally begun.

This should go well.

By the end of the period, The students had mastered the _Tergeo_ charm _._ It's a spell that is used to clarify any substance, such as blood, dust, or even grease, off of a target.

It's said that it comes in handy.

Classes were now letting out. Ivory and Cat had potions next. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had charms. Along with the rest of some fifth years.

While classes were exchanging Anah and May had a small period to adjust the class. Somehow a usual conversation sparked.

"So Sis, You know how I aid and all for some teachers right?" May stated while she pushed in some of the chairs.

Anah was standing in front of the room writing down some spells on the black large board that was next to her desk.

"Yeah? What about it?" questioned Anah.

"Guess who tried to request for me?" May finished, making her way towards her sister.

Anah had to think for a moment. May already goes back and forth with herself and Severus. And she occasionally aids for McGonagall. Who else would want her?

"Umbridge?" The elder sister cocked a brow while May clicked her tongue.

"Correct–"

Anah had finished writing as she sat the chalk onto the board.

"What does she want with you?"

May shrugged her shoulders, walking over to sit at Anah's desk.

"No Idea. But I have a strong feeling she wants to talk about Father.."

A hum escaped from the brown-headed witch. 

"Do you want to aid for her?-

"Um, No. I need you and Severus to book me as much as possible. You know I'd die if I was to get stuck with that woman."

The Vaneraries had a horrible history with Dolores Umbridge. Back then, when the Vaneraries children were younger. Jayhen Vaneraries worked for the Ministry of Magic. He was an Auror. The most famous Auror of his time. 

It was brought to Umbridge's attention. And word has it, she had fallen for the man. She fell so hard for him, she was willing to leave everything behind to be with him. Though she was highly aware that he was married, and already had a family on his own.

Things of course didn't go her way when she was unable to court him.

When he refused her for the last time, she made up an accusation to try and discharge the man.

During that time, it was one of the biggest scandals ever written in the Daily Prophet. So big, there was a trial held for it.

Charges against Jayhen eventually dropped, but the scandal had a big effect on the Vaneraires name. Not until Anah came of age and brought restoration to the family. 

Anah slapped her sister's shoulder, allowing a small grin to form on her face. 

"I'll talk to Severus and see what we can do. Until then, tell Dumbledore about it."

"See what you can do- Anah!.." The younger sister grumbled.

It was amusing to see May infuriated.

Numerous knocks formed on her door soon after.

"Enter." Anah loud voice echoed through the class.

In came the fifth year students.

"Good Morning Professor." One student said. 

"Good Morning Jenna, how was your summer?"

The Slytherin gal flashed a smile at the teacher.

"Great. I was able to remodel my entire room-

"Professor? I think these are for you?" Another student interrupted the ongoing conversation.

The student handed Anah a bouquet.

They were roses.

It was a mixture of blood-red roses, with a shadow of black dahlias.

It was something she never seen before but truly loved. Roses and Dahlias were her favorite flowers.

Of course, That got the teen's attention.

"Who's it from?" Ron Weasley asked while getting settled in, along with Harry who sat next to him.

Anah ignored the boy searching for a note, while her sister peered over to look.

She grabbed the hidden note, reading the message in her head.

_**𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘺. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘹𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩. 𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘦 𝘮𝘦.** _

  
  


May turned to Anah allowing a fat grin to form on her face.

"You have a secret admirer." She said low enough for the other sister to hear.

While Anah read, she felt as if she recognized the handwriting.

One strength she had was Memorization. Expessionaly when it came to grading. 

The Handwriting was in form of a student, but she couldn't tell who.

"Set this up for me, and put the note on my desk." She said to her sister who only cocked a brow.

May did as she was told.

Anah turned back to her class running a hand through her hair.

"Anyways." She said casually.

"What did it say, Professor?" Hermione asked this time.

Anah chuckled. The kids weren't going to let it go.

"It was nothing, Don't worry about it." 

"Was it from your Husband?" Nevile Longbottom asked who sat next to Dean Thomas.

"Husband?!" Muttered some of the students.

Anah forgot the ring that was on her finger. 

"Oh, this?" She said holding her hand up to show the students.

"Someone snatched you up already?!"

Anah heard May laughing to herself from the comment.

"Yes, Yes to it all. Someone 'snatched' me up."

"Who?" 

That was the question floating around.

Anah recrossed her arms, setting up from her desk. She paced down the aisle slowly.

"I'm pretty sure word is out. But, If I were to tell you all.. No one would believe me."

"Professor? Who is it?" A girl by the name of Luna Lovegood asked with her sweet tone.

"Are you all sure-

"YES!" Half the class said in unison.

Anah was baffled.

"All right. Fine. Since you Nosy suds won't drop it, I'll tell you.”

“My husband is.. Severus Snape." 

The entire class, except for four students, paused in shock.

"Your joking right?"

Maykaylah busted into laughter from the student's reactions.

"Anah! Look at their faces!"

The Professor sighed heading back to her desk.

"Now, I don't want anyone else asking questions on that. You've got your answer, now live with it."

The class had begun finally. Students were still in shock throughout the entire period. 

But Anah couldn't have cared non the less.

She loved Severus and didn't plan on changing it.

But, one thing did bother her a bit.

The bouquet.

It was something she needs to discuss with him anyways.

Lunch couldn't have come any sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed the chapter? Don’t forget to leave a kudo and a comment! Until next time!


	28. 27

The bell for lunch finally rang.

All students except for the Golden Trio gang left.

"Professor? Would you like to have lunch with us today?" Hermione Granger asked.

Anah grabbed whole to the small letter that was attached to the flowers, that was now in a vase.

"Oh, Yes Lunch. I need to run a quick errand. Stay here with May until I get back. But I will have to warn you. She talks too much." 

With a swift move, Anah had left her class heading to Snapes.

When she arrived in the dungeons, she was greeted immediately by the Slytherin students.

"Good Afternoon Professor." Some spoke.

"Afternoon,"

Anah walked into The Potions Master classroom.

From what she could see, It was Severus, Ivory, and Catalina. Depending on her mood, Ivory spent the majority of her lunches with her father.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Ivory questioned catching Severus and Cat's attention.

"Look," Anah spoke towards her Fiance.

She handed him the letter.

Severus cocked a brow now reading over the small parchment.

"When did this come?" asked Severus who sat the paper down.

"Before my second period began. But, I think I may know who sent it."

Ivory walked over to her father's desk.

"May we see it?" 

Anah shook her head.

"Go ahead."

Severus turned to Anah.

"It came with a Bouquet. It had a mixture of my favorite flowers. Although I'm unsure how this person knows what my favorite flowers are."

Ivory and Cat looked at each other. They made it so obvious that they knew about it, both adults noticed.

"Um..."

Anah eyed Ivory and Catalina.

"Do the two of you have something to do with this?" 

The girls looked guilty as the adults shot them with severe looks.

"Ivory, Catalina. Answer her." Severus said in his most solemn tone.

Cat groaned before giving into defeat.

"We were only trying to help." 

"Draco made me tell him your favorite flowers." Ivory frowned crossing her arms.

"He just wanted to give you something nice-"

"Draco? He confessed his feelings to me. An adult, his professor." The older woman winched awkwardly as she turned to Severus. 

He was too busy grading, but she knew he was annoyed at the fact that a student did confess their love to his wife.

"Are you not bothered by this?" questioned Anah.

He glimpsed up at her. His eyes were heavy. He was, but he lied. 

"Not in the slightest. I advise you to talk to the boy. So things like these will not proceed. Then it will become an issue." 

She only agreed.

"All right fine. Catalina. Where does your brother go for lunch?"

Cat simpered.

"The common room, could we-"

"No. Stay here."

Anah grabbed whole to the letter. She was on a mission. It was easy for Anah to enter the Slytherin common room. 

The password was simple: ' _Pureblood_ '

She entered the common as all eyes immediately landed on her.

"Draco Malfoy. I need to see you."

Mumbles occurred as Draco's head shot towards the professor.

Crabbe and Goyle only watched as their friend left.

He approached her.

"Yes Professor?" Draco questioned with his head held high.

"Follow me." She led the boy out, as they stood in the dark hall.

She crossed her arms giving him a simplistic look.

"I will only ask you this once. Did you send the Bouquet? And write that letter?" 

Draco froze for a moment. He knew it was him, but he couldn't admit it.

Yes, he had feelings for the professor.

Every since she came to Hogwarts, he admired her.

His eyes wandered everywhere, except for Anah's.

"Draco."

She said smoothly before he sighed.

"Yes... It was me.." 

Her eyes grew heavy. She could have called it childish, but the boy was old enough to express himself.

"Why? Darling, I'm old enough to be your mother-” He interrupted.

"I know I just.. I have this.. _thing_ for you. I always have.."

"What thing Draco?"

He grabbed his arm looking away. Thankfully there weren't any students lurking around.

"I really do like you Professor. I cannot help it. I thought sending the bouquet.. and the the letter would.. shift something in you.." 

A heavy sigh escaped from the woman. 

She placed her hand on his shoulder, forcing the boy to look at her.

"Draco, Lesion to me. I'm flattered, I am. But, I only see you as my student love, and perhaps a son. But I have no intentions of hurting your feelings. So please, just drop this. And do not send anything like that again. All right?" 

Draco shook his head. 

"Yes Professor." 

"Now, Run along." 

He gave a quick bow to her, straightening himself in the process. 

And like that, Draco had left.

Anah gave a loud groan as she left the dungeons, returning to her classroom.

Upon her arrival, she heard chattering coming from the room.

She entered seeing Harry, Hermione, and Ron surrounding Maykaylah. 

It looked like she was telling a story.

"Welcome back. Did you find the corporate?" May sneered over to Anah watching her strode down the aisle.

"Yes I did, We'll talk about it later." 

May hummed handing her sister a bowl of food.

"So, Kids. How did your first day with Umbridge go?"

The kids grumbled, meaning it went well.

"Oh, It was horrible. She's got us studying beginner books!" Ron expressed, upset about the matter.

"And We aren't even learning any Defensive spells," Hermione added with her arms crossed.

The sisters had a confused look on their faces.

"And Why is that?" May questioned. Anah was busy stuffing her face.

"Because she doesn't believe that Voldemort is back. I tried to tell her, but she denied it, and gave me detention."

Anah paused her eating.

"When?" She asked coldly.

"Later on, before Supper," Harry said eyeing his godmother.

"Harry.." Anah said putting the bowl of food down on her desk.

"If she says, or does anything to you, you come straight to me. Do you understand?" 

Harry was confused.

"Yes, Godmum."

What could Umbridge possibly do to him?

\-----

The day had finally come to an end.

Ivory decided to spend her dinner with her friends due to both of her parents being busy.

Severus was summoned by the Dark Lord, which of course threw him off. So he left Hogwarts for the evening.

Anah on the other hand spent the rest of her day talking with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore revealed that many things were to occur during this year. 

Although he didn't mention why it was enough for Anah.  
  
The Charms Professor went to bed a bit early that night. She had a lot on her mind.

When she arrived in her shared chambers, she was already beaten by Severus.

"Sev." She mumbled with a smile forming on her lips.

"Anah." He spoke in return as they exchanged a quick embrace.

“Did you address the situation with Draco?” He asked causing her to smirk.

“I did. The boy had feelings for me? Heh, I say you have competition~” 

Severus stiffen a bit holding her close to him.

“I do not. Besides, he's a bit too late.. I've already claimed your heart.” He spoke while eying Anah.

“You’ve claimed many things from me..” Anah teased kissing his bottom lip.

The Raven-headed man couldn't help but grin. 

“Name a few..” She shot back at her.

Anah never felt so embarrassed. She turned away feeling a large smile form on her face.

“Anyways.”

Severus seemed. His hands were placed on her waist. 

"Why did they summon you?" She questioned, rubbing her hands up and down his arms.

"It was a brisk meeting." He answered pressing his forehead against hers.

"About?" 

With a move, she brought her arms to wrap around Severus's neck.

"A Ball." He said bluntly.

By then, Anah had them swaying to an imaginary tune.

"A Ball? For what?" she questioned again.

Severus pulled the woman close to him while they swayed.

"For the Dark Lord's return. Thanks to Lucius, you were mentioned. I haven't reviled the engagement, nor Ivory. But, The Dark Lord may know about our.. history."

Anah gave a gentle sigh, pressing her head against his chest.

"So, For this ball.. It's all Death Eaters?" 

"Yes. It will be held next month."

"All right." She said pulled away to look up at her lover.

"Until then, I must prepare myself."

"Will you need assisting?" He questioned, watching her place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Of course, I know that the Dark Lord will try and penetrate my mind. So, I need as much help I can get." 

Severus chuckled at her comment.

"As you wish." 

The next couple of weeks were going to be hectic for the couple.

Good thing they knew.


	29. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with more plot. Enjoy!

The following day came. Today Anah taught her Second and Fourth years this morning. So classes were a bit of a breeze for her. It was lunchtime for Hogwarts. 

The Charms Professor spent the beginning of her lunch grading. Her room was quiet, and May wasn't aiding her for the day. She mostly pondered over the situation from yesterday with Draco Malfoy.

He was only a boy who had a simple crush. As far as she knows, he remained the same towards her. 

Three students barged into her room unannounced.

"Professor!" Hermonie asserted while she and Ron dragged in Harry behind them. 

A sigh escaped from Anah as she looked up.

Here we go.

"Yes, What?" She asked lazily, looking up at the golden trio.

"Show her Harry.." Ron said, pushing him in front of Anah's desk.

"Show me what?" 

Harry remained silent ask he looked away. 

"Harry! Show her!" cried Hermione, who was on the urge of tears.

It must have been severe.

"Harry.." Anah said cautiously, standing up from her desk to approach the teen.

He still refused to speak or look at Anah.

"Harry Potter. If you don't tell me what's wrong now, we will have an Issue." 

Her voice was low and dark.

Anah examined the boy until she caught sight of his hand.

It looked like someone burnt him.

She snatched his hand, bringing it up in clear view.

"Who.. Who did this to you?!" Anah was furious. 

Harry turned to look at his Godmother. She saw the sad look in his eye. Since Harry didn't talk, she tapped into Legilimency. She had seen what happened until Harry finally spoke.

"It was Umbridge.." He whispered.

Anah moved past the children darting out of her classroom.

She headed straight to Umbridge's class. 

"Wait! Professor!" Harry called to get her attention, but she didn't lesion.

Anah wore an angry look on her face. Of course, she was upset Umbridge harmed one of her children. 

She dashed into the woman's class standing at the door.

Umbridge looked up with a fake smile form on her face.

She was in the middle of preparing herself tea.

"Anahstacia. Lovely seeing you here, dear. What may I do for you?" 

"I would like to know, what you did to one of my students." Her voice was sulky and resentful.

Umbridge inspected the woman, setting the cup of tea down.

"I'm sorry dear, but it sounds like you are accusing me of something?" 

Her voice boomed through the class. She was so loud that the students who were passing by heard the ongoing conversation. 

"I _am_. You've done something to Harry Potter. I've seen his hand. And I'm _not_ understanding why you punished him in a way! He was only voicing his opinion!" 

By now Anah's pitch escalated. 

Umbridge stood up from her desk, slowly pacing over to the woman.

"It's so silly of me.. but it sounds like your questioning my authority, and my practices. But, To question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself."

There was fury all through her words. 

Umbridge was a few feet shorter than the woman. But she wasn't intimidated by Anah.

She stopped in front of her with a firm look formed on her feature.

"I am a tolerant woman dear. But the one thing I cannot stand for is disloyalty." 

Umbridge caught gimps of the students who stood outside the classroom.

Anah made a face taking a few steps back from Umbridge.

"Disloyalty.." She repeated unaware of Dumbledore's appearance. 

"Professor Vaneraries? Professor Umbridge? What seems to be the issue?"

Umbridge stood outside her door, holding her head high.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. The Ministry would want to take immediate action." 

She spoke towards everyone. 

Umbridge gave Anah a final look as she walked away.

The students mumbled amount themselves confused about what happened.

Anah anger shifted to a new level.

She turned to Dumbledore who simply place a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax my dear, everything will be fine.."

So he thought.

\- - - - - - - -

Umbridge went to the Ministry, complaining about Hogwarts ' _condition_ '

With the Minister's Permission, He made Dolores Umbridge High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. Doing this made many students and staff upset.

Umbridge took her role exceptionally, from students to the staff.

It was her third day and last day integrating every person that worked there.

The last teachers she needed to examine was; Professor Snape, Professor V, and Professor Trelawney. 

Umbridge stood around Severus Snape, holding a clipboard in her hand.

The woman asked many questions, while he taught his class.

Most of them were personal, something none of the students needed to hear.

“You have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?” 

Umbridge asked with a simple look formed on her lips.

Severus didn’t turn to look at her. He was already infuriated.

”Yes..” He spoke, barley moving his lips.

”And you’ve applied fourteen times I see. Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?” She questioned. 

Severus felt his skin crawling.

”I suggest you ask him,” he spoke sharply.

Umbridge wrote something on her board as she walked over to the classroom’s door.

”Oh, I will..” She shot her usual smile.

When she left, the class stayed still. Everyone noticed how tensed the position master was.

Severus stood behind a group of students. Ron couldn’t help but to snicker at the comment.

Severus grabbed the nearest thing to him, hitting to boy so hard, it caused majority of the students to laugh quietly. 

Onto the next teacher.

Anah stood before her class, teaching typical charms to her fifth years.   
  
“Now watch me- 

“Excuse me Professor, If I may ask. It says here that you have three children? Do they attend this school?” Umbridge asked, clinching her clipboard to her chest.

The question threw her off. It had nothing to do with her teaching.

Anah did her best to keep her neutral face.

“I only have one-”

“What happened to the other two dear?” The woman in pink kept pickering. 

This was Anah’s private life, and none of the students needed to hear this.

“I took one under.. And the other.. passed.” 

The classroom grew quiet. The only thing the students heard was Umbridge writing.

“One is dead? Where you not able to save this child?” She asked casually causing Anah to stiffen up.

She squeezed her hand shut trying to fight her tears.

_“No.”_

“Hmm.” She flashed her usual smile at her leaving out of the class.

Anah stood there frozen in place. Why did she have to bring it up? And to make it worse, it was in front of the students.

“Professor?” Questioned a concerned student. 

Anah was on the urge of tears. But she held them back.

“T-Take out your books. Write down ten charms. And then practice them. I-I need a minute.” 

She hurried to rush out of the class before a tear could tinkle down her face.

Anah arrived in the girl's restroom, locking herself in one of the stalls.

She pressed her back against the door, as she began to weep.

She didn't care how loud she was.

Just the simple thought of it had her depressed.

Anah was never able to cope with her miscarriage. 

She was only four months when it happened. 

Someone had entered the room causing Anah to shut herself up.

“Anah?” a voice called out to her.

“Please.. Go away..” She mumbled.

“Anah, open the door. The class told me what happened.”

It was May. She felt something was wrong so she went check on her, only to find her weeping.

“May, please..”

“Anah.. open the door.. please..” 

After a few seconds, Anah eventually did.

She walled out of the stall. She was immediately engulfed in an embrace.

Anah wept once again. 

“It’s alright Anahstacia. He's in a much better place.. Don't forget. You have a beautiful daughter and an amazing godson, and they both love you truly. Don’t let that woman trip you up..” 

May pulled away from her, cupping her face in her hands.

Anah did her best to control her emotions.

“Yeah.. Yeah.. You're right May.” Her shaky voice recited.

“I’m just overreaching.. It's not like she made me seem as if I couldn't save him. As if..” She stopped talking again bowing her head. 

“Anah.. It's _not_ your fault.” May said again doing best to control her sister's emotions.

“It just wasn't.. It wasn't his time love.” 

Anah shook her head, wiping away her tears.

It wasn't.

“Now come along, we don't want anyone to suspect anything, alright?” 

“Yeah..” 

Anah cleared any evidence of her tears and red eyes. Within a few minutes, she was back to normal. 

May led her back to her class, they agreed to meet during lunch.

As she walked in, her students remained in place, doing exactly what they were told before to left.

The day just needed to end already.

Umbridge went on to supervise the last Professor. Professor Trelawney. 

From the talks of it, it didn't go so well.

Lunch had come about. Instead of gathering in the Grand Hall, some students rushed over to the courtyard. 

Something was going on.

Ivory and Cat stood next to each other as they watches their devotions teacher, Professor Trelawney, stagger in place.

All of her belongings were in the courtyard.

Umbridge paced to the teacher with a letter in her hand.

“S-Sixteen years I've been here. Y-You can't do this..” The woman whimpered holding her bag in her hands.

“Hogwarts is my home..” 

One teacher rushed to the scene.

It was Professor McGonagall.

“Oh, but I can.” Umbridge said with a wide smile forming on her face.

The devotion teacher wept, as McGonagall held her.

“Is there some you wish to say?” 

McGonagall narrowed her eyes, keeping a modest look on her face.

“There are several things I would like to say.”

The Headmaster arrived on after, clearly upset.

“Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?” 

McGonagall ushered the professor, comforting her along the way.

“Sybil, dear, this way.”

Trelawney thank the Headmaster as she left with McGonagall.

Umbridge turned towards Dumbledore. She wore her usual smile.

“Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree #23, as enacted by the Minister-”

He interrupted.

“You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds.That power remains with the headmaster.”

She chittered.

“For now..” 

Dumbledore turned away clearly upset, he turned to the students.

“Don't you all have studying to do?” He said leaving afterward.

Meanwhile, Anah was in the Dungeons with her Fiancee and sister.

They were talking about all that happened earlier that day.

“What did she say to you Sev?” Anah inquired, rested in one of the chairs.

“She simply tested me. Spoke of my failures. It was infuriating.” 

“God, why is the woman such an ass?” May muttered with her legs crossed.

“She.. She brought up my miscarriage in front of my class.” 

Severus turned to her. She had never seen the man so upset.

“Anah-”

“I don't want to talk about it. It's done and over with, let's just grade in peace, please.” 

Severus didn't bother to push the subject. If she didn't want to talk about it, then he would let it be.

The long and dreadful day finally came to an end. 

Anah and Severus were in their chambers, and Ivory was there just in time before students were sent to their dorms.

“Mom?” Ivory questioned as she settled on the bed with her parents.

“Yes my love.”

“I heard.. um.. That Professor-”

Anah brought her hand up, which caused Ivory to stop talking.

“It was nothing. Don't worry about it. You need to go and rest. We'll spend some time together tomorrow, okay princess?” 

Ivory smiled at her mother going to give her a hug.

“I love you mom. Thank you for everything..” She then turned to her father as she quickly went to hug him.

“You too dad. Love you..” She gleamed at Severus, placing a large kiss on his cheek while she hugged him.

By now, Severus adjusted to his daughter's affection.

“I love you more. Now let's get you off to bed.” Severus said aiding his daughter out of the room.

The door closed behind them leaving Anah by herself.

She murmured a spell that caused the lights to turn off. 

She was consumed in darkness and stuck with her thoughts.

After a while she eventually gave into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed the chapter? Don't forget to leaves kuddo and a comment! Until then!


End file.
